Breath of Life
by angellus08
Summary: AU/AH, all human. Main pairings - Klaroline. Along with Kalijah and now Dabekah. It began with an arranged marriage proposal. When she looked back on how it all began she had never imagined she would reach here one day. But Caroline Forbes was thankful for all the pain and joy of her journey because it took her exactly where she wanted to be.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N- So this is what I have been working on while I was being a terrible person and not uploading my other stories. This idea hit me and I couldn't stop. This is all human AU/AH and set in the past, also here Katherine, Caroline and Rebekah are sisters. I have the next 3 chapters of this all ready so I will be updating this every week. REVIEW tc..._

**I know no one likes A/N's but please read this. **

This is a different kind of story. It has no villains, no one is trying to kill anyone and no one is trying to destroy anyone's life. It is basically a combination of many characters and how their life changes along with changing times and situations. Of course the main pairing is Klaroline but Elijah and Katherine will have a great presence.

Thank you to my lovely beta **Kady (klausykins**)

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

The sound of shuffling feet accompanied by the whistling of the wild winds filled the small yet luxurious house; sitting on top of a beautiful hillside with flowing greenery all around was a sight to behold. The inmates of said house and the activity currently occurring were another sight to behold - men after men carrying in the freshest and priciest of produce, the servants cleaning every nook and corner with expert precision, the man of the house bellowing his orders left and right, the woman of the house trying to contain her youngest daughter from pouncing on the sinful smelling fresh bakes while her older sisters were subjected the cruelest form of punishment; parading around in front of their parents in the most beautiful dresses searching for that one nod from their mother that would leave them be in peace.

But it was not to come so easily. They had been at it for the past two hours, after having been woken up at the crack of dawn to prepare for the important day. But after nine different dresses their mother was still not impressed. Their father was purely exasperated whereas their youngest sister was so excited she didn't quite need the added sugar to be a riot.

"Rebekah! Put that down _this_ instant," Bill Forbes hissed dangerously low and the blonde haired, blue-eyed devil stopped in her tracks of eating a piece of scone. With wide puppy dog eyes that had long since lost their effect on her family she put it down grudgingly and crossed her arms, falling on the sofa with a loud _plump_.

Grumbling under his breath about his stubborn spoiled daughter, he ordered one servant to straighten the cushions Rebekah had so carelessly tussled.

"Rebekah if you do not behave I will send you to the neighbors for the entire ceremony, do you understand?" Her father declared and her stubbornness instantly vanished as she nodded her head and made way for the servant to clean her mess.

Lady Forbes on the other hand had paid no attention to her husband and their youngest little tiff, all her attention focused on her other daughters as she judged from top to toe while the girls clicked their tongues in impatience.

"Caroline you look beautiful, this is your color," Liz Forbes announced gazing at her other blonde haired, blue-eyed daughter who smiled shyly at her compliment. "But Katherine this is not your color, you must show me the green one again," she added turning to look at her only dark haired, dark-eyed daughter who nodded in obedience.

"Oh for the love of god woman!" Bill Forbes exclaimed loudly and his wife turned to huff at him. "This is nonsense! They won't be looking at their dresses, their faces are beautiful enough..."

"That doesn't mean they needn't look their best," his wife interrupted curtly.

"I've had enough!" he chided. "All women, yes that includes you dear," he glared at his hissing wife, "Into one room, where you shall stay unless I say so. I will handle all this," he concluded waving his arms around.

"You're going to decorate Father?" Katherine asked skeptically causing Rebekah to snicker from behind her mother.

"I'll have you know I survived fine before all you women came into my life," Bill Forbes said adamantly as he practically herded his family into the master chamber and shut the door.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he got down to work.

* * *

"So tell me what is going to happen tomorrow mother?" Caroline pestered as her mother fussed with her wild tousled hair.

"Ugh..." her mother lamented. "I've said it before Caroline, you meet the Lords tomorrow and if he likes you and you like him then we go ahead with the ceremony and two years later you get married and go make your own home."

In a rare moment on sentimentalism Lady Forbes lightly hugged her daughter from behind, in a couple of years both her daughters will be gone and soon after them Rebekah will leave as well.

"Why must we wait two years?" Caroline asked curiously as her mother spun her around to adjust the curls of hair on her face.

"Because you're a girl now Caroline, only sixteen. Two years from now, you'll be a woman. Ready to have a husband and make your own family," she replied a sliver of glassiness settling in her eyes.

Caroline blushed and looked down at her feet instantly, the thought of being betrothed to a man made her shiver in anxiousness, but the thought of having intimate relations with a man seemed like impossibility to her. She would positively die of embarrassment.

Katherine, who knew all about her reservations, winked at her from the mirror while the fourteen year old Rebekah crinkled her nose looking from her mother to her sisters for any indication of what they meant. Finding none, she went back to playing with her hair.

"I don't have to wait two years," Katherine reminded her mother who sighed ruefully.

"Yes, you may marry immediately if all goes well tomorrow Katherine," Liz Forbes said acknowledging the fact that her eldest daughter was of age to marry. "Now I must go see what disaster your father has bought upon the house," she added hastily as she sped out the door.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Katherine exclaimed as soon as their mother closed the door.

"How can you say that?" Rebekah asked, instantly interested in this conversation "You don't even know who it is."

Katherine merely smiled at her own reflection as she curled her already curly hair and shrugged slightly, but the meaning behind her devious smile was not lost on Caroline.

"Wait," she said suddenly, "You do know who it is?"

When Katherine didn't respond Caroline pressed harder. "Oh sister, tell me if you know. I deserve to know, it isn't just you they're serving up like cake tomorrow."

Sighing at her sister's guilt trip Katherine sat down next to Caroline and slowly whispered, "I heard father talking to Giuseppe Salvatore about the guests tomorrow. Have you ever heard of the Mikaelson's?"

"No," Caroline replied softly, her eyes wide and her heart beating against her chest.

"They are a very rich merchant family and their most eligible sons will be our suitors, dear sister."

"How will you chose who's for whom?" the every curious Rebekah whispered to Caroline when Katherine went to ensure that their parents were nowhere in the vicinity.

Caroline giggled at her little sister, ruffling her blonde locks as she replied, "Katherine is the eldest, Bekah, and obviously her suitor will be the older brother."

"Oh," Rebekah mouthed to herself, lost in her own world.

"Elijah."

"What?" Caroline and Rebekah said in unison staring at Katherine perplexed.

"Elijah is his name. The eldest Mikaelson," she said softly, the hint of a blush creeping onto her olive skin.

"How do you know? Have you met him?" Caroline gaped at her sister who hurriedly placed a finger on her lips in warning. If their parents found out they would be very mad.

"I did meet him... a while back," Katherine responded meekly, her eyes losing its previous excitement and replaced with sadness.

"Where did you meet him? Do you love him?" the ever romantic Rebekah demanded, pouncing off her seat and firmly standing in front of her sisters, hands on hips and a deadly glare on her face.

Katherine laughed heartily at her sisters question, messing up her hair lovingly as she replied, "I only saw him for all of ten seconds Bekah, even with me love isn't that fast. I met him about a year ago, at this ball... where I was accompanying Stefan."

Rebekah eyes widened with fear as she helplessly turned to Caroline for help who instantly laced a hand around her older sister, rubbing her arm and placing her head on her shoulder. She knew Katherine was okay when a small chuckle escaped her sisters mouth at the sight of an aghast and trembling Rebekah – that girl hated to see anyone cry, especially her own sister.

"I'm sorry," Rebekah said in a small voice. "I didn't know"

"Of course you didn't. Come here," Katherine said in her best jovial voice pulling the baffled child towards her, settling her on her lap one hand securely around her waist. "Nothing's wrong, see I'm fine," she assured the youngster.

It was clear to both sisters that young Bekah wanted to say something but was either unable to form the words or didn't know how to say whatever she wanted. So, gently Katherine pulled Rebekah's face up from her chin and looked into those ocean blues intently.

"Whatever you want to say Bekah you know you can." Caroline nodded her agreement to her sister's words.

"Isn't it..." Rebekah stumbled as she searched for the right word and after another encouraging nod from her sisters she ploughed through, "Wrong. Isn't it wrong for you to love another man after after..."

That was the end of her courage as she turned mute and stared at her sister worriedly. Caroline too turned to look at Katherine in a mix of curiosity and sympathy. For a second Katherine closed her eyes and furrowed her brow before opening them with a small sad smile.

"You remember when you would fall down and scrape your knee, you remember what Stefan would tell you?" she asked the confused Rebekah.

"That I should not act like a spoiled princess and move on," Bekah answered wearily still not seeing the point.

"I'm doing the same thing Bekah. I'm moving on, my life can't stop can it?" Katherine said wisely. "And as much as it hurts that he isn't here, I must move on. My life didn't end with his did it?"

Rebekah shook her slowly, a new swell of emotions flowing into her as she nestled her head into her sisters shoulder trying to comfort in her own way.

She knew as well as anyone else how much Katherine loved Stefan and how devastated she had been by his death almost a year ago. But if there was one thing Katherine Forbes could do better than anyone was survive. Survive through anything.

After a few moments of silence almost as if both sisters wanted to give Katherine a second, Caroline got to the part that was nagging away at her. "So, how is he?"

"Scary," Katherine said instantly but corrected herself when a horrified expression settled on Caroline's face. "Not like the village drunk scary, but he just has this way about him and it is so intimidating. And I only saw him for a few seconds."

"Oh," Caroline mouthed fidgeting with her fingers but finally burst out, "And his brother?"

"I've never seen anyone else of the family Caroline. I'm sorry."

Caroline only nodded slowly as she tried to prepare herself for what was to come, even though she had been prepped for this day for years it was still unnerving. Katherine had done this before, when Giuseppe Salvatore had come asking her hand in marriage to his youngest, the one and only Stefan. Theirs was more a love story than an arranged marriage, they had loved each other since they were children and there was no doubt in anyone's minds that one day Katherine would be a Salvatore.

Giuseppe offered to have his eldest Damon marry Katherine when the untimely death of Stefan shook them all but both Damon and Katherine declined. To Damon Katherine had always been the young girl next door, then Stefan's closest friend to the girl his lovesick brother would make sappy eyes at. He could never look at Katherine in any other way that his brother's love.

This was Caroline's first time ever meeting a possible suitor and future husband, and she was on edge. She was no longer a naïve little girl, just because her parent's marriage was wonderful didn't mean all marriages were. She had seen enough in the village to know that some marriages were not as happy and blissful as they seemed on the outside. She was afraid, of whom she would meet, if she would like him, if he would like her... if everything would be like she had imagined.

Because Caroline Forbes was a dreamer. And she had dreamed of love. The kind of love that rammed into her with such force that she never saw it coming.

And even though she knew she didn't have to marry anyone she didn't want to, she couldn't help but fear that something was going to go terribly wrong.

"Don't worry Caroline," Katherine said soothingly sensing her sisters fears. "They are honorable men, they are not like the hooligans we've seen. These Caroline – these are the gentleman you read about."

"And you write about," Caroline said with a smile as Katherine settled into her chair, quill and paper in hand to write the night away.

Katherine smiled at both her sisters warmly before mother hustled in screaming about how in all this mess they forgot to get a new pair of clothes for father and herself, and dragged a protesting Rebekah to bed.

"Sleep child," Liz Forbes said softly placing a warm hand on Caroline's cheek as she held onto a squirming Rebekah in her hand. "Both of you." She turned to glare at Katherine scratching away who didn't even pay attention. "We have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

_A/N - Reviews will make me update faster. Follow me on tumblr I'm angellus08. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N – I was going to update it this weekend and not so soon but all the msgs I got on tumblr left me with no choice. Thank you so much for reviewing! And as you can see msging me makes me update lol. And also I finished writing another chapter so felt confident uploading this one. Let me know what you think REVIEW tc..._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Caroline didn't sleep a wink. And when she heard the rustle of her mother's footsteps outside her bedchamber she sprung up in bed, ready to get the day started. Katherine though was happily snoring on her back and didn't rouse from her sleep until their mother all but threw her onto the floor.

Within the next hour the entire Forbes family was standing outside the house, dressed in their best clothes, backs straight and chins in the air as they awaited the arrival of the Mikaelson family. Caroline was beginning to sweat under her stuffy dress and every time she attempted to shuffle her feet her mother would slap her on the hand, scolding. Katherine was the epitome of grace and poise and Rebekah shyly clutched her mother's hand desperately.

Finally after fifteen excruciatingly anxious minutes the sound of hoofs was clear and Bill Forbes stepped forward to greet the carriage. Caroline lightly squeezed Katherine's hand, an indication of her mounting fear and excitement. Katherine smiled at her reassuringly but as soon as the carriage came to a halt her concern for her little sister was out the window as she involuntarily stepped forward herself only to be jerked back by her mother.

Caroline was as pale as a white sheet and was definitely not her best looking when the doors finally opened and out walked a remarkably and exuberantly dressed man who could only the father judging from his age.

"Mikael!" Bill Forbes exclaimed as he embraced the blonde man stepping foot out of the carriage. "It's been a long time."

"Almost five years," Mikael responded in a thick accent that none of the girls could place.

"My sons," he continued pointing behind towards the three men who had descended after him.

As soon as Caroline let her eyes waver over the three other men she instantly knew who Elijah was. Katherine was right, he was scary. But different scary.

"My eldest Elijah," Mikael said waving a hand towards the tall, dark haired, dark eyed man on his right. Elijah nodded in acknowledgment and grasped Bill's outstretched hand.

"This is Nikla-" Mikael began but the sandy haired, blue-eyed man he was pointing to cut him across hastily.

"_Klaus,_" he said curtly to which his father rolled his eyes.

"I gave him the name Niklaus but he prefers to go by Klaus. So call him Klaus, and save me the headache," Mikael said teasingly eliciting a small giggle from Rebekah.

"And this here is my youngest boy, Kol. Thankfully he likes his name," Mikael added good naturedly, causing Klaus to roll his eyes.

Kol being the youngest also seemed to be the bravest as the blonde haired, smirk wearing youngster no older than Rebekah walked forward and lightly kissed each of the girl's hands. Rebekah positively turned scarlet and dug her nails into Katherine's palms.

"And people ask me why I worry about this one so much," Mikael piped playfully hitting Kol on his back, this only made the youngster smirk more as he retook his position next to Klaus.

By now Caroline had put the pieces together, Klaus was the brother younger to Elijah. Caroline was not shallow by any means, but in the absence of any idea of his personality the only parameter she had to judge him on was his looks. And she must admit that he was passing brilliantly, the stubble on his face gave him the rough ragged edge, but the warmth in his eyes gave a stark contrast, and almost made him beautiful.

At the mere thought her cheeks flushed and she looked down at her feet instantly afraid that she had been staring at him.

Caroline Forbes had to admit that the sight of Klaus had done to her exactly what Katherine had described. As they got closer and closer to the house, Mikael occasionally praised their house and all the mouthwatering edible food laid out before them. Rebekah and Kol were the first to descend upon it like vultures once father gave them the nod, Mother chatting his ear off while yelling at Bekah to eat like a lady and not a mongrel. Caroline's stomach was churning in nervousness of the doomed 'walk' she knew they would be asked to take.

Klaus and Elijah, being the gentlemen Katherine had described them to be, keeping their distance and politely answered any questions Bill Forbes threw their way, only Katherine caught their eyes flickering over to them every few minutes. Caroline was too busy attempting to stop her cheeks from looking like tomatoes while she shifted on her feet uneasily.

In her anxious pre-occupied state she didn't quite realize when their mother started commenting on how beautiful their garden was and that the girls should take them for a walk.

Caroline gulped unceremoniously as she nodded and made to leave the house.

This was going to be a disaster.

* * *

He smelled like the rain.

That was the first thing she noticed about Klaus Mikaelson – apart from his striking handsomeness –that he smelled like rain, and rain in her books was divine. As they maneuvered through the small entrance to the sprawling garden their shoulders lightly grazed and she found herself taking a short gasp and desperately turned behind to look at Katherine with a 'help me' look on her face. Her sister only winked at her as she bravely grasped Elijah's hand and directed him to where she desired.

"So..." Klaus initiated after a long speck of silence as they roamed the garden closest to the woods nearby.

"So..." she echoed slightly comforted by the fact that he was just as uncomfortable as her.

"You look beautiful," he commented like a proper gentleman, smiling widely at the sudden quirk in her step and the rosy hue on her cheeks.

"Thank you," she replied like a good little lady fighting the urge to respond in like. He really was beautiful.

"Your father is very entertaining," she spit out when she realized he was waiting for her to say something. Immediately she bit her lip and then sucked her lips into her mouth, realizing what absurd comment she had just made. _True_ but absurd. Ten minutes listening to Mikael speaking and she had been laughing and giggling just like Rebekah, obviously though '_entertaining'_ was not the right word.

Thankfully Klaus didn't take offense and after the first few seconds of disbelief that she had indeed said that, he smiled and shook his head a little. "Father is unique alright."

"So you don't like your name?" she said after a while, silently wondering if it was too bold a question to ask.

"I don't like who it's named after," he supplied as an answer and from his stoic posture and hard face she could tell that the topic was not to be discussed further.

She gulped involuntarily, fearing that she had crossed a line, and she hurriedly turned and continued their halted walk, hoping that it might break the sudden tension. But it wasn't needed.

"Your father sure is inquisitive," he commented with a smile, letting her know that he wasn't angry.

"He doesn't know you yet," she advised leaning in slightly, her bright smile back on her face. "Wait until you've met him once more and he'll be asking for your time of birth."

She decided then and there that the sound of Klaus laughing was the most wonderful thing she had ever heard. He shook his head at her for some reason, still laughing and sat down on the stone bench waving his hand, motioning for her to sit next to him.

"Your brother..." she began but cut off almost instantly.

"Which one, I have two," he teased

"The youngest Kol. He's intriguing," she said.

"Don't tell him that," Klaus replied darkly. "He has a big enough head as it is, he may be the youngest but he's the devil I tell you."

It was Caroline's turn to laugh as she spoke. "I know what you mean. Rebekah may be small but at times I believe she's the actual reincarnation of the devil."

Silence was one thing Caroline was not fond of, but for the first time despite the lingering nervousness in the pit of her stomach, this silence right now in the company of Klaus was almost welcome, comfortable. She enjoyed the simplicity of sitting next to him staring at the flowing hillside.

"Have you done this before?" she asked after a while, surprised by the slight bout of jealously she felt at the thought.

"Yes" he said truthfully. "Though I don't remember anyone actually speaking their mind and not the script their mother prepared. It's refreshing."

At this she instantly developed a renewed sense of pride at impressing him, her initial tinge of jealously vanishing.

"And you?" he asked quietly.

Someone as sharp as Katherine would have noticed the anxious edge to his voice, but not Caroline. She was too sweet and simple to notice the crease on Klaus's head as he waited for her to respond. His frown turned into an amused smile when she started laughing.

"I've never done anything remotely like this ever before. The only people other than my family I spoke to were Damon and Stefan," she said shaking her head.

"And who are Damon and Stefan?" he asked, the creases once again prominent on his forehead.

"The neighbors, I've known them since I was little. Damon is like my big brother and Stefan was like my younger big brother."

"Was?"

"He died," she said uncomfortably and was thankful when he didn't probe further. Stefan's death was still sore in the family.

"And would Damon be the one watching us from the woods?" Klaus inquired as he stared off into the woods, an amused smile on his face.

Instantly Caroline turned to look behind but he grabbed her hand and kept her still.

"We wouldn't want to startle him now," Klaus teased softly, still not releasing his grasp on her hand and she just blinked at him. "Dark hair like a crow and blue eyes like the ocean?" he added turning to look at her.

"That's Damon." Caroline nervously laughed, gently removing her arm from his grip. "He quite overprotective," she added. "I walked for the first time when he holding my finger, mother says it's gotten to his head."

Klaus laughed again and nodded his head. "Nothing wrong in that, I can't possibly imagine how I would behave if I had a sister."

"Sisters are overrated," Caroline chirped. "I always wanted a brother."

"I guarantee you they are far worse. He looks like he's plotting my murder," Klaus commented half seriously as he looked at Damon staring at them and Katherine and Elijah alternatively.

"He only talks big," Caroline said knowingly. She wanted to be brave and place a hand on his shoulder, what other perfect opportunity could there be but she indeed wasn't brave. "But inside he's a big softy, he just wants to look out for us since he believes that all men are scoundrels."

"He wouldn't be completely wrong," Klaus said with a raised brow, he was starting to get more and more uncomfortable with this Damon character.

"Not all men are bad," Caroline said disbelievingly. "My father isn't, Damon isn't, Stefan wasn't, your father isn't, you and your brother's aren't. I refuse to believe that a few define the mass."

He stared at her in awe for a full minute before he spoke. "Where did you learn to speak like that?"

"My sister reads like a possessed woman and then deems it necessary that she educates me."

"Smart woman."

"That she is."

"How do you know my brothers and I aren't just the kind of men your shifty little friend is afraid of?" he asked, suddenly turning to smile at her widely and for the first time she properly noticed his dimples and how childlike he looked when they adorned his face.

It was her turn to tease him. "Are you trying to scare me Mr. Mikaelson?"

He laughed at her fake pout and shook his head silently; she was definitely different from all the other women he had ever met.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love." His genuine smile turned into a cocky one when she blushed and looked down upon hearing his term of endearment. "We should go inside before your friend lunges at us from the woods," he added when he saw Damon's eyes narrowing slightly, but thankfully he was looking at Elijah and not him.

Caroline's face immediately fell at his request. She was enjoying herself, much more than she had expected and his abrupt request felt like a let down, but she had taught well, so she put her smile back on and nodded.

He didn't miss the change in her face and felt the need to add, "It was nice talking to you"

She smiled contently at his statement and his light hand on her back guiding her to the house. This hadn't been quite the disaster she had expected.

* * *

"I think I must be honest with you," Katherine said somberly after recovering from another laughing bout.

She had been getting along very well with Elijah, the fact that he appreciated her confidence and didn't frown on it made it much more enjoyable than any other of these meetings she had had. He was older than most men, almost eight years her senior and that suited her perfectly. She was too headstrong and mature for the younger men. They talked on just about everything when she decided she must come clean about her past life and incidents.

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked a small worrisome undertone in his voice.

Katherine looked down at her folded hands as she said, "I was engaged to another man three years ago."

She was surprised by the fear she felt, fear that he would react just like the other men. Somehow she didn't want him to get turned off by this fact, she had genuinely liked him just as she had predicted.

"May I ask what happened?" he asked in a neutral tone.

She looked up surprised at his question "He died."

"I'm sorry," he replied softly and his behavior only continued to baffle her.

"It doesn't bother you?" she asked instinctively.

"Should it?" he retorted.

"Most of the other men ran away cursing," she replied softly, the tinge of lingering bitterness clear in her voice.

"I'm not most men," he said lowering his gaze to look at her proper.

At this she looked up instantly, a smile back on her face as he continued, "I don't simply assume that a woman has not had a life before she met me. But indulge me this, do you still care for him?"

She thought of it for a while, stealing a small glance at Damon who was still sitting by the edge of the woods and shook her head.

"I had known him since I was a child. I cared for him a lot and I always will, but he is my past now. The future holds no place for him."

"Then that's enough for me," Elijah said in finality.

The first thing she noticed about him was how intense his looks were, and just like this moment she had to look away before she felt the blush creep up on her. Katherine Forbes does not blush... ever.

"Should we go inside?" he asked after a while and she nodded, getting off the small bench they had been occupying.

"I see my sister isn't here anymore," Katherine noted as she looked around for Caroline. "The poor girl was terrified."

"She looked like she was walking to her death," Elijah laughed and Katherine wanted to reprimand him before she realized how true his words were.

"She's too nervous about everything. We are so different; she thinks too less of herself and I think no end to myself," she laughed

"Well I assure you Niklaus is anything but a gentleman," Elijah whispered into her ear and flinched when she realized how close he had gotten.

There was a smile on her face when she entered the house to loud chatter, feeling for the first time like she had before Stefan's death.

And judging by her sister's smile she felt no different.

She had always known there was something special about the Mikaelson's.

* * *

_A/N - I couldn't make Mikael bad coz I don't want any villains in this fic. I wanted him to be a nice humorous father. Is is too weird?_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- I was going to update tomorrow but since I'm done till chapter 8 I thought I'd do it one day earlier. I am so glad that you guys liked non evil Mikael and you'll get to see an even more nicer Mikael here. I think in this chapter you will get that really no one is going to be a bad guy in this fic REVIEW tc..._

_Thank you to my awesome beta **Kady** (klausykins)_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

It was night and she was replaying everything in her head, this time every action every word, every look was furthermore analyzed and Caroline was losing her mind. She still had those tingles in her stomach whenever she thought of her brief talk with . Even in her head she couldn't bring herself to call him Klaus. She was desperately waiting for when mother would take away the over excited Rebekah for the night (who wanted to know every detail from which birds were chirping in the garden to every syllable of every word they spoke) so she could speak to Katherine in peace. Katherine though, on the other hand, seemed as cool as ever; scribbling away in her diary while answering Rebekah's animated questions on Elijah's funny hair.

Katherine had always been the epitome of confidence and not even someone as dashing as Elijah Mikaelson was going to make her stumble. It was the one thing Caroline envied of her sister; the confidence with which she carried herself so sure of herself and nothing and no one bought her down.

Finally a pouting and protesting Rebekah was dragged to bed by their adamant mother leaving Caroline open to bombard her sister with questions.

"Katherine," Caroline said for the third time, trying to rouse her sister from her furious scribbling.

"Katherine, talk to me," Caroline demanded like a spoiled child and finally the brunette sighed and turned to look at her excited blonde sister.

"Yes Caroline?" Katherine answered in a teasing voice, knowing full well the turmoil inside her sister's head.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Caroline asked timidly.

"You sleep and I write, and then we wake up do the chores and..."

"Katherine!"

"Ugh fine, Caroline. I can't beat around the bush like you – did you like Klaus?"

Caroline whipped her pillow at Katherine's face when a loud rumbling laugh left the brunette's lips at the sight of her blushing sister.

"You're so adorable Caroline," Katherine said sweetly. "Well... do you? Or were you just blushing and smiling the whole day for no reason?"

"I don't know," Caroline said sincerely. "I liked talking to him, it wasn't as disastrous as I expected. But I still don't know Katherine, and it's driving me crazy. What is going to happen now?"

"Calm down sister, it takes time. Be happy that we don't have a father like others who'll force us to marry. You know father; if and only _if_ you want it he will make you marry Klaus. Everything will be fine," her sister tried to reassure her.

"This isn't one of your stories," Caroline said bitterly.

"Yes, I know," Katherine laughed. "It's the exact opposite. In my stories there is always someone in the way of the protagonists; an evil stepmother, an abusive father, a scheming brother, an ambitious uncle. None of that here, Caroline. If you don't like Klaus and don't wish to marry him father will not force you. He will wait until you are truly happy, have that much faith in our father."

"But Abigail Rosewell's parents..."

"Forced her to marry, yes I know. But our father is not like that, Caroline. He will take care of you like he has until you are ready, I guarantee that. Any other father would have made me marry Damon, but he didn't. We have something not everyone does, cherish it, Caroline."

Caroline smiled as her sister reassured her that she would not be faced with a similar fate as poor Abigail Rosewell; forced to marry a man she despised simply because her father needed the money that accompanied the marriage.

"What about you?" Caroline inquired with a cocky grin.

"You have no idea how refreshing it is to meet a man who doesn't think of a woman only as an item on his arms and a whore in his bed," Katherine replied instantly, her eyes glazing over as she thought back to her encounter to the eldest Mikaelson.

"Katherine!" Caroline exclaimed shaking her head at her sister's vocabulary.

"Elijah is a man and not a boy," Katherine said wisely.

"Stefan was a boy," Caroline said confused and instantly regretted it once she saw her sister's smile fade.

"Yes he was. But I was a girl then, now I'm a woman."

"So you're going to be Mrs. Elijah Mikaelson," Caroline teased slightly and Katherine tilted her head back as she let out her typical roaring laughter.

"Oh god, Caroline. It was just one meeting, we still have so much to know about each other. And I am particularly interested in seeing how the fancy courts a lady."

"You hate being courted with all the flowers and everything," Caroline pointed out.

"Yes but I have a feeling Elijah is too intelligent to be so boring."

Just as Caroline was about to say something their mother stuck her head inside and yelled at them to sleep this instant or she was going to send Rebekah in for them to handle. In an instant both were under the covers and pretending to sleep. Rebekah was a nightmare when stubborn – which was always.

"I don't know yet," Caroline whispered softly, lying on her side facing Katherine who was just drifting to sleep.

"Hmm...what?" Katherine mumbled sleepily.

Caroline sighed as tried to frame her words. She had been thinking again, thinking hard on naming whatever she felt for him, and she couldn't find a word. How was she supposed to know what she wanted to do if she couldn't even label what she felt for the man?

"I think he's interesting," she said shyly and Katherine opened her eyes fully attentive as she realized what her sister was talking about. "It was nice talking to him, but it's exactly how I talk to Damon and Mr. Salvatore too. How do I..."

"Was it?"

"Was it what?" Caroline asked.

"The same as talking to Damon or Giuseppe?"

"Well no...it was a little different I suppose," Caroline said truthfully, and when Katherine raised a brow she realized her sister wanted a more detailed explanation. "I over analyzed everything I said, I was very conscious of myself which I never am and..."

"And what?" Katherine asked softly scooting closer to Caroline.

"My face hurt from smiling," Caroline replied warily, smiling again at the memory.

Katherine didn't say anything, only smiled back, understanding what her sister meant. She knew how Caroline felt already but she was going to let her sister figure it out on her own.

"How do you know Katherine?" Caroline asked suddenly with an undertone of desperation in her voice.

"Know what?"

"How do you know when you like a person? How do I know that I want to get to know him more, that one day I might love him?" Caroline asked fearfully, her mind swarming with a hundred thoughts.

"It takes time Caroline, it doesn't happen overnight. But for starters, you will think about him _all_ the time," Katherine said, planting a soft kiss on her sister's forehead and added as she turned her back to her, "Sleep now."

Katherine smiled as she congratulated herself on easily recognizing how her sister felt. The widening of Caroline's blue eyes at Katherine's words had been the final tell.

She was absolutely sure that her shy, little, blonde sister had taken quite the liking to Klaus Mikaelson.

* * *

The Mikaelson house was much different than the Forbes home. It didn't have that homely touch to it and it looked more like a mansion than a home. The blame for this lay in the fact that there was no woman in the Mikaelson family to turn it from a big scary house into a home. It had more rooms than they ever needed and even more servants to keep it tidy. Though forcibly the huge dining room was the only common room used occasionally as Mikael had early on declared that they were to eat dinner together as a family.

Though rebellious and with a mind of their own none of the brothers were about to deny such a simple request of their father. Expect Kol who enjoyed doing the exact opposite of what he was told every single time.

Which is why he sat on the said dining table with a bored expression on his face as he played with his food and listened on to his brothers talking business just like always.

"So father, when will be making that trip to India?" Elijah asked as he sipped his wine.

"Not for a while 'lijah, this is neither the season for spices nor sightseeing," Mikael replied. "But I do know that Kol will be accompanying me for this one."

"What?" Kol exclaimed suddenly interested in the conversation. "I don't want to come. I want to stay here."

Klaus smirked as Mikael turned to his annoyed son. "You need to learn the business son and no better way to start than the spice trade."

"But I'm too young," Kol protested and it wasn't lost on anyone that Kol conveniently changed his views on his age to suit his needs. Suddenly he was young when only hours ago he had been declaring that he was no longer a child. "When did they start to learn," he added angrily pointing to his smirking brothers.

"Elijah was younger than you and Niklaus was of the same age," Mikael replied amused and laughed when Kol mumbled under his breath angrily.

"I don't want to do the same thing as the rest of you," he said and his father's eyes immediately softened.

"You are free to do what you wish later, but you must learn the family business. And there will be no arguments on that," he added sternly when Kol looked ready to argue.

"Like I was asking, when will we leave?" Elijah continued his previous question.

"I think two months from now will be the perfect time."

"Can I be excused?" Kol asked bitterly.

"No you may not, you will have dinner with the family," Mikael said firmly.

"I finished my dinner," he added stubbornly.

"Well you may inhale your food boy but we do not," Mikael laughed and even Kol couldn't control his smile.

"I hate listening to you talk about work," Kol complained.

"Well then what would you like to talk about?" Klaus asked pointedly.

He knew exactly what Kol wanted to talk about, and quite frankly he wanted to talk about it too, but was hoping and waiting that Mikael or Elijah would bring out the topic. He had thinking about it the whole afternoon and evening and was itching to get it out.

"My hopeless brothers and their fascination with the Forbes women," Kol said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Well since Kol has so subtly bought up the topic I was wondering if there is yet a time for our voyage to India? I would very much like to spend some more time with Miss Katherine," Elijah said simply and Mikael's smile was practically blinding.

Klaus though on the other hand was envious of how easy it was for his brother to just put it out there, so simply and finitely like it was no big deal.

"I'm glad to hear that," Mikael said and it was no secret that he was ridiculously fond of Bill Forbes and had been hoping that both Klaus and Elijah would take to the girls. "And you, Niklaus?"

Klaus sighed as he faced the predicament he knew had been coming as he spoke, "I don't know, father."

"She wasn't pretty enough for the lady charmer, Nik?" Kol teased and even received a small smile from Elijah.

"Kol, stay out of it," Mikael warned. "What don't you know son?" he added looking at Klaus inquisitively.

"As you know father I'm not that interested in women or getting married," Klaus said bitterly.

"I think Tatia would beg to..."

"Kol!"

"Differ..." Kol finished lamely looking at his booming father with a tinge of fear.

"You are excused, now go to your chambers," Mikael ordered.

"What! But no! _Now_ I want to listen," Kol protested

"Now Kol," Mikael said in finality and the youngest Mikaelson made his way grumbling and pouting to his chambers.

"So you didn't like Miss Caroline?" Elijah asked pointedly as Mikael listened on attentively, both noticing the way he faltered at her name.

"I suppose not," Klaus said nonchalantly.

"Well if that is the case I must inform Bill as soon as possible so he can find her another suitor..." Mikael began but was cut off by a hasty Klaus.

"I didn't say that," Klaus piped up suddenly upon hearing his father's words causing his elder brother to snicker at him.

"Well then what are you saying son?" Mikael asked exasperatedly, not quite understanding why it was so difficult for him to accept that he did indeed like the girl. "I hold a lot of respect for her father, Niklaus, and I will not string them along. If you aren't interested I'm sure there are many suitors out there for such a pretty girl."

"Didn't Bill Forbes say something about the judge's son, Matthew Donovan taking a fancy to the girl," Elijah supplied sneakily trying hard not to laugh at his brother's torn face.

"Ah, yes he did indeed. That boy would make a fine match to young Caroline," Mikael said impishly, quite enjoying Elijah's tactic of getting the truth from Klaus.

"Matt Donovan doesn't know the first thing about talking to a lady, unless it's one he's bought from the brothels," Klaus growled furiously. "Do you really want someone like Caroline courted by a man like that?"

"Well _you_ seem to have much more stronger opinion on the topic than us, brother," Elijah said snidely. "You tell us, do _you_ want that?"

Klaus turned, stumped from his brother, to Mikael only now catching up on their ruse.

"Son, I know you're ambitious. You want to make our business twice the size I did and while I respect that, I feel it is my duty as your father to tell you that _only_ this will not bring you happiness. You will crave more one day, Niklaus, and nothing can make one happier than a woman, trust the old man on this one," Mikael said wisely and was pleased when Klaus seemed to genuinely consider his words.

"It does not make you weak, Niklaus," Elijah added softly, knowing his brother inside and out. "In fact, it can become your strength."

Klaus gulped nervously as he considered his brother's words. This was an alien feeling to him, this warmth and sudden bout of possessiveness he felt for Caroline. He had never felt such for another woman, he had had his fair share of experiences with women but they had been all meaningless trysts. Even Tatia had been his obsession, but not someone he cared for.

"Think over it son," Mikael said as he made to leave knowing that Niklaus would talk to Elijah much more than he would with him. "But I will not leave the poor girl hanging, make your decision and I will relay it to Bill. Don't waste anyone's time."

Klaus nodded as he heard his father leaving and gasped when he received a sharp blow to the shoulder from Elijah, who was widening his eyes at him threateningly.

"Wait father," Klaus called out as Elijah encouraged him with a small nod. "Tell them... tell them I wish to get to know her more, but I can't promise anything," he added hastily.

"That's enough for now," Mikael said cheekily as he turned to leave the brothers to talk, his happiness knowing no bounds.

His stubborn, impulsive son was far more smitten with the young blonde than he could have ever hoped for.

* * *

_A/N- So no klaroline or Kalijah I know but still a lot of feels right? Next chapter - A little Damon confrontation, possessive Klaus and Elijah, funny Mikael cute klaroline and perfect Katherine! ;) _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N – Sorry for the delay, this was supposed to be up earlier but just couldn't find the time! So I'm going to upload the next chapter on Sunday coz I am done writing 11 chapters so I think I can update a bit faster now! Please let me know what you think... REVIEW tc... _

Thanks so much to my beta **Kady** (klausykins)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

It has been three days, three whole days since she had met him and she was yet to accept her feelings or the mere existence of her feelings to herself let alone say anything to her sisters or even her parents. Her parents had completely understood and had given her the time to think; Katherine had only smirked and shook her head at her sisters' indecisiveness whereas Rebekah had pestered every 20 minutes if she had made a decision.

The young girl was ridiculously excited by the prospect of watching her sister get courted. She was used to men flocking Katherine but she had never seen Caroline in the same way.

So Caroline still confused and dazed of the upcoming decision she had to take was doing the best she could by keeping herself preoccupied all the time. She took on all her sisters' chores to keep herself busy, that is except Katherine's charge of cooking. Caroline couldn't cook to save her life and she wasn't about to subject her parents to her horrible culinary skills just because she was nervous.

Which is why she currently was knee deep in the soil of their garden tending to her precious Orchids, effectively keeping her mind off of a certain blonde man whose name began with a k- and ended with a –laus.

Afterwards she would curse herself for choosing this particular time to frolic around in the mud in the burning heat and ending up looking like a disgruntled cat.

* * *

Damon had seen them from a mile away. He heard the sound of the chariot first and had practically flown out of his house ignoring his father's protests.

He saw them walking in the Forbes house direction and couldn't help but notice the elegance with which the little family walked, sans the small kid from last time. They definitely looked the part of the gentlemen Katherine claimed them to be, Caroline had been too busy trying to hide her face and blush to participate in that conversation.

"If it isn't the fancy foreigners," Damon piped up arrogantly when Mikael, Elijah and Klaus passed by his house.

"If it isn't the Peeping Tom," Elijah retorted back in the same arrogant tone as Mikael and Klaus looked around for the source of the cocky voice.

"I've been called worse," Damon dismissed, cocking a brow and walking forward to meet them on the dirt road. "This is actually one of the nicest insults I've ever gotten."

And just like that without knowing nor caring about who he was, Mikael already liked the dark haired man. He appreciated anyone with a sense of humor.

"I'm sure," Elijah responded and Mikael looked from confused from Elijah to Klaus, who after recognizing Damon was looking at him in the same way as his brother.

"And you are?" Mikael asked Damon politely.

Damon turned to look at Mikael for a second before turning his infuriating smile back to Elijah and Klaus. "Damon Salvatore."

"Ah yes, the neighbor," Mikael said in recognition. "Bill speaks highly of your father."

"They've known each other since they were children," Damon supplied.

"Well I'm Mikael and these are my sons..."

"Elijah and Klaus, I know. The girls filled me in," Damon butt in coyly, and it wasn't lost on anyone the way in which he said the _girls_.

Elijah shifted on his feet rapidly turning his stone eyes on the the raven haired man as Klaus got his typical narrow eyed wanting to rip your eyes out look as Mikael looked on amused at his sons behavior.

"Yes the girls," Mikael repeated. "I hear you've known them for years," he added in an attempt to get Damon to say what he wanted. The minute he saw the exchange between his sons and the Salvatore's body language he knew exactly why he had stopped them.

"Katherine was this small when I first saw her," Damon said, happily indicating a small space with his arms about the size of a small newborn. "And Caroline was actually inside Mrs. Forbes when I first spoke to her... or at her."

Mikael laughed softly at Damon's expression and noticed that both his sons had slightly relaxed their rigid stance.

"We'll be on our way then," Klaus said rather rudely as he started to walk away but Damon literally blocked his path.

"Not so fast... I wanted to talk you guys first," Damon said in a mock chirpy voice.

"Well I want to know what you were doing watching us from the woods?" Elijah rebutted and Damon actually made an impressed face.

"I was keeping an eye," Damon said simply.

"On?" Klaus challenged.

"The garden gnomes! What do you think? I was keeping an eye on the girls," Damon chided.

"Let me make something clear," Damon began half-seriously but it was always so difficult to tell with that smile on his face, "Katherine is like my little sister and Caroline is like my little sister's little sister, so as you can imagine I'm a tad bit over protective."

Klaus and Elijah's posture relaxed further at this while Mikael thoroughly enjoyed watching his sons in their new insecure avatar while a smug Damon lectured them.

"I'm even more protective since I happen to know the despicable mind of all men, me being the worst of them and..."

"And you wanted to do the routine 'If you hurt them I'll break your legs'?" Elijah interrupted.

"I'm not afraid of you," Klaus added as Elijah showed his approval to the statement by stepping ahead towards Damon.

"No threats here," Damon said instantly throwing his hands up. "I just thought you should know a few things, because guessing from the girls reactions you aren't like the scoundrels I've come across."

As if silently asking him to continue Elijah moved back as Damon continued, "Men have always flocked to Katherine and she always pretends like she knows how to handle them, like she's strong and brave. She's a tough girl but she breaks just as easily."

Elijah almost appreciated Damon for caring so much for Katherine but shrugged the thought away when he remembered how much he hated his leering face.

"And Caroline..." Damon sighed looking at Klaus, "Caroline is sensitive, insecure, impulsive and childish. She's never even spoken to anyone other than me and my brother before, Katherine made sure to keep her away from the pathetic men in town. Caroline bruises easily." Suddenly Damon's face lit up as he chattered on, "Once when she was little she cried endlessly because she thought a butterfly ate her caterpillar until we caught another caterpillar and showed her that her caterpillar actually _turnedinto_ the butterfly."

Mikael laughed loudly at this and even Klaus couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought of a small Caroline crying over her caterpillar.

"She puts her heart and soul in the smallest things and when they fail, or die or go away she breaks down until either it comes back or we find something else to distract her with," Damon ended in a warning tone.

There's an uncomfortable bout of silence as Damon and Klaus stare at each other and Mikael felt the need to break the ice and stop his son from making a fool of himself.

But thankfully he didn't have to as Giuseppe Salvatore came running out of his house a forlorn expression on his face.

"Damon," he irked putting a warning hand on his sons shoulder, "Let's not intimidate the Forbes' guest shall we?"

It's clear from Giuseppe's desperate tone that he really had no control over his son and Mikael couldn't help but empathize with the poor man. He felt the same way when it comes to his sons.

"They don't look like they get intimidated easily," Damon rebutted impishly. "Or is that all show?"

Mikael let out a booming laugh just as he saw Klaus take a furious start in the Salvatore's direction.

Mikael clapped Damon on the back and genuinely said, "I like you Damon, you've got a sharp tongue on you."

"Well thank you," Damon said in his best gratuitous voice and nodded his acknowledgment.

"Why don't you escort them to the Forbes' house Damon," Giuseppe said slowly, again the pleading tone evident in his voice. "Bill did ask you over as it is."

Damon only made an 'Uhmm' noise and led them in the direction of the house nearby.

"Neither Bill nor Rebekah would stop talking about how funny you are," Damon said to Mikael conversationally as if he was talking to his friend and not one of the wealthiest merchants in the area.

"I've been blessed with two extremely uptight sons, I need my sense of humor boy," Mikael answered teasingly and Damon laughed heartily while both Klaus and Elijah both rolled their eyes.

"Thankfully the youngest is a riot," Mikael added laughing at the memory of all the things Kol came up with.

"Also the bravest. I heard he beat you two," Damon said mockingly, turning around to wink at the stone-faced brothers. "Advantages of being young, you can kiss any girl you want and you won't get beat up for it."

"Kol has his way with the ladies," Mikael confirmed thoroughly enjoying the teasing his sons were going through. "Even older ones."

"Well older ones are the better ones," Damon winked. "Trust me, I know..."

"The young ones aren't that easy to manipulate I suppose," Elijah said haughtily as he stepped ahead of his father and Damon and started walking faster.

"They also don't have husbands with a gun waiting to blow a hole in you," Klaus added with his signature smirk, as he jogged ahead wanting nothing more to put distance between him and Damon.

Damon was still amused while Mikael was glad to see his son's territorial over anything other than the business.

* * *

Caroline was frustrated, extremely frustrated. She had been doing everything she had been told and yet her Orchids kept dying. No matter how carefully she would water them or care for them they just withered away after a while.

And Caroline did not like anything dying, not even plants. She was helplessly removing all the withered and dead Orchids while cursing and muttering under her breath. She heard the familiar laugh behind her and knew instantly it was Damon so she didn't startle when he called out to her.

"Care!" Damon half-yelled purposely using his nickname for her.

"Damon," Caroline wailed in her typical pouty childish voice, "Help me! They keep dying... nothing works. Six months they're all dead."

"Orchids don't like too much sun," a low harsh voice said from right in front of her and she peeked up at the person, squinting her eyes to see through the haze of the bright sun.

She let out a little yelp as her eyes widened and she jumped up wildly when she recognized the person standing in front of her, appraising her with his deep blue eyes which looked even bluer in the sun. And that smile... she still couldn't explain what that smile did to her.

Or those dimples, for that matter.

"I have dirt on my dress," she blurted almost as if stating the fact would make it less obvious.

"And everywhere else," Klaus snipped playfully but instantly regretted it when he saw the way Caroline flustered and started looking at her arms frantically so he dove back into the safe subject of Orchids.

"Orchids need controlled light," Klaus digressed and Caroline immediately stopped fidgeting and paid attention to him. "They need alternated sunlight and shade, if you had planted them on that bed over there," he pointed a bed at the other end and currently shaded by the roof of their house, "They would have grown beautifully."

"How do you know so much about this?" Caroline asked in awe and Klaus bobbed on his feet excitedly.

"It's one of my passions, and Orchids are my favorite, too."

"Orchids aren't my favorite," Caroline said crinkling her nose and wiping the sweat off her brow. "My favorite are lilies."

"Then why are you planting Orchids and not Lilies?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Well because I keep killing everything and I don't want lilies to die at my hand," Caroline said softly feeling quite stupid giving her explanation until Klaus got that half-amused half-adoring look on his face as he slowly laughed.

"Thank you very much for your help though," she added hastily only now remembering her courtesy.

Before Klaus could respond Damon jumped in.

"Oh please don't thank me," Damon said sarcastically waving his hand around. "I only went and bought your blasted seeds and what not every month, but I don't have an accent so don't thank me."

"Go away Damon!" Caroline yelled and Klaus's brows rose instinctively at seeing the sweet Caroline disappearing and the fierce Caroline emerging.

"Oh how she wounds me, my little Carebear," Damon said mockingly putting a hand on his heart as he started to walk away.

"DAMON!" Caroline exclaimed with an adorable foot stomp while Damon and even Klaus silently laughed.

"Don't call me that Damon," she hissed and added in a bellow at his retreating figure "And I'm not little anymore."

Klaus though was quite enjoying watching Damon tease Caroline, starting to not despise the Salvatore as much as he had earlier.

"Care-what?" Klaus asked with a little shake of his head to further watch her get riled up.

"Carebear," Damon quipped popping his head out of the door. "It's my nickname for her. You see she loves animals and resembled a teddy bear when she was young so behold, Carebear."

Caroline whined loud enough for Damon to snicker contently and walk back inside.

"He is annoying," Caroline puffed angrily throwing a handful of mud from her hands, effectively splattering it on her and Klaus's shoes.

"That he is," Klaus agreed.

"But he means well," she added instantly and Klaus only shrugged at that.

"Was he talking to you?" she asked slowly and fearfully as she realized that they had obviously come here together.

"Yes," Klaus said simply enjoying the way she gulped in nervousness.

"He told us a story," he added and Caroline looked like a lost little puppy.

"Of?"

"About you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you."

"And..."

"And a certain caterpillar."

Caroline whimpered and got enough courage in her embarrassment to hit Klaus on the shoulder as he bent over in a fit of laughter.

"Don't. Laugh. At. Me," she groaned while hitting him playfully for each word.

"Please tell me you were young enough to be that dumb," Klaus chided in between his laughter and if she wasn't so mad she would have taken a moment to appreciate how beautiful he looked when he laughed so carelessly.

"Did you just call me dumb?" she screeched on managing to look half angry as she whipped a chunk of dirt at him, forgetting for a minute that this was Klaus and not Damon or Stefan.

"Did you just throw mud at me?" he retorted in a similar tone unable to keep the wide grin off his face.

He had never seen anything more enticing as Caroline's wide blue eyes, her parted lips and her tongue sticking out a little, biting onto it tightly as she muttered a smothered, "Oops."

"I'll clean it," she said sincerely and he shook his head at her fondly.

He realized then how badly he wanted to touch her - graze his rough fingers over her smooth cheek wiping the smear of dirt on in and tuck her stray curl behind her ear. Anything to get an excuse to touch her.

And he did just that, breathing a sigh of relief when she didn't recoil or startle at his motion but just looked at him with wider eyes. Slowly he pulled his hand forward and used his thumb and the back of his fingers to remove the stub of dirt stuck to her cheek, gladly noticing the slight pinkish tinge under it.

She smiled shyly and bent her head down running her own fingers over her cheek.

"Caroline what did you do to your dress!" a high pitched voice startled them both from behind.

Caroline turned around with a yelp while Klaus looked over her shoulder to see his brother and Katherine striding towards them.

"I was just tending to my Orchids," Caroline said with a shrug.

"No excuse to look like that," Katherine reprimanded her sternly and moved forward, running her hand through Caroline's hair attempting to straighten it while painfully rubbing off the dirt from her dress, playing her role as the big sister to the T.

"What happened to you, Niklaus?" Elijah asked amused, looking his brother up and down.

"That's my fault," Caroline said diffidently causing Elijah to raise his brows impressively.

"And why did you splatter my brother with mud?" Elijah asked playfully, smiling at a frustrated Caroline while Katherine still attempted to make her more presentable.

"I might have called her dumb," Klaus chuckled but quickly added when Katherine glared at him unabashedly, "Playfully, I was just teasing."

"Well that's what you get for teasing me," Caroline grumbled as Katherine finally let her go and linked her arm with hers.

"You should be grateful it wasn't me, ," Katherine said teasingly, glancing briefly at Elijah. "I would have dunked your pretty head in the mud."

Elijah and Caroline heartily laughed at her comment while Klaus narrowed his eyes and decided then and there that only a man like his brother could handle a woman like Katherine Forbes.

* * *

_So I was told that this story was a bit weird coz Mikael is so nice and all but I hope at least some of you like it. I am done with 11 chapters and it's not even half the story. This is going to be like a 40 chapter story since I have the entire plot mapped out. Would you guys stick around for so long?_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N- Thank you so much for your reviews and they made me so happy that I just had to update again! And since I finished writing chapter 12 I thought I could update immediately. I will mostly update again on Tuesday. Let me know what you think REVIEW tc..._

This is un beta'd so all errors are mine.

* * *

Ok so in this chapter there is a quote directly from one of my favorite shows, so whoever can guess the quote, character and show gets to request a scene of their choosing and I'll add it into the story.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"So you like flowers or just gardening in general?" Klaus inquired as they stepped out the house in the direction of the bench they had occupied last time.

Caroline now dressed in one of her best dresses, her hair styled to perfection by her bossy sister turned to look at a smiling Klaus, still unable to tell whether he was still teasing her or not. His smile and those eyes were very confusing.

"I like life in general" she retorted rolling her eyes at herself. How stupid did that sound? "I like nature, plants, animals everything" she added in an attempt to not make herself look stupid.

Klaus only nodded as he kept walking further that infuriating smile refusing to leave his face.

"You don't look like someone who tends to flowers" she quipped mockingly.

"I should be asking you that, women like you don't get their hands dirty"

"Well I was taught to do things for myself not order other's to do them for me" she replied proudly.

He wanted to be angry, he really wanted to be angry at her snide comment at him and his family but he had recently realized that it was impossible to be angry at her, especially not when she was looking at him with her playful blue eyes and parted lips, so he only shook his head and laughed more at his own predicament than at what she said.

"You think you know me very well don't you?" he piped teasingly as they sat down by the bench and he happily noticed that there was no Damon hiding in the woods this time.

"Not very well, but I can guess a bit" she said confidently

"Can you now?" From his tone and expression it was pretty clear that he was practically challenging her.

And Caroline Forbes was not one to back down from a challenge.

"I've been a protected child all my life. My parents thought I was too delicate to let out like they did Katherine. And Katherine plays her part as the older sister rather dramatically. She shooed away any boys who would try to talk to me, making it very clear that they were not worth my attention. So what I lack from experience I make up in observation skills"

He was stunned and in awe of how she spoke. It was like she was many versions of herself rolled into one; she could be sweet and gentle, cute and childish and then suddenly turn it around to being so mature and intelligent. Every second spent with her he was getting more intrigued to learn more.

"Go on" he urged when she paused for a bit, almost like she knew he needed to take in her change in mood to start taking her seriously.

"I can read people very well, I proud myself on it in fact. It's one of my hidden talents" and there just like that she went back to being the adorable Caroline, as she puffed up her chest jutting her chin up and looking like a child who finally managed to color inside the lines.

"So you've attempted to read me" he emphasized his use of the word 'attempted' and it wasn't lost on her as she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"You and your whole family" she stated and he looked impressed.

"Enlighten me" Klaus said stifling a laugh.

Caroline didn't like the way he was still treating her like a child, yes she could be childish and immature about things but it was time she showed him just how mature and invigorating bubbly, girly Caroline Forbes could be.

"I'll start with Kol since he's my favorite" she began and his brows rose instantly when he noticed not even the ghost of smile on youthful her face. "He's a lot like your father, he likes to see the good things in life and not take everything at its face value. He's more of a glass half full person, he has a sense of humor because again like his father he sees life as something to enjoy and not an arena to prove himself like his brothers"

By now he was completely sure that the sweet, innocent Caroline had disappeared and this only enticed him more.

"He's too young yet, so unlike your father he doesn't easily express how much he cares or respects his brothers and Father. He feels the need to stand out of the light of the legacy of his father then his brothers which is why I would guess he does things so differently from the two of you" she ranted on quite pleased with herself when she saw Klaus's mouth hanging open slightly.

"Your father well he's unlike any man I've ever met, he reminds me of my grandfather. He's one of those laid back fathers I would say. He is more than happy to let you three make your decisions but that doesn't mean he'll let you run amuck of your lives. He wants you to succeed in everything you want and like I said has a bright approach to life, which is unfortunate since he's been blessed with two sons who look like they have all the burden of the world on their shoulders"

Klaus only blinked at her as she smiled even more widely as she continued "Elijah is the embodiment of the perfect gentleman, very respectful to everyone but that doesn't mean he won't hit back when you provoke him... figuratively of course. He also has a great amount of respect for women and from what I've heard from Katherine, he's very appreciative of a women with a mind of her own and the courage to speak said mind"

Klaus almost muttered a 'women like you?' at this point, she was definitely a woman spoke her mind. But from what he had heard from Elijah all the Forbes women weren't afraid to voice their opinions, one of the main reasons why his elder brother was so captivated by Katherine.

"Elijah also doesn't feel the need to be in control all the time" Caroline quipped in a teasing voice, looking at Klaus wickedly and he could tell where she was going with this "Unlike his brother. He knows he can take back the control whenever he wishes too, which is why he practically oozes confidence"

There was a long bout of silence as Klaus waited for Caroline to tell him her thoughts on him, all the while appraising her curiously. Caroline after her little show of confidence and boldness was starting to feel the shyness creep up on her again, she could easily speak about his family but the topic of telling him what she thought of him was daunting.

"And what about me?" he asked with an amused grin.

"Well you puzzle me " she said truthfully and was rewarded with that slow throaty chuckle of his she had come to love "You aren't as bright and positive as Kol; you are a lot more serious but still not as serious as Elijah. You always look like you're hiding something... like you don't want people to see you"

Klaus nodded absently as he turned away from her, bending his head down and wondering how she could have possibly picked up on so many things after meeting him only twice.

"You find it hard to express yourself" she continued with trepidation "And are often misunderstood because of it. But at the same time, beneath those layers of the well mannered, well spoken, strong man is a less grim, more emotional and fun loving man" she concluded in finality and cursed her weak resolve when her cheeks evidently reddened up as he laughed loudly.

"Who only emerges in the presence of a certain blue-eyed blonde" Klaus finished the sentence for her, turning to look –more like bore into her soul- with his own perfect blue-green pairs.

There were those damn eyes again. As much she liked having him looking at her it did weird things to her.

"So..." she started after a while "How far long were my readings"

"Pretty dead on" Klaus admitted and her face split into a grin "Though your obvious likeness of my other brothers disturbs me" he added in a mock-concerned voice.

"So I'm not just a cute, dumb blonde anymore?" she asked for confirmation, puckering her lips together.

"I never said that" Klaus defended indignantly.

"Yes well you forget , you didn't have to say it you thought it. I can read you remember?" she retorted back and expected him to laugh again but instead he just looked at her funny.

At least in her head it was a funny look, to anyone else it would have looked like a soft adoring look which is exactly what it was as Klaus slowly shook his head as if to brush away some of his thoughts and turned back to look at her, a genuine smile on his face.

"I like you Caroline Forbes" he said almost like a declaration and was elated when her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed thoroughly "And I would like to get to know you more"

And that was it, without even thinking about it he had made his decision. The one he was sure he had made the instant he had seen her for the first time but had taken a while to realize. It just came to him at the moment when she declared that she could read him like he was her property and hers to do anything with... and it enamored him and before he knew it the words were out of his mouth. He had been certain that a decision like this would be long, torturous and drawn out but he just hadn't met the right girl yet.

He was most definitely captivated by the blushing blonde in front of him and for the first time he wasn't holding himself back from expressing it.

Caroline tried to hide her red cheeks from him by the effective veil of her hair by bending her head down. She was thoroughly taken aback by his sudden assertion and was confused as to how to respond to him. What was she supposed to say to that? She had forgotten everything Katherine had told her and her mind was blank as the seconds seemed to go by like hours.

She didn't really even know how she felt what was she supposed to say? Thankfully she didn't have to as Klaus changed the topic immediately.

"So tell me about you" he asked knowing that she needed time to think over what he had said. Hell he needed time to think over what he had said. He didn't want to push her so he steered the conversation out of troubled waters.

"What about me?" she asked a little wearily.

"So you know me as much as my father now and I know nothing about you" Klaus piped.

"There's not much to know of me" she said slowly carefully choosing her words "If you know about the caterpillar story you pretty much know everything" she added feeling her earlier confidence coming back slowly.

"I want to know about your hopes, your dreams. All that you want in life" Klaus asked almost excitedly.

She blinked at him confused and dazed, as she opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water, completely stunned by his questions.

"I-I don't know... I don't have any hopes and dreams" she laughed slightly

"Everyone has them!" he exclaimed aghast "There has to be something you want more than anything. I want to talk about you Caroline"

"I-I... uhhh no one has ever asked me that before" she replied softly, her eyes wide in wonder.

He tilted his head like he was looking at a small child again and gave her that typical half-smile of his that set her heart racing.

"Well I'm asking" Klaus said, his low hoarse voice sending shivers down her spine and she was certain she had never felt this way before.

She shook her head and softly laughed for no apparent reason sending her curls bouncing on her, giving Klaus another excuse to touch her as he moved his hand to brush them away.

Scarily he realized he wanted to do a lot more than just brush her curls away. This little blonde was crawling under his skin, making her mark over him. And all she had done was _talk_.

But his father with his legendary timing popped out near the curve of the house and began to walk towards them, closely followed by Elijah and Katherine as he playfully yelled "I know you're having a gala time Niklaus but let's not overstay our welcome now. It's almost night; we must get going now... before Elijah kills Damon"

At this Caroline who had been busy staring at Klaus jerked her head at Mikael and said "What did Damon do?"

"Oh you know boys and their mine's bigger- no mine's bigger" Mikael muttered as he stood waiting for Klaus to join him.

Caroline and Katherine both burst out laughing manically while Klaus and Elijah looked absolutely mortified.

"Father" Klaus exclaimed admonishingly.

"What?" Mikael said innocently raising his hands "Even the ladies got the joke sons, don't be such downers you two. You'll get wrinkles before me"

Both Elijah and Klaus looked like they couldn't get out of there faster as Mikael continued on with teasing them for being so serious, while Katherine and Caroline tried to keep themselves standing straight.

"You have no filter father" Elijah scolded

"And you son have too many" Mikael continued in his jovial tone.

"I like it" Katherine said in a slow whisper looking at Elijah with such a heated gaze that Caroline felt the need to look away.

If it was possible an even wickeder grin twisted itself onto Elijah's face as he rolled his eyes and said "I will see you later Katherine"

And like the gentleman that he was without caring for their audience he leaned down and lightly pecked Katherine on the cheek. And Caroline wanted to do a happy dance at finally seeing Katherine blush wildly.

Both Klaus and Elijah turned to leave and Caroline's face fell instantly at least expecting a goodbye from Klaus. But she was in for a treat when Mikael sighed and whirled around a walking Klaus and said "Did you forget your manners son, at least tell the pretty lady goodbye"

Klaus glared at his father for a full minute before turning to Caroline, a smile instantly forming on his face as he stoically said "I will see you later Caroline"

With a nod he turned around and followed his brother as Mikael shook his head and said his own goodbye to Caroline and Katherine as he muttered under his breath "That boy is one cornucopia of social awkwardness"

* * *

_A/N- Thank you to those who said that non evil Mikael isn't bad and that you guys like him. I think for me it was loving Sebastian Roche so much that made me make him like this in this fic. You'll see more funny Mikael here and I hope you like it._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N- Hello! Did you miss me? Here's another chapter, and I'm so glad that I'm updating way behind the number of chapters I have done coz currently I am royally stuck in my 12-13 chapter coz I'm so confused! So unless I suddenly write a lot expect an update in 4-5 days! REVIEW tc... _

Thanks a ton to my beta **Kady** (Klausykins) who I trouble a lot.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Katherine," Caroline whispered, making sure not to alert their mother. Slowly she sat up in their bed and hissed at Katherine who was bearing her soul into one of her precious books; her head bent low near the candle, her brow furrowed as she scribbled away furiously.

"What Caroline?" Katherine replied tiredly, looking up from her diary to give her sister a disdaining look. She was tired, no she was exhausted. Caroline knew why Katherine was so tired; she had worked the whole day. Elijah had kindly informed Katherine that he might be coming to visit after a few days on the first day they had met, while Klaus had done nothing. Maybe if he had then he wouldn't have her found knee deep in mud looking like she had been baked in the sun for hours.

Expecting Elijah's arrival everyday Katherine had been cooking like it was a feast every day and today finally as she dragged an impressed Elijah to the kitchen every one finally understood why she had so generous in the cooking department. One of Katherine's hidden weapons was her culinary skills and she trusted in the old saying 'the way to a man's heart was through his stomach'. She sure managed to sway away father's anger with her pies every single time.

"You should get to bed now Katherine," Caroline said concerned. "You look awful."

Katherine laughed slightly at her remark and closed her book shut, carefully placing it in the drawer and collapsing on the bed next to Caroline.

"What happened between Elijah and Damon?" Caroline asked slowly and Katherine sighed loudly knowing that Caroline wasn't going to let her sleep so easily.

" wasn't joking you know. Just the usual round of mine's bigger – no mine's bigger," Katherine laughed.

"Katherine..." Caroline admonished angrily. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Katherine said softly. "Nothing really, just men being men. Damon might have been a little too rude to Elijah and I yelled at him for it so don't worry."

Caroline surveyed Katherine's exhausted face wondering where her sister got so much courage from. On the outside Katherine looked perfectly fine, like nothing could rustle her. But Caroline knew her the best and she knew that deep inside her strong resolve there was a storm inside Katherine's heart.

"What is it?" Caroline asked softly and Katherine closed her eyes momentarily reading the underlying concern in her sister's voice.

"Damon isn't supposed to protect me, he isn't my father," Katherine said bitterly. "And moreover I definitely don't need protecting from Elijah."

"You know why Damon is like this, more so with you," Caroline responded carefully nudging closer to Katherine.

"I know," she replied but still not seeing what Caroline meant.

"He lost his brother," Caroline said in a barely there whisper not knowing if it was the right time or the right topic to be picking with Katherine. "The closest person he has in this world... and he just wants to do his brother right."

"I know," Katherine repeated more sternly this time, her eyes glassing over at the mention of Stefan.

"You shouldn't be too hard on him," Caroline advised wisely. She knew how easy it was to get mad at Damon, she did so practically every thirty seconds but like she had told Klaus she never had a doubt in her heart that Damon always meant well.

"So you weren't too angry at him for attempting to intimidate Klaus and Elijah?" Katherine asked smugly, the playful twinkle returning to her brown eyes.

"Not really," Caroline started but immediately added in a sour tone, "He told them the caterpillar story though."

At this Katherine burst out laughing at the memory of young Caroline crying inconsolably for her caterpillar. With a practiced maneuver she avoided the pillow the blonde had aimed at her head and laughed even harder.

"Stop laughing at me," Caroline screeched softly."I was only five years old, Katherine."

"I know..." Katherine said wiping a tear off her eye. "You cried for two days straight, Caroline. You were a funny child," she added fondly making Caroline smile as well.

"Stefan kept saying that his ears were ringing for days after that," Caroline laughed along with Katherine remembering how much Stefan and Damon had teased her over the incident.

Katherine nodded slowly, the sadness returning to her eyes but Caroline knew it was different this time. She had seen Katherine missing Stefan; she had seen her crying over him. But this was different... this time Katherine looked like she was almost frustrated at Stefan.

"What's wrong Katherine?" Caroline pleaded. "I know you're not mad at Damon, you can never stay mad at him for too long."

"I'm mad at Stefan," Katherine hissed letting a rare tear slip her eye.

"Why?" Caroline gasped.

"He won't go away," Katherine said. "And as long as Damon is here telling everyone that he promised his brother to look after me... Stefan will never go away. And I can't move on."

Silently Caroline took her sisters hand under the sheet and squeezed it lightly knowing that no words would comfort her now.

"He's gone but he still won't go away," Katherine cried softly turning to bury her face in the pillow, she never let anyone see her cry not even her sister.

"Maybe you feel guilty," Caroline supplied carefully not wanting to push too hard. "For caring about Elijah."

Katherine laughed through her tears as she commented, "You sound like Rebekah."

"But you might be right this time," she added as she turned around to face Caroline. "I think I need to make my peace with Stefan."

"Enough about me now," Katherine said chirpily wiping her tears and scooting closer to Caroline. "Tell me more about the dimpled Mikaelson."

Caroline snorted at how easily noticeable his dimples were and surprised at the fact that she wasn't blushing. She really was getting more comfortable around him wasn't she?

"Well he grows Orchids," Caroline said fondly. "He really does," she added when she noticed Katherine's shocked face.

"They never cease to amaze me," Katherine muttered. "So, do you like spending time with him?"

Caroline sighed as she turned the tables around, completely ignoring the question, as she demanded, "How can you decide so fast? How can you decide you want to get to know Elijah so quickly when you're confused about your feelings?"

Katherine rolled her eyes at her sister's deflection but still went along with it. "I'm not confused about my feelings for Elijah, I'm confused about my guilt for Stefan."

"How did you know Katherine?" Caroline whined. "How did you know he was different?"

"He doesn't see women like every other man in this world," Katherine said tenderly. "He didn't just assume that I had no life before him. You don't know how refreshing it is to hear that. He shook me with that, no one had ever said that to me."

"Don't worry Caroline," Katherine said soothingly when she saw the distraught on her face. "One day you'll know, too... when whoever he is says or does something that takes you by surprise. Something no one has ever done before."

As Caroline turned to her side in a vain effort to beckon sleep, she faintly recognized the accented voice in her head prodding her on.

And then she realized it. Klaus had surprised her. He had asked her something no one had ever asked her before.

He had given her the possibility of having her own hopes and dreams.

* * *

Klaus was a late sleeper, he always had been. He couldn't be an early bird like Elijah who considered an early start to the day as the best start to the day. Mikael was too old to be able to sleep like his son and Kol... well Kol considered any time spent sleeping late meant less time to annoy someone. So Klaus was always the late sleeper in the house.

Which is why when he felt something plop onto his bed and slap, yes _slap,_ his behind at an ungodly hour he tried to shoo them away with his choicest swear words, but when his words were met with a cocky laugh he knew exactly who the perpetrator was.

"Kol leave me alone!" Klaus bellowed trying to shove his brother onto the ground using his legs, but Kol was well embedded into Klaus sprawling bed as he whacked his brother on the buttocks again.

"Rise and shine Nik," Kol said brightly and Klaus groaned as he turned to look out the window. His eyes wide and disbelieving he saw the faint blue in the sky indicating that it was barely dawn and cursed once again.

"Kol out now!" he roared and mashed his head into the pillow when he felt the bed rise as Kol got up and made his way to the door.

Klaus was just deciding how he was going to make Kol pay for this when his drawling voice came back to him. "Oh well, then I'll tell the pretty blonde in her nightdress that she's going to have to walk all the way back to the Forbes home."

"What!" Klaus exclaimed pouncing up in his bed almost falling off of it in the process.

"Caroline is here?" he asked doubtfully.

"Mmhmm," Elijah replied from his door as he stood watching his brother with an amused grin on his face.

"She does look particularly perky in the morning," Kol added mischievously deriving a growl from a furiously dressing Klaus and a glare from Elijah.

"Kol," Elijah warned. He was all for teasing Klaus especially so early in the morning but he was not fond of Kol's vocabulary for women.

"Move," Klaus said half-angrily and half-excitedly as he pushed Kol out of the way and ran out of his room.

"Give her my regards," Kol yelled at his back and Elijah sniggered when Klaus bellowed back a, "Bite my ass."

"You should stop teasing him so much," Elijah said. "Or he'll lock you in the stables again."

"Pfft..." Kol dismissed. "Then I'll just complain to Caroline about my big, bad, mean brother."

Elijah snorted as he watched his youngest brother snoop around in Klaus' room as he said, "You really are the devil Kol."

"Jealous that her sister isn't here?" Kol asked impishly.

Elijah considered his words for a minute before laughing and shaking his head as he said, "I would be if I wasn't so excited to see Niklaus's reaction."

"Who's the devil now 'lijah?" Kol pointed out as the snuck downstairs to listen in on the love-birds.

* * *

Klaus practically skipped down the porch steps as he took in the sight of Caroline in front of him; she had her back turned to him, the thin cotton night shirt rustling around her in the morning breeze as she closely observed the Orchids in the garden around the stone pathway. From the side of her face he could tell she was smiling but he still couldn't suppress the feeling that something was wrong.

Why would she be here so early in the morning?

"Caroline," Klaus whispered when he reached behind her and she let out an adorable little yelp as she turned around to face him.

He really shouldn't have looked, he _really_ shouldn't have looked. But he couldn't help himself but he knew he had made her uncomfortable when he saw the uneasiness cross her face. But the sight of her in front of him only in her sheer nightdress was too appealing to not even give a look over once, which is exactly what he did. His eyes momentarily lingering over the cleavage it provided. He was a strong willed man but really he still had the same hormones every other bastard in this world did.

"What are you doing here Caroline?" he asked worriedly hoping to distract her from her uneasiness but she was already pulling her arms around herself consciously.

"Uhmmm I don't know," she blurted softly looking anywhere but his face.

"Is everything alright?" he asked and she only nodded.

"Caroline," he said again after a few seconds and she finally looked up at him. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled when she detected no anger in his voice just plain curiosity. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh."

"About something," she clarified further and he nodded dumbfounded.

He bobbed on the balls of his feet slightly as they kept staring at each other and he could practically see Elijah rolling his eyes at his ridiculous behavior.

"So... what you said yest -" she began but he cut her off hastily.

"No, not here."

She looked half confused and half worried so he explained, "Elijah and Kol are spying on us from the first floor window."

Instantly Caroline jerked her head up to the side and frowned when she was his brother's in the window, Kol let out a yelp and ducked down while Elijah simply waved.

She smiled back at him, it was impossible not to be nice to that man.

"This way," Klaus said with a smile, placing a hand on her back but immediately withdrew it when he realized just how close to her skin it was.

He glanced up at Elijah shaking his head at him and shrugged slightly giving his older brother a 'what do I do I now' look. Elijah sighed and rolled his eyes and made an action of removing something from his shoulders and pointed to Caroline.

When it clicked in Klaus's head he let out another 'oh' as he took off the coat he had lazily thrown on him and draped it around Caroline's shoulders, this time purposely grazing his fingers over her bare arm. He didn't think she minded when she only smiled at him lightly, taking the coat into her hands.

He rested against the stone figure in the back garden where no one could hear them and smiled at her. "So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes," she said decisively. "What you did yesterday, asking me about my hopes and dreams, no one has ever done that. I've never thought about these things. You took me by surprise. Made me think that I could have my own dreams, as well."

"I haven't slept all night," she added lamely and he looked at her startled not knowing how to respond.

"You're here because you can't sleep?" he inquired wishing he had Elijah's tact.

If Elijah had been in his place Caroline would have been inside with a warm cup of tea in her hand and cakes stuffed down her throat. Elijah always knew the right thing to do.

"I've haven't thought of anything else all-night," she breathed sharply.

"You've been thinking of me all night?" he said less as a question and more as a boastful remark.

"No!" she exclaimed but changed path when he frowned at her dismissal. "I mean I've been thinking about what you _said_."

"Alright and?"

"I want to have hopes and dreams, things I want in life," she smiled sweetly and he couldn't help but return it.

"So what are your hopes and dreams Caroline?" he asked softly.

She smiled even more widely as she took a few tentative steps ahead and stood only a few inches from him and he only just noticed how unruly and un-kept her long hair was and fought the desire to run his fingers through it.

She had literally walked out of bed and showed up here. She definitely was something else.

"I've thought of one till now," she said proudly and wriggled her entire body from side to side like a child after getting a sweet eliciting that soft laughter from him.

"Only one?" he teased and he realized right then that he liked to tease her because he loved the way she looked when she narrowed her eyes at him.

She looked innocent and dominating with a dash of her own special brand of Caroline adorableness.

"Yes only one," she clicked her teeth in response.

"Well what is it?" he asked sincerely.

"Swimming!" she half-shrieked, her face beyond gleeful.

"Swimming?"

"Yes, swimming," she nodded.

"Like in the water?" he asked, confounded.

"Yes," she said a little slowly not getting why he was reacting so oddly. "I don't know how to swim and I might be a little afraid."

"Afraid? Why?"

"I fell into the ice when I was young and never had the courage to try again," she shrugged and for the life of him he couldn't get the image of little Caroline falling into ice out of his head.

Suppressing a laugh he ploughed on, "So your dream is to learn how to swim?"

She noted the incredulousness in his tone and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him as she teased, "Small things give me a lot of happiness, Mr. Mikaelson."

"So I will teach you how to swim," he declared as he got up.

"You will?" she said surprised and he was confused again.

"Yes," he repeated with a smile and she smiled back happily.

"I should go home now," she said awkwardly after a while.

"I'll take you home," he nodded as he led her back to the front of the house, heading for the chariots but she protested.

"No I can go back on my own," she insisted. "Father is a light sleeper, he'll hear the horses from far off."

"No- you can't... wait your parents don't know you're here?" he asked wide-eyed and she bit her lip anxiously and shook her head.

"Caroline!" he laughed unable to hide his admiration at her brave stunt.

"Katherine will cover for me," she assured him.

"Still I'm taking you home," he said firmly guiding her towards the chariots

"No really I can make it..."

"No arguments Caroline, you walked all the way here at the crack of dawn you are _not_ walking back. I'll take you home," he practically ordered and watched as her brows rose and she slowly nodded.

"You're domineering in the morning," she observed with a small giggle.

He spoke before thinking and had to resist the urge to turn around to look at her beautiful blushing face.

"Yes well, get used to it."

When they reached the entrance of the house Caroline wanted to disappear into the coat and die as she saw a smiling Mikael waiting for them.

"Ah, Miss Caroline, why don't you join us for some tea?" he asked politely like she wasn't standing in front of his house at the crack of dawn... in her nightdress.

"No thank you, I really must get home," she said blushing and felt the need to add, "I'm sorry for showing up like this."

"Oh! Don't be child," Mikael dismissed patting her on the head lovingly. "I'm guessing your parents don't know you're out for a stroll?"

"There's currently two pillows in place of me," Caroline said timidly and Mikael let out a booming laugh as Klaus shook his head.

"Elijah," Mikael called out loudly making Caroline jump.

"Yes father?" Elijah said showing up at his father shoulder.

"Take Caroline home, will you?"

"I wanted to do that father," Klaus butt in grudgingly.

"Of course you did," Mikael sighed. "Both of you take her home."

Klaus groaned and muttered under his breath knowing that his father was trying to give Elijah another chance to spend time with Caroline, effectively squashing Klaus' plan of getting to talk to Caroline more.

"Caroline, next time you wish to meet Niklaus, you don't have to come all the way here," Mikael informed her with a grin on his face as she said her goodbye. "Make him work for you," he advised teasingly and yet completely sincerely, causing her and Elijah to snigger loudly.

"Father," Klaus said half-offended half-amused.

"What?" Mikael said innocently raising his hands. "You may be my son but I'm always on the girl's side."

Klaus shook his head at Elijah and Caroline laughing as they walked towards the chariot until Mikael's voice boomed at them.

"And for the love of god, one of you have the sense to give the girl your overcoat. _Before_ she freezes to death preferably."

* * *

_A/N- Ok so a few people pointed out that Caroline might be too girly, well I'd like to say it's because of her age and trust me soon enough and as the story progresses Caroline is going to grow up and be a different woman but still Caroline that we love, that's what this story is about –Life and how it changes people and things. Also, because she is young and not exposed to as such the 'courting' world she is much more reserved and skeptical about it._

_And lastly, no this is __**not**__ going to be a happy story by no means at freaking all. Issues, life and other things will pick up and will be getting tumulus in a few chapters and with what I have planned this story is going to have pure __**tragedy's**__ just not intentional, simply how things happen in anyone's life. _

_Still want to read?_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N- I don't think I'm writing this fic anymore, I hardly got any reviews for the last chapter and I get alerts and favorites but there are just a few people who review and it's very disheartening to the writer, and also I am tired of the hate msgs I get on my tumblr after each chapter, I ignored it for so long but now it's gotten to my nerves and they have ruined whatever excitement I had for this story. I probably will write and finish it because I have the whole plot ready and I myself love the story in my head but I don't think I will upload it. _

I have about 13 chapters written as of now so I think I'll just update those, but if no one wants to read this either then I'll just delete the story.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It had been a relatively silent ride back to Caroline's house. Caroline too uncomfortable speaking in front of Elijah and Klaus too furious at the fact that Elijah was there to begin with. Elijah was simply amused at his brother and being the gentleman that he was engaged Caroline in polite talk while inertly laughing at Klaus's frown.

Klaus returned home straight away bidding Caroline a hasty goodbye. Elijah stayed back to speak with Katherine which had been his intention from the very beginning. Caroline was glad that Elijah had stayed back since she hadn't quite thought everything through when she left to Klaus's house in the morning. She had easily climbed out of her window but if not for Elijah she never would have been able to climb back in.

Katherine's eyes popped upon and were narrowed murderously not because she noticed her sister sneaking into their chamber so early in the morning but because she could see a silently laughing Elijah supporting her from falling. Katherine was even more furious when Elijah left in a second not even looking at her and immediately diverted her anger towards her heavily flustered sister.

"What in the world is going on?" Katherine demanded and Caroline shot her head up in surprise, startled in her vain attempt to smoothen her nightdress which had gotten all kinds of messed up in her venture through the small window.

"Katherine" Caroline breathed softly putting a hand on her wildly beating heart. For a second there she had thought her mother had caught her.

"What is happ-?" but Katherine's repeated demand was cut short as both girls heard footsteps advancing towards their chamber. After a second of shock Caroline launched herself onto the bed and hastily pulled the covers over her head while Katherine still fumed at not getting any answers.

All her questions were put to rest when their mother entered and declared that Elijah was here to meet Katherine.

A wildly excited Katherine barked at Caroline to untangle her hair as she tried to make her morning blanched face look more presentable, while steadily ignoring Caroline's entertained giggles.

To Caroline it was revitalizing to see Katherine this excited and nervous for the first time in months.

Finally once Caroline had grudgingly accepted to take over all of Katherine's chores for the day, Katherine ventured out to greet Elijah back to being her confident and radiant self.

And Katherine was not to disappoint in her assurances of being completely opposite to any woman Elijah had ever met as she puffed up her chest and said "If you don't inform me of your visits beforehand Elijah we're going to have a problem"

"Do we?" Elijah asked mockingly

"Especially when you're sneaking my sister in at such a notorious hour" Katherine hissed at him ensuring that her mother wasn't around.

"If I wasn't so sure about your unwavering confidence Katherine I'd say you sound jealous" Elijah teased just as softly and laughed when Katherine made a disbelieving noise and shook her head.

"Well I assure you the only person your sister was interested in seeing was my brother" Elijah said seriously and Katherine snorted in response "And I offered to bring her home. A clever ruse to get to see you again"

He raised his brows at her as if challenging her to throw him one of her famous quirky comments but instead she smiled widely before patting him on the shoulder and said "Good answer Elijah, good answer"

Caroline and her mother waved and smiled at Elijah in disbelief as they watched them walk off together – to the market of all places.

Katherine haughtily announced that she wasn't about to abandon her daily routine simply because Elijah had decided to grace her with his presence, and that if he wanted to spend time with her he would have to accompany her to the market.

Only Katherine could practically order a man to accompany her to the market.

And she had to admit he wasn't as out of odds at the hustling bustling market as she had predicted. He even herded her from one vendor whom he declared to be ripping her off with his exuberant prices.

Remembering the way Elijah had bargained with the annoyed vendor Katherine let out a small laugh as they walked back to her house, their hands filled with their purchases.

"What?" he asked turning back to look at her.

"You didn't look as horrified buying vegetables and meat as I thought you would be" she commented

"Well I'll have you know I've been to the spice markets in India, this was nothing compared to that" he answered wisely and she controlled her urge to ask him questions about his travels endlessly. She had something else she wanted to do right now and she had been avoiding it for ages, but right now at this very moment when she was thoroughly overwhelmed by her feelings for Elijah was the perfect moment to finish her task.

To say her peace.

So she stopped in her tracks and Elijah turned to her expectantly immediately sensing the somberness in her face.

"Anything wrong?" he asked concerned and she shook her head in response.

"There is something I need to do" she said turning her doe eyes on him full of hope and warmth "Will you come with me please?"

"Of course" he said instantly confused as to what she meant, but knowing that if it was so important to her then it was important to him.

* * *

Of all the places she could take him to this was the last place he had expected. But when Elijah read the inscription on the grey stone ahead of him and the heavy, painful steps Katherine was taking he understood immediately.

He watched her from a comfortable distance not too close and yet not too far. He didn't want to hover over her but he didn't want to leave her either, so he sat perched on an unmarked stone a few rows behind carefully studying her tense shoulders and trembling hands as she placed few fingers softly over the bold letters "STEFAN SALVATORE"

Katherine smiled widely as she whispered a small "Hello" fixing her gaze on his name. Her smile widened even further when she felt the tears creep up on her, smiling was always her con to keep them at bay. She looked like she was fine but it was all an act.

"I know it's been a while since I've come to see you" she continued swaying on her feet "But I haven't had the courage and if I don't do it now I never will"

She knew no one was going to talk back to her, no one was even listening –not Stefan for sure and Elijah had taken refuge far enough to ensure that she wasn't uncomfortable.

But she didn't care if he overheard, she wanted him to know what she was going to say. She didn't want to start of their relationship with secrets and hidden feelings... she wasn't in it for the thrill of a few days but something she wanted to keep with her for the rest of her life.

"Everyone told me it would get easier and that eventually I would move on" she said softly straightening her back and raising her head high as she said "And I believed them because I am not weak, and it did get easier it really did. But no one warned me it gets harder _after_ you move on"

She had come here with one intention in mind and she was dead set on fulfilling it no matter how it may seem to anyone, the only person's opinion she cared about was Elijah and she hoped he wouldn't turn around his opinions on her.

"In the beginning I took time to accept and deal with the fact that you were gone, it was hard and despite how much I cared for you my life didn't need to end with yours, so I didn't let it" she continued on bravely jutting her prominent chin out "Then I began to think of my future, one without you and trained myself to look forward to it. Then came the disappointment; no one wanted to marry a girl who had been promised earlier. Some mothers herded away their sons certain that I was a curse and a similar fate would befall their sons"

She laughed softly as she remembered how her father had yelled at those people to get out of his house before he himself cursed them to eternal damnation, with a shake of her head she ploughed on "I was okay with you not being here, I was okay with living my life without you. I was okay with moving on from you. Until Elijah came into the picture and with him came a storm of guilt in my heart"

"I care for him Stefan, I really do and I can't even explain it to myself" she said wiping off the small tear running down her cheek "It's barely been a week and I can already feel myself falling but I'm holding myself back, something isn't letting me give myself to my feelings. And that something is you"

She paused for a while as if she wanted to give Stefan wherever he was time to let it sink in, turning a little to the side she took in Elijah's furrowed brow and knotted hands and knew he was listening too.

She could see sliver of doubt in his face and knew Stefan would have asked the same question, so she asked and answered their questions on her own.

"Guilt over what?" she commented over a small hiccough "I haven't thought of you in weeks Stefan. I'm forgetting you. What I feel now I haven't ever felt in my life, not even for you. That there lies my guilt and it consumes me"

She was 11 years old when she decided she wanted to marry Stefan Salvatore, 15 when they declared their love for each other; 16 when she felt him sloppily attempt to kiss her; 17 when she planned their entire life together; 18 when he died.

Her and Stefan were young love but her and Elijah was something explosive and she could see it coming even now.

"You were my first love and you always will be, but my future is Elijah I can feel it" she said not bothering to cover her tears now "So I need to let you go"

Like a gift from the Gods a light drizzle descended upon them, soaking her hair and hiding her tears.

"Goodbye my love" she said almost happily as she pressed her lips to her fingers and gently placed them on his grave marker and turned back to Elijah's surprisingly warm eyes with a smile on her face.

She was finally free. Free to be Elijah's.

* * *

Caroline knew something was either terribly wrong or terribly right when she saw the glittering manner in which Katherine was smiling for the remainder of the morning, and Caroline knew Katherine used her smiles to cover up her sorrows. Ever since she had waved goodbye to Elijah with such an adoring look in her eyes one would have thought he had captured the moon for her, Katherine had been suspiciously chirpy.

She even hummed and smiled as she stirred the stew, a clear sign that she was losing her mind and Caroline was waiting to be left alone with to be able to grill her for details which would only come once lunch was finished.

Katherine smiled like a idiot into her spoon full of soup answering father's questions with such cheerfulness even mother seemed concerned.

"So Caroline..." Bill Forbes began looking at his blonde daughter expectantly when Liz got up to clean the vessels dragging a reluctant Rebekah with her.

"Yes father"

"What did you think of the Mikaelson boy?" he asked simply and watched with a stone face as Caroline spluttered into her soup dropping the bread from her hand.

"What?" she stuttered while Katherine giggled.

"You heard me" her father replied not a big fan of the theatricals "I will be meeting Mikael tonight and I would like to at least know what you think of the boys, plus you've met him three times already"

"Two" Caroline instantly corrected, her forehead wrinkling in confusion.

Bill simply tilted his head and raised his brows at her skeptically, the impish message clear in his face.

"What... how?" Caroline stumbled slightly afraid of how angry he would be.

"Oh please!" Bill chided playfully waving his hand in her face "You think I don't know what's going on in my own house"

Caroline's face effectively reddened as she looked down at her plate only slightly reassured by the fact that her father wasn't that angry.

"I'm not asking you to sign in blood Caroline" he further teased "I think it's time to let us know what you would like"

When Caroline still said nothing and continued to blush into her food he turned his question to his other daughter "Katherine, not that I need to ask but would you like to get to know Elijah more?"

"Absolutely" Katherine said confidently without hesitating or flustering and Caroline envied this quality of hers.

"And you Caroline?"

Katherine gave her a little nudge and widened her eyes at her as Caroline carefully said "I suppose it wouldn't be the worst thing"

Her father rolled his eyes and said "I'm sure they both will be happy to hear that"

Caroline gasped rather dramatically as Katherine got up to answer the knock on the door "You're going to tell him... them?" Caroline asked her father desperately and he turned to look at her incredulously.

"Well Niklaus has to find out eventually or do you just plan on sneaking out of the house forever?" he quipped humorously and Caroline groaned at him but her retort was cut short when Katherine came in with a evil grin on her face as she announced.

"Speak of the devil. Klaus is here for you Caroline"

* * *

"I really didn't think this through" Caroline muttered under her breath clutching seven or so sheets to herself and looking down at the pond in fear.

There were at a small pond near Klaus's house. If her stomach hadn't been churning from anxiousness and embarrassment she would have found it beautiful. It truly was with a steady flow of water from the small waterfall and the clear cold water at the base of it, the dense trees around it giving the little catchment an exotic look.

But right now she was doomed.

"Why that's love?" Klaus asked with a smile on his face that refused to go away, surprised at his own ease at calling her such endearments.

She whirled around to see if he actually was that dense but when she saw the grin on his face which he was trying hard to vanquish she turned around grumbling to herself again.

She had forgotten or simply hadn't factored in the lack of clothing part in her little adventure to learn how to swim. No she didn't need to be nude but she definitely couldn't jump in with her dress, the weight of the corset itself would drag her down to her death.

And he clearly realizing this way before her had been startlingly chipper ever since she had gone to greet him at the door.

"I changed my mind" she declared trying to cover up her awkwardness and he raised his brows at her expectantly "I don't want to learn how to swim, let's chose something else... like berry picking I don't know how to do that either"

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable Caroline... but you don't have to chose something else" he laughed trying to wrench the white sheets from her hand but she had them in a vice grip.

"Calm down Caroline, I remember you saying I'm one of good ones right? Trust me love" he said in that low hissing growl of his to which she would happily give away her vital organs.

She nodded meekly and gave up the make shift towels from her hand and turned to face the pond. Yes he was one of good ones and scarily enough she did trust him so she took a leap of faith and turned around to raise a threatening finger at him as she declared

"Okay fine, but no funny business or I'll set Damon loose on you"

She crinkled her nose and pouted when he only laughed at her threat as her trembling finger went to unfasten her dress.

She really hadn't thought this through.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N – I want to thank everyone for the response, I really do appreciate it. It made me feel like there are people who like to read this story. I had started to write this story as my guilty pleasure and wasn't so sure about the response it would get, I think my initial notions bought be down furthermore. I will update the chapters I have done, and I am writing the story because I want to do it for myself, and if people are still interested in wanting to read I might upload as I keep writing. _

_To anon reviewer '__**Care Bear'**__ – I understand that it might be frustrating for readers that I have chapters written but I'm not updating, it's simply because I get terrible writing blocks and if I'm a few chapters ahead it means I will at least update once a week instead of once a month, that's why. I hope you understand._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"So what is this called?"

"Floating"

"Hmmm... floating"

"Yes"

"Is there really any point to _floating_?"

He definitely was not appreciative of the way in which she said floating like it was some despicable activity whereas in fact it was an essential part of her training, despite the fact that he had prolonged it further than quite necessary.

"Well how do you expect to swim if you can't float?" he countered convincingly and she turned her raging eyes on him in a flash.

He wondered if she knew that he secretly enjoyed the fury in her eyes, it gave her face contrasting features that stirred dormant emotions _and_ hormones in him.

"And do you need to be holding me for this exercise?" she said spitefully bending her head to indicate her waist on which he had a tight grip ensuring that she didn't slip beneath into the deep cold waters, his other hand quite comfortably nestled under her arm just inches away from the curve of her breast making him smile even more cheekily.

She should have been blushing; really she should look like the sun right now. When simple compliments from him had her flushing like no tomorrow his body so close and quite literally against her's should have her radiating heat. But she was far too angry, frustrated, irate and a complete cocktail of emotions that she couldn't quite explain to play her blushing role right now.

And no matter how many times he tried to explain it she didn't understand why she needed to know how to float, but he did so she went along; firstly because she had no clue it involved so much body contact and secondly because she hadn't yet learned to say no to those boyish dimples and playful eyes. But now she was thoroughly regretting it; firstly because she was shivering from the cold water and that just made him pull her closer to him and secondly because despite racking her brains she just couldn't seem to pinpoint the overwhelming feeling that was clouding her heart and body.

And it didn't help that Klaus was shirtless.

He seemed to sense the turbulence inside her as he snaked his arm around her arm more securely, bending closer to her ear he whispered "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

She moved her head to look at him angrily fully intent on giving him a piece of her mind for this shenanigan, but stopped with her mouth half open once she took in the emotions on his face. His lips quirked up to reflect the slight tease of his words and thoughts, his eyes lit up in mirth waiting for her reaction expectantly almost as if he wanted her to yell, but perhaps it was the close proximity of their faces or the first time his defenses cracked because under those layers of playfulness she could see the fear in his eyes.

Fear that she indeed was uncomfortable with him or near him.

She lowered her head slightly and laughed to herself, a second ago she was about to rebuke him and now she felt the need to reassure and comfort him.

What do you call that?

"No" she answered with a shake of her head and looking him straight in the eye "You don't make me uncomfortable. You do make me doubt my own sanity though" she added as an afterthought.

He laughed carelessly, the tinge of fear and anxiousness disappearing to be replaced with his usual confident swaggering self. His laughter sending tremors through her body and as she took in his smiling face she finally realized the emotions surging through her at the moment, and no wonder she had been perplexed, she had never felt that before.

She was attracted to him.

Plain and simple. And the last time that had happened was when she was 14 years old and she had met one of Damon's friends from the town and had blushed and spluttered around like an idiot. Needless to say Damon never let her near his friend again. But she had been a young girl then, hardly even complacent with the concept of attraction to begin with let alone experience it.

But she was certain that is exactly what she was feeling now, everything she had read and gossiped with Katherine seemed to check out perfectly.

And _now_ she was uncomfortable.

"Uhm... can we just take a break" she said lamely and bought her hand down to his, hurriedly peeling off his fingers and held her resolve when a flash of hurt crossed his face.

He didn't say anything as he slowly swam them to the shallow areas letting go of her waist and she started to back away from him instantly, moving at speeds she didn't think possible. Suddenly he whirled around almost making her fall down and walked away from her.

"Where are you going?" she said skeptically as he began to walk out of the pond.

"I thought you said you're done" he replied tonelessly

"No I said I wanted a break" she pointed out starting to get angry at his behavior.

"Whatever" he grumbled as he grabbed a sheet and started to dry his arms ignoring her angered 'ugghhh' from behind.

Ok so maybe she should have tried to cover up her haste to get away from but that didn't give him the right to treat her like that. Plus she wasn't repulsed by him but exactly the opposite, he just didn't know that and she was not about to tell him.

"Get out Caroline" Klaus snarled holding out another dry sheet for her. In the time that she had been muttering to herself he had already put on his shirt and packed everything into the small cloth bag "I'm taking you home"

"I'm not going anywhere" she hissed back crossing her arms over her chest, quite proud of the fact that his eyes involuntarily moved to the clear cleavage it provided.

"Don't be stubborn Caroline" Klaus drawled and she looked up at him with all the fury and hurt in her eyes and shook her head solemnly "Get out of the water"

"I'm not going anywhere with _you_" she snapped and he growled as he moved forward.

"Oh why because I've been such a horrible person by attempting to teach an imbecile childish –" he spat venomously

"Oh so not only am I dumb I'm also childish?" she exclaimed angrily moving behind towards the opposite bank as he moved closer to her.

"I never called you dumb"

"I'm sorry if I'm not mature enough for you" she continued mockingly "Tell me how else I'm not good enough, is my hair too blonde... Is"

"Stop it this instant and get out of the water Caroline, you can get sick" he demanded putting his foot back in the beginning of the pond and her back was against the opposite bank, a defiant expression on her face.

"What do you care?" she mumbled under her breath, hugging herself more closely trying to keep her treacherous tears at bay suddenly unsure of how they had gotten to yelling at each other. She was sure that he hadn't heard until he opened his mouth and closed it awkwardly.

"I'm warning you Caroline"

And that was it, the floodgates opened as she turned her teary, agitated gaze to him and finitely said "No. You leave; I'll find my own way home"

He hesitated for a second but ultimately hoisted the small cloth bag on his back and stomped away but not before he heard Caroline yelling at his retreating back.

"Oh and thank you, your highness for taking time to teach this poor stupid imbecile child how to _float_"

* * *

"I don't know what happened" Caroline repeated for the 10th time and Katherine sighed for the 10th time.

"I know" she tried to reassure her sister, grasping her hand in hers tightly.

They were lying side by side in bed, the light flicker of the candle the only light in their chambers as Caroline reiterated her and Klaus's little tiff.

"He's mad at me" she said somberly turning to look at Katherine, her eyes brimming with those pesky tears again.

"He's not mad at you," Katherine reassured soothing her rigid curls "He's just hurt. He thought you didn't want him, that you were uneasy with him and that's why he reacted like that"

Caroline nodded her head slowly still not sure how this was every going to be fixed. She had only ever had a fight with her sisters or Stefan and Damon, but they had been so easy to resolve. But this was different and she knew it was mainly her fault.

"It's really my fault" she admitted

"Hmmm yes," Katherine agreed "But you'd be surprised at the fact that men are much more insecure than us, your reaction hurt him and confused him but you just need to talk it out and it will be fine"

Shaking her head furiously Caroline changed the subject, ever since she had returned home with a suspicious and grumbling Damon she had thought of nothing else and she was going crazy.

"Why are you so happy today?" she asked Katherine who's instant smile was blinding.

"I went to see Stefan today," she whispered and Caroline's eyes widened "I made my piece Care and I've never felt like this before"

"You went with Elijah?" Caroline asked shocked

"Yes," Katherine laughed "I realized what I felt guilt over, I was forgetting Stefan and all because of Elijah, and until the moment I let him go it felt wrong"

Appraising her sister in awe Caroline commented "You really are over Stefan aren't you?"

"Yes I am" Katherine said confidently "And after today any doubt Elijah might have had will be gone too. See everything worked out"

On seeing the still sour expression on Caroline's face she added "And everything will work out between you and Klaus"

"How?" Caroline cried desperately

"Well you'll keep up with your tradition and go to see him at the crack of dawn and explain everything" Katherine advised blowing out the candle on her bedside "Now sleep"

With another exaggerated sigh Caroline finally tried to relax and sleep thinking of how she could possible explain herself to Klaus.

* * *

"I didn't know this was going to become a daily thing" Kol's loud haughty voice startled Klaus from his sleep and he buried his face further into the pillow and grumbled to himself.

Unable to stop thinking about the incident with Caroline it had been difficult for him to to fall asleep as it is, and he did not want to be awakened so early again.

But Kol had other ideas as he grabbed a thick book from Klaus's bookshelf and whacked it on his butt as he chided "I am not your messenger you know"

"Kol. go. away" Klaus resonated enunciating every word.

"Your blonde is here to see you again and I will not play messenger boy anymore, next time she shows up you better be awake or I'm sending up her up, just imagine how repulsed she would be with your dirty clothes lying everywhere"

Klaus pounced up in bed just like the last time and asked "Caroline is here?"

"Are you deaf or just that dense in the morning Nik?" Kol said clicking his tongue and ducking in time to avoid the book Klaus threw at his head.

"Get out of my room" Klaus said as he pulled on his pants and rushed out the door stopping right next to Kol and snarling "And stop hitting my behind"

"But it's so much fun Nik" Kol yelped after him laughing heartily.

* * *

"Caroline" Klaus said solemnly as he reached her standing position in front of her.

"Hello" she said shyly and he only nodded in response, sadly noticing that she had dressed herself appropriately this time.

"I'm sorry for what I..." she began but he cut her off

"No... it was my fault. I shouldn't have left you there" he said regretfully, he had been thinking the whole night about how horrible it was of him to just leave her in the water.

"I asked you to leave" she pointed out and was glad when his lip twitched up into a small smile.

"More like yelled and screamed..."

"Yes well you were yelling at me too" she snapped heatedly

"Yes I know" he laughed "I'm sorry"

"It's okay" she said shrugging her shoulders, finding it harder and harder to form her sentences "It was my fault"

When he didn't say anything only looked at her expectantly she continued with a nervous gulp "I think I gave you the wrong idea and..."

"Oh I got the idea loud and clear love" he interrupted bitterly and she sighed at her incapacity to explain her reaction.

How was she supposed to tell him that she practically ran from him not because she didn't want him but in fact because she wanted him a little too much?

"You don't understand" she said helplessly and he looked at her skeptically so she continued "So will you teach me today as well?"

"I thought you didn't want to learn anymore?" he asked with a raised brow

"I do" she said sincerely purposely taking a step closer to him "Unless it's too frustrating to teach a dumb, imbecile, child..."

"I don't think you're dumb or an imbecile" he breathed heavily "I do think you're childish sometimes, but I find it cute"

A wide grin formed on her face at his comment and she grasped onto her best asset to exploit him "Please, please! I want to apologize for yesterday, teach me please!" she whined holding onto his arm, giving him her perfected pout and wide eyes that had anyone melting.

With a low grumble that had no effect courtesy the gleeful smile on his he agreed and led her back towards the pond.

With a small happy clap and a skip in her step she followed. If she couldn't tell him that she was attracted to him, she would show him.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N – Thank you for the reviews for last chapter and here is the new one, it has a lot of Klaroline, basically just a lot of fluff, I hope you all will like it. I'm not so sure about this chapter but I couldn't really do anything to change it so here you go. If you all like it then please let me know. REVIEW tc... _

A few people got the quote from chapter 5 right – It was Sheldon from Big bang theory, so those who got it right can request a scene they want in the story and I will try to fit it in. Leave it in the review.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

It had been about 3 weeks since their first troublesome little tryst in the pond and by now Caroline was an expert swimmer, if she wasn't afraid of hurting his already fragile ego she would have let him know that she thought she was better than him by now. She could easily swim across the pond, even in the deep areas which had earlier frightened her into a hissy fit. She also didn't point out to him that floating had nothing to do with swimming... at least she thought so.

But of course she had hidden all these things from him, even the fact that she could swim well. Still pretending to be the slow learning, ditsy blonde was seemingly the only way she could think of to spend time with him since he was still being aloof. Apparently he still couldn't get over her reaction, if only he knew the cause of said reaction.

She had been practicing how to swim on her own, dragging a protesting Damon with her to ensure that she doesn't drown. Every evening after she was done with her chores and Katherine was out with Elijah she would descend upon Damon demanding him to take her to the small creek near their house where she practiced swimming and floating all on her own, whilst a grumbling Damon kept watch.

She had learnt swimming the hard way; by practically needing it to survive. She never noticed the difference between the pond and the stream and despite Damon clearly pointing it out she simple dismissed it as his typical over protective behavior until one day the change in current had her swimming upwards and quite pathetically, and she thought she was going to die until a furious Damon swooped in to save her. He refused to help her after that, not understanding why she suddenly wanted to learn swimming now when he had been badgering her about it for years.

But of course he didn't know that her trainer was a shirtless Klaus.

But she didn't need Damon to watch over her after the incident, those few seconds of almost dying had taught her better swimming than two weeks and two trainers. She didn't tell Klaus of all her extra-curricular activities finding his glee at teaching her a little too endearing to stop.

Which is why she was currently immersed to her shoulders in the water at the edge of the pond silently admiring Klaus's chiseled torso from the corner of her eye. She considered it quite fair to gawk at him fleetingly, it's not like he hadn't sneaked in a look at her bosom once in a while or almost every time he thought she wasn't looking.

But he was still not being as bold and wicked as he had been that day still stung from her apparent dismissal. So apart from the times he had to help her from _supposedly_ slipping on the rocks he kept his distance and today she had come with the exact purpose to change his perception.

"You know you can't keep swimming in the shallow" he pointed out mockingly startling her from her thoughts.

She looked up at him on resting against the opposite edge of the pond and her lip quirked up into an impish grin as an idea formed in her head.

"Well I'm too afraid to go into the deep" she pouted, jutting her lower lip out as much as she could.

"You have to" he insisted "There's no point to swimming in the shallow"

"Well..." she said with an intentionally indicative edge to her voice "Why don't you come with me"

He looked baffled for a second but she didn't give him time to either consider her suggestion or reply back as she swam closer to him, grabbing his arm and dragged him towards the darker deeper parts of the pond which she had purposely avoided like the plague.

With confidence that could only be labeled as pure swagger she locked her arms around his neck pushing her body as close to his as her conscious allowed. Instinctively his hands wound around her waist, a confused almost suspicious expression on his face as they moved into the deeper part of the pond.

He was supposed to let her swim here while he kept an eye; she was not supposed to be smiling at him so widely that it baffled him further. Was this the same woman who had scurried away from him in a flash last time? It still stung him to remember how she couldn't have gotten further away from him fast enough.

And yet here she was in his arms, again, looking at him in the literal exact emotion of repulsion.

She really was perplexing.

And that's when things started to click in his head one by one and the cloud of confusion in his head paved way to elated enlightment.

She had tricked him. That sneaky little thing.

She stilled in her movements of dragging them further into the deep while unconsciously enjoying the feel of his body so close to hers when she noticed the wave of emotions on his face. His eyes went from bewildered to thrilled within seconds and before she could ask or react he lowered his face to hers and smiled wickedly as he whispered

"You're a naughty little girl Caroline"

She took extreme offence to his words and implications despite her body betraying her mind and quivering at his playful, low growl.

With a shocked gasp she attempted to remove herself from his grip, quite like she had last time but it didn't faze him one bit. Instead he only pulled her in harder smacking her body against him completely.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she mumbled picking a point on his shoulder and staring at it intently. She controlled the urge to snap up and glare at him when a slow rumble shook through his body sending aftershocks to her. His face was ridiculously close, too close. She could count the hairs on his face if she wanted to.

"I never thought behind that veil of sweet homely girl was someone so... wicked" Klaus quipped loving the red color that flooded her cheeks.

"I _really_ don't know..." she defended

"I know you can swim love" he pointed out smugly, pulling on her head to get her to look at him "I'm the teacher remember, you've been pretending. You tricked me" he added in disbelief that she would do such a thing and that he hadn't caught on it instantly.

"No... Really not. What makes you say that?" she said adamantly still not ready to give up her ruse and embarrass herself.

"Well for starters you're the one floating us right now" he chided and she let out a strangled groan and violently pushed herself out of his grip, proving him right when she floated perfectly and started swimming towards the bank. But suddenly an arm encircled her waist roughly yanking back into his body.

And it was clear he had lost whatever gentlemanly trait he had been displaying over the last few days.

His mouth by her ear and her body fitting against his like a perfect puzzle piece he breathed "I like it"

It wasn't the cold water that made her shudder vigorously or her tiredness make her eyes flicker shut at his words. Obviously her aim of showing him that she wasn't repulsed by him had worked perfectly. But she needed to get away from him before she discovered new things about her attraction to him that she wasn't yet ready to unearth.

"Can we get out now?" she softly tilting her head to look into his eyes.

He nodded instantly thankfully not angry or disturbed by her comment. He recognized it as a simple request and nothing more.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked skeptically as he watched her dry her hair.

"No... I'm not" she smiled sweetly "And I'm not uncomfortable with you or anything else you may think. If I was anything but the opposite of those things would I have made a fool of myself?"

"You didn't" he shrugged, the small tinge of worry leaving his face "It's nice to know you can play me like that"

"Well there's a lot more to me than the blonde hair and blue eyes" she informed him sternly, straining all the water from her hair.

He only smiled as he pulled on his fresh dry shirt much to her dismay and decided that no matter what life would never be dull with Caroline.

* * *

"Why were you afraid of swimming?" he asked conversationally almost an hour later as they sat side by side on the bank of the pond. It was going to evening soon and he knew he had to take her home, but it had been wonderful just sitting and talking to her. Every third thing that came out of her mouth had him more and more intrigued.

"I fell into the ice and just never had the chance to swim again" she replied turning to look at him, and he instantly smiled at her the dimming light of the sun giving her unruly hair a halo effect.

"How did you get out?"

"Katherine saved me" she replied proudly "She yelled for father, dove in and pushed me out of the hole. Then father helped her out"

Remembering her poor mother's state when father and Giuseppe had bought home the two drenched and shivering sisters Caroline emitted a small giggle "I was fine really, it was Katherine who had a fever for days. Mother was so tense; she yelled at me for being stupid to go onto the ice then at Katherine for being stupider to jump in after me. Then she felt horrible for yelling at us when we were sick so she hugged us so tightly that father had to rescue us from suffocating"

She stopped talking abruptly and looked into the woods wondering why she had started to relay a stupid story to him. He loved it when she did that though, her eyes lit up with such love for her family that it enthralled him. He had never seen so much devotion in anyone's eyes.

He could only hope that one day someone would look at him like that. He ignored the voice telling him that he wanted it to be Caroline.

"Your mother loves you all very much" he said it more like a statement than a question causing her to turn her head and study his face intently. The underlying tone of resentment startled her.

"Of course she does" she said "All mothers love their children"

"Not all" the words were out of his mouth before he could stop it and with an exasperated sigh he closed his eyes, knowing full the troublesome direction he had steered their conversation to.

"What about your mother?" she asked hesitantly, unsure of whether she was entitled to ask such personal questions but yet at the same time wanting to know everything about him.

"I don't want to talk about it" he said finitely leaving nothing to further discussion with his harsh tone, his clenched jaw and his twisted hands.

"I'm sorry" she said timidly cursing her uncontrollable tongue and lowering her gaze to her knees.

He cursed her ability to make him feel like the scum of the earth as he attempted to explain himself "I-I just don't like to talk about her"

"It's alright" she said reassuringly, looking up with a small smile and stifling a yawn "But if you do ever want to talk about her, I would love to listen"

He only nodded uncomfortably. He was not big on sharing his feelings, or thoughts or stories of his childhood. Elijah was the one good at that, he was only good at one thing and that was his business. He deemed himself highly knowledgeable on his negotiating and trading skills. But what use were they of with Caroline?

She was the exact opposite, always bustling with excitement to share and express herself and he loved to listen to her, that was something he was always good at; listening but not partaking. But he knew he couldn't expect her to go along with his guarded behavior for a long time but his every instinct told him to push it as far away as he could. Most people never liked what they heard or learnt. Why would Caroline be any different?

"We should get you home" he said noticing the setting sun and was starting to get up when Caroline let out the most delectable whine.

"Uhmmm I'm tired" she moaned stretching her legs and laying down on the ground "In a while"

Not knowing what to do when she simply closed her eyes with a content smile on her face and wriggled around on the soil to make herself comfortable Klaus grabbed his overcoat and put it over her. With nothing else to do he lay down beside her surveying her childishly happy face in awe.

For the first time in years he found himself wanting to talk about his life with someone.

* * *

Katherine had been writing in her book again when she heard it, her head snapping up instantly, straining her ears to confirm it. The sound of the horses hooves on the gravel and the screeching of the wheels confirming to her that Caroline had returned, mostly probably accompanied by Klaus and as Katherine was visibly hoping accompanied by a certain older, darker more intense Mikaelson.

Her father sitting across her on the large dining table heard it too and laughed bemusedly when his otherwise poised daughter sprang from her chair and raced her mother to open the door. There was a frown on Katherine's face when she took in the sight ahead of her and not due to the lack of Elijah's presence.

Their mother being a _mother_ descended upon Klaus gasping and demanding "Is she alright?"

Bill stood up at the sound of his wife's worry to see Klaus carrying a seemingly unconscious Caroline in his arms.

"She's fine" Klaus consoled a worried Liz, getting slightly worried himself "She just fell asleep... I don't know what happened, one minute she was mewling and the next she was out like a light"

Katherine laughed heartily throwing her head back knowing all too well how quickly Caroline fell asleep when worn out. Placing a hand on a flustered Klaus's shoulder she said "She does that, our bedroom is this way. You can put her in there"

"She refused to wake up. I've never seen anyone fall asleep so fast" Klaus muttered to Katherine as she led him through the common room

"She's a quick sleeper, always look for her tell. When she starts rubbing her nose it means she's going to fall down any minute" Katherine informed in all her sisterly wisdom as she pointed out the room to him and went to fetch a change of clothes for a drooling Caroline.

All the noises and shuffling around had disturbed Caroline as she began to stir in his arms and Klaus realized just how well Katherine knew her sister as Caroline involuntarily rubbed her nose on his shoulder. She resembled some sort of furry creature when she did that. No wonder Damon gave her such nicknames.

He couldn't help but laugh when she rubbed her nose against his shoulder even harder as she sleepily muttered "Mmmm... you smell nice"

This made him laugh even harder knowing full well if her conscious state could hear her she would be beet red.

"You smell like water" she informed him crinkling her now red nose in the air "Like the rain"

"That's good" he said absently as he laid her down and retrieved the sheet from the foot of the bed to drape over her.

"That's why I wanted to learn how to swim..." she cooed in her sleep curling her body around his coat which was clutched possessively in her hands.

"What?" he asked confused

"Water silly, I wanted to learn how to swim because you smell like the rain" she answered exasperatedly, her eyes drooping and her breathing evened out as she fell asleep all over again.

"That makes no sense" he mumbled to himself with a small laugh. Sleepy Caroline was not only adorable but also spoke nonsense.

"_That_ would be one of the most sensible things she has said in this state. She once tried to convince me that monkeys were stealing her prince" Katherine jibed as she walked up from behind him and started to unfasten Caroline's dress.

Klaus leapt up from his sitting position on the bed, unsure as to whether he should laugh, look away or what? But thankfully Katherine stopped midway and turned to raise a brow at him clearly telling him to take a beat.

So he obliged and started to walk out but not before he heard Caroline's last sluggish murmurings

"Did it stop raining Katherine?"

* * *

"Stop it!"

"But it's fun"

"No... no no enough" Caroline cried as Klaus dived down into water again and sure enough emerged near her left shoulder making her shriek even though she knew it was him and that he was going to do that, but yet it made her startle. Every single time and Klaus seemed to thoroughly enjoy troubling her so.

"Stop it" she said sternly grabbing him behind and neck and holding on tightly in an attempt to keep him from going under again. Instantly his hand was at her waist scrunching up her think cotton slip in his hands as he pouted... yes actually _pouted_ at her.

"I'll stop when you stop making those delightful noises" he said playfully trying to push her underwater but she resisted using her legs to stay afloat trying to scream at him over all the splashes they were making.

"My sister has read horrible sea monster stories to me; please do not bring them to life"

"Are you calling me a monster?" he asked suddenly stopping in his movements and she took the chance to grip his shoulders more firmly, ensuring that he wouldn't disappear beneath only to pop up in some ungodly place, scaring the living daylights out of her.

"Yes" she said finitely nodding her head superiorly and he snorted at the surety in her tone.

"I'll show you monster" he smirked and dove down ignoring her loud groan of protest.

Giving up all hope for respite she just waited for him to explode from somewhere, training herself to be completely aloof this time around.

But it was not to be as her entire body was lifted out of the water, her legs drooped over his shoulder as she gripped his ragged curls to stop herself from falling. But making her fall head first into the water was his idea to begin with as he all but threw her off his shoulders.

"Klaus!" she hissed loudly as she fell into the water, her hair fawning over her face as she sprung up to the surface. Feeling his hand close to her she whacked it hard while moving her wet hair out of her face.

She wanted to hit him even more, somewhere where it would really hurt but couldn't when she saw the warm look on his face and his wide blue eyes.

"What?" she asked running her hand over face expecting to find something slimy on it.

"You said my name" he breathed and she looked at him perplexed.

"Well it _is_ your name right?"

"Yes" he rolled his eyes "But you've never called me Klaus before. It was always "

"Oh"

"It sounds nice in your voice" he said in a low, rough voice and she blushed slightly laughing at him "Say it again"

"No" she cackled splashing his face with water

"Say it again please" he pleaded grabbing her wrists in his hands

"No!" she refused adamantly but immediately gave in screaming a strangled "Klaus" when he started ticking her ribs "Ok ok Klaus stop. Klaus!"

She didn't expect him to stop as quickly as he did but when she turned her head to his she lost her train of thought. It was happening exactly like the blasted stories Katherine had to read to her, his face only an inch away from hers and she noticed every contour of his handsome face. The way his eyes were darkening making her convulse in her belly and lower her gaze instantly, but he lifted her chin making her look him in the eye.

She had always laughed at the stories Katherine had read, finding it preposterous how the heroine's eyes would focus only on the man's lips but now that it was actually happening to her she cursed herself for not paying enough attention to them. They might have come in handy at the moment when she was certain that Klaus was going to kiss her.

And despite having called it unhygienic once upon a time, she _really_ wanted Klaus to kiss her. With a deep breath she closed her eyes giving herself over to her feelings and him.

But the feel of his lips on her never came as a small cough interrupted them and her eyes flew open.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Elijah said with a stony face and Caroline blushed till her toes "There was a messenger from your father Caroline"

Her head shot up at that instantly, worry filling her heart.

"Elijah" Klaus said impatiently his arm still around Caroline's waist getting tense himself at the frown on his brother's face as he said

"Rebekah's hurt"


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N – Hey guys, thank you so much for your reviews for your last chapter, I was very happy to see you liked the Klaroline fluff. This chapter has less of Klaroline and more of Kalijah, but I hope you still like it. Please let me know what you think, it's the only thing that gives me the confidence to keep writing more. REVIEW tc.. _

Oh and also, if anything doesn't make sense now or doesn't seem to fit – don't worry later on in the fic, it'll make perfect sense. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Many people in the town and especially those who didn't know Elizabeth Forbes personally were of the opinion that she was a cold, emotionless woman. She seemed to fit the tag in the society; never the one to boast about her children in the little gatherings the women organized making it seem as if she simply didn't care, not the one who held onto her young daughters hand at her fiancé's funeral, instead letting her even younger daughter take on that responsibility, never the one to show any affection to her husband ahead of prying eyes, never the one to exude the delicate and poignant mannerisms which a woman of any average stature must possess.

But no one other than her daughters knew perfectly well how terribly wrong these perceptions about their mother were, especially when any of them was hurt.

In the event of an injured and hurting child Elizabeth Forbes was the weakest of all. She was a tough mother, teaching her children the ways of the world and preparing them to deal with them. In case of emotional setbacks she trained them to brave through them, survive through the bleakest conditions and didn't cajole them like infants.

_But_ the sight of her wounded child rendered her a blubbering mess.

Which is exactly what she was at this very moment hovering over Rebekah, fussing over every little thing; adjusting the pillow under her little head, asking her for the 50th time if she was thirsty, ordering her husband to make the doctor check her bandages again, yelling at Damon to quit making the girl laugh and glaring at Caroline demanding why she had been so late to get home.

All the while Rebekah was thoroughly enjoying the attention she was getting. In the midst of her sister's marriage possibilities she had been more and more put to the backseat and this little unfortunate incident of falling off a 10 foot tree was putting her right back in the spotlight and she was basking in it as much as she could.

Katherine had already promised that she would make her favorite pumpkin soup every single day before she hurriedly left the room, Caroline had decided to bring her fresh flowers everyday to make corsages and other things, father had pledged to read to her every night, Damon declaring that he would come play with her to avoid her dying of boredom with her sisters, her mother had cajoled and cuddled her like she was a child again... after screaming at her for being stupid enough to climb such a high tree, and stupider to fall off it.

Safe to say her accident wasn't as big as people were making it out to be. Not that she minded as she giggled happily at Damon's funny faces, one hand in his and the other in a teary Caroline's tight grip enjoying the way her father patted her foot listening to them.

As if all this attention wasn't enough, she had even gotten personal greetings from the two Mikaelson brothers to which she blushed and hid herself behind a smirking Damon as much as she could.

* * *

"Katherine?"

Elijah pursed his lips as he watched a frantic Katherine stir the ladle in the giant pot vigorously.

"Katherine" he repeated

It was after another few times that she realized he was calling her and startled in her hurried actions to glare at him.

"What?" she said almost rudely but Elijah maintained his clam attitude.

"She's fine" he said softly placing a comforting hand on her shoulder but she gently shrugged it off.

"I know" she said tight lipped

"The doctor said she was hurt but she'll be fine" he told her, knowing that she had already heard the doctor but thinking that she needed to hear it again.

"It's a broken leg which he said will be healed in a month, a few bruises on her arms and a little sore stomach but..."

"She banged her head" Katherine said tonelessly as she grabbed something from a jar and threw it into the boiling liquid.

"Yes I know, but again he made it very clear... it has no affect. She's going to be fine Katherine" Elijah tried to soothe the worry lines on her forehead and on cue Rebekah let out a roaring laughter from inside at whatever thing Damon had said.

"I know" she repeated herself banging a pan on the burner

"Katherine you need to calm down. Everything is alright" Elijah said and immediately took a step back when Katherine whirled at him furiously but only went to a small jar above him, grabbing it in her hands and sprinkling it into the pan.

It was when she turned to him he noticed that she was crying. Having had enough of her aloof behavior he grabbed her wrists and started to pry her away from the flame but she resisted.

"Elijah don't... I have to finish that"

"Everything is fine"

"No it's not" she yelled wrenching her hands from his and wiping her tears "It's not fine. I was supposed to be watching her. I let her fall. All because of this stupid..." she strode to the small table and picked up her diary and wheeled it out the open window "Book. I was too busy writing in it and I wasn't paying attention"

She breathed unevenly staring at a fixed stop on the floor, her chest rising and falling as for once she didn't control her tears. She never cried in front of anyone, _never_ and yet she was sobbing in front of him and she had no clue how or why.

"But she's going to perfectly fine" Elijah assured moving closer and holding her from the shoulders lightly "It wasn't your fault. It can all be fixed"

"This time" she muttered bitterly looking up at him with her watery eyes "What if something terrible had happened, what if- it was horribly irresponsible of me"

He didn't know what to say to that, how to explain to her that this wasn't her fault, but she didn't give him the time to attempt it as she walked back to her hissing pot, the determination back in her step.

"I have to get this to her immediately" she said purposefully wiping her hands on her dress and Elijah nodded behind her knowing that this was troubling her but not wanting to push her. She would tell him when she wanted to.

Knowing that they needed a family moment and he was only crowding them he crept out of the house and tiptoed to the garden behind the kitchen. He wasn't going to say goodbye, Katherine wasn't in the mind frame for courtesy right now.

While the entire family plus Damon was huddled around Rebekah he quietly slipped into Katherine and Caroline's chambers, wiping it on his pants he placed Katherine's diary next to her quill stand and left.

* * *

"Whack him on the butt"

A very familiar laugh followed the crude cocky voice and Klaus was certain it was a dream. He had often dreamt of that laugh, it was becoming a reoccurring thing recently.

Though the voice of his young brother did faze him he dismissed it to the fact that Kol caused annoyance everywhere, even in his sleep. But when he heard the voice of his other older brother he was beginning to wonder if it really was a dream.

"How is Rebekah?"

"She's much better"

By now Klaus was really scared that this was no longer a dream but reality and when he heard Kol's arrogant drawling voice he only just suppressed the groan of annoyance.

"You have to hit him on the behind or he won't wake at this hour" Kol instructed superiorly and Caroline blushed looking down at her toes "It isn't difficult just take the book, raise it in the air and..."

"Ok ok I'm up" Klaus said as he sat up in bed closing the covers on him and deeply regretted just throwing his dirty undergarments on his bed post last night.

"Kol out" he ordered while Caroline shyly swayed on her feet.

With a last smirk at Caroline Kol sauntered out followed by Elijah leaving them alone and Klaus was incredibly uncomfortable to have Caroline in his chamber especially when he was naked and his pants were 6 feet away.

Like she had read his mind she bent down and picked them up and handed it to him, turning around so her back was to his instantly.

He laughed silently as he put on his pants under the sheets and he asked "How come you aren't with Rebekah. I wasn't expecting you today"

"The poor girl is being smothered by Katherine and mother, she needs some space" Caroline shrugged and heard the bed creak as Klaus got up but still didn't turn around.

He walked past her grabbing a shirt... off the floor again and was about to wear it when he noticed her horrified expression, her nose crinkled like someone had shoved something foul smelling under it and her upper lip curled up in disgust.

"What?" he asked skeptically

"That was on the floor" she said incredulously pointing at his shirt "In the dusty corner"

"So" he shrugged pulling it over himself quite amused with the noise that came out of her, it definitely did not sound human.

"Don't you fancy rich people have maids?" she demanded crossing her hands over her chest and he snorted in response

"No one is allowed inside my chambers"

She resisted the urge to comment on his proud tone and instead chose to focus on more pressing matter, like the complete and utter lack of hygiene in his room.

"Don't you clean your room?"

He turned to her stumped for a response and surveyed her suspiciously as he inquired "Where are you going with this?"

"This is disgusting, like a pig sty" she exclaimed running a finger over his lamp, suddenly causing the area her finger had scrapped to look more like it's original white and less light brown.

"Ok that's it. Out" she jibed pointing her now dirty finger out of the room

"I'm sorry what?" he asked disbelievingly. Was she throwing him out of his own room?

"Out now, I'm cleaning this monstrosity" she said pointedly, her hands on her hips as she roamed her eyes over his lavish chamber.

"Caroline..."

"No you're too lazy but I won't have this... just go and wait. I'll be done in an hour" she ordered shoving him outside while he still continued to splutter.

"She already talks like your wife" a thickly bemused voice came from behind them.

"Kol! Go annoy Elijah" Klaus bellowed at Kol who narrowly missed the shoe aimed at his head as he ran away.

Just as Klaus was walking out of his room wondering how exactly the last few minutes had culminated to him being banished out of his own room as Caroline (with whom he had been looking forward to spend more time swimming or floating) was now about to clean his room.

_His_ room.

The one he had just been banished from.

Rather rudely in fact.

"Uhm Klaus" she called out hesitantly

"What?" he asked exasperatedly

"I'm not picking that up" she said finitely hiding her heavy blush as she pointed as his undergarment at the bed post.

He was pretty sure he had blushed for the first time in his 21 years as he ran to his bed, wrenched the garment into his hand and practically flew out of his room.

* * *

"Morning Katherine" Elijah said cheerily as he entered her bed chamber only to be greeted with a disgruntled Katherine shushing him with a finger on her lips pointing at a sleeping Katherine.

She looked horrible; her hair astray, her clothes rumpled and her face streaked with exhaustion. She was sitting next to a sleeping Rebekah like a vigilant mother, occasionally stroking her sister's face and knitting what seemed to be a scarf.

"Morning" she countered politely but her voice had lost the energy and playfulness it always had when she saw him.

"How is she?" he asked tilting his head to the blonde.

"She didn't sleep well last night" Katherine replied not looking at him but concentrating on the movements of her hand on the cloth, her voice hard and hopeless "She was in pain, but she finally fell asleep at dawn"

He only nodded as he neared her bed and in only one night Katherine's skin had paled considerably like there was no blood flow to her face anymore. He decided she needed sunlight if even just for a minute.

"Why don't we take a walk?"

"No" she said firmly shaking her head and suddenly breathed in heavy when she realized how difficult she was being. Bringing her gaze to a frowning Elijah she said "I'm not going to be very good company right now Elijah"

"Oh why do you say that" he said smiling as he sat down in the chair next to her "I wouldn't miss this rare moment when Katherine Forbes doesn't have a snarky reply to just about everything. I'd like to stay with you if you don't mind"

Finally she smiled and nodded her head slightly and Elijah's eye went directly to the diary he had kept on her table, still lying in the same position, completely untouched.

"You ever going to tell me what you write in that fascinating book?" he quipped and she frowned looking from him to her diary.

"No" she repeated in the same tone "It isn't worth it"

"But... but" Elijah sputtered confused "You love writing, you talked on length on how..."

"Those are silly things of no use" she said firmly moving forward to soothe a stirring Rebekah, softly cooing her back to sleep "I'm done with it"

Anticipating his upcoming question she decidedly spoke over him

"I will never write again"

* * *

_A/N - So like I said less Klaroline but next chapter has some amazing klaroline fluff and uh maybe another kiss or close kiss? ;) Do let me know what you think._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N – Thank you for your reviews for the last chapter. And I so so so loved that you liked the last chapter even though it was more Kalijah and less Klaroline, well as a treat this chapter 80% Klaroline so I hope you enjoy. I love to read your reviews, if those of you that read the story could let me know that they actually like it, it would really help with encouraging me with the later chapters. REVIEW tc.._

_Oh and also this chapter we learn a little more about Klaus's issues with his father, which is a major issue till the end of the story._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"I think something is wrong with Katherine?"

Mikael looked up from his plate with a frown and surveyed Elijah with a skeptical expression.

"What do you mean?" he inquired of his eldest who shifted uncomfortably in his seat as all the members of the dinner table turned their curious gazes to him.

"She's behaving oddly"

"Well, women do that sometimes son, trust me it's best to leave them alone then" Mikael said humorously eliciting a snort from Kol.

"No it's not that" Elijah dismissed "It's... I believe it's a reaction to Rebekah's accident"

"What does that have to do with Katherine?" Kol asked

"Well Katherine loves to write" Elijah explained and Mikael listened intently "She absolutely cannot do without her diary or journal, she takes it with her everywhere. She takes it to the market, when I took her to meet Cousin Nathaniel two towns over she wrote the whole way back and forth. It's her passion"

"Yes, I know Caroline told me" Klaus agreed nodding his head in agreement.

"She was supposed to be watching Rebekah when she fell. She blames herself, says that if she hadn't been writing then Rebekah wouldn't have fallen"

"And now... she refuses to write" Elijah said concerned "Says its nonsensical and that she'll never write again"

Everyone but Mikael seemed to share Elijah's bafflement at Katherine's bizarre decision. But Mikael inhaled deeply with sympathy clear on his face, his eyes lingering with old memories.

"That's ridiculous" Kol commented with a shake of his head and went back to attacking his meat, already bored by the conversation.

"Father?" Elijah said turning to Mikael with an almost desperate expression.

"She needs a medium to deal with her guilt" Mikael said vaguely, his eyes still flickering with many emotions as Elijah frowned at his confusing words.

"What?" Klaus asked incredulously.

"I'll tell you a story" Mikael said and even Kol noticed the way his father's voice cracked "I went through something just like Katherine once, when I felt like I was the one to blame for the suffering of an innocent. I knew deep down that it wasn't really my fault that I didn't cause it. But unless you experience something like this you'll never understand that this feeling never goes away"

Elijah nodded slowly taking in his father words knowing exactly what his father was talking about.

"And the guilt never left me son, no matter how hard I worked to rectify my mistake. I always felt like I should have gotten there faster, I should have foregone my ego, shouldn't have ignored my instincts and then maybe just _maybe_ I could have stopped it from happening. But when I realized that it's done and I can't do away the guilt, I found a way to... punish myself"

Kol who till now had been only mildly interested was watching his father warily turning his gaze from him to Klaus every few seconds, knowing full well what his father was talking about. Elijah eyes flicked to his brother beside him as he regretted even bringing up the topic as he took in Klaus's frozen state and tense face.

"I love to hunt as you all know" Mikael continued his voice hazy and low "It was my passion and I haven't touched a hunting rifle in 18 years. That is my way of punishing myself. I wish I had had someone to help me, I was alone. Katherine isn't, don't let her give it up. The more she punishes herself the more guilt she'll feel"

Elijah nodded in acknowledgment taking his father's words seriously. With a jerk Klaus got up from his seat and started to make his way out the dining room when Mikael called him out.

"Where are you going Niklaus?" Mikael asked, his voice soft and tired.

"I'm done with dinner" Klaus replied through clenched teeth.

Just as he was about to leave a maidservant entered the room quickly, after the customary courtesy she loudly announced "A miss Caroline is here"

"Twice in one day Nik, you lucky d-" Kol began his customary teasing

"Kol!" Mikael rebuked glaring at a smirking Kol.

"Uhmmm actually" the maidservant said awkwardly "She says she's here to speak to Master Elijah"

Klaus blinked at her in mixed emotions, not quite believing the words and wondering why in hell Caroline wanted to see Elijah and not him, while Kol laughed so hard that he splashed water all over the table and was shushed by a yelling Mikael.

Elijah stood up from his seat controlling to urge to smirk in a way that would certify his relation to Kol as he walked past a stunned and furious Klaus and made his way outside to speak to Caroline.

Kol pounced off his seat excitedly when Klaus ran upstairs asking Mikael if he could be excused so as to go an tease Klaus as he spied on Elijah and Caroline through the window.

Kol flew after his brother giddy with all the possible ways to annoy Klaus on this, leaving behind Mikael reminiscing of the day he had bought Niklaus home, wondering if his guilt would ever leave him.

* * *

"What did she say Elijah?"

Elijah groaned loudly pulling the comforter over his head again as Klaus battled to pull it back down, sighing loudly, cursing his brother and his stubbornness he turned around in his bed to face a disgruntled Klaus.

"It's been hours since she left, why are you asking me now? When I was nicely asleep?"

"I thought I didn't care but turns out I do, so tell me" Klaus shrugged lighting the candle next to Elijah's bed making him cringe away from the light.

"It had nothing to do with you Klaus" Elijah said finitely hoping Klaus would believe that and leave.

No such luck.

"I don't believe you" Klaus said grumpily crossing his hands over his chest.

"Well that's unfortunate" Elijah commented turning on his side pulling the covers over him again but yelped when a fist bumped into his backside purposely.

"Stop behaving like Kol" Elijah warned as he got up in bed and faced a frowning Klaus "It didn't have anything to do with you..."

"Why could Caroline possibly have to speak to you about?" Klaus butted in adamantly

"It- it was..." Elijah stumbled "It was about Katherine"

"Oh"

It seemed that Klaus was at least considering this to be true as he frowned more deeply and looked down at his feet and said "What about Katherine?"

"None of your business" Elijah quipped flopping back onto the bed again pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to sleep now.

"Why didn't she come see me?" Klaus asked in an almost whisper

"Damon bought her, she said if she stayed longer than her allotted five minutes he would make her life hell on the way back. She said she would see you in the morning" Elijah informed him blowing out the candle and rudely shooing Klaus out of his room.

"Niklaus" Elijah said suddenly when he opened the door and Klaus tensed at his tone and the use of his full name.

"What?" he asked hesitantly

"You need to talk to father" Elijah said softly "Until you tell him, until you forgive... he'll carry his guilt to his grave"

Klaus turned his face to the side slightly, shifting on his feet slightly clearly fighting an inner battle to speak or not. Finally he let out a strangled breath and said

"Goodnight Elijah"

"Klaus, please"

"Goodnight Elijah" Klaus said more firmly and slammed the door shut.

* * *

He was standing by the window, admiring how surprisingly beautiful the sunrise was while awaiting her arrival. He had had enough of Kol and his methods of waking him up and since he knew he was incapable of waking up so early himself he simply didn't sleep the entire night.

He was beginning to regret the decision. He isn't the best without his sleep, he _really_ needs his sleep, but he assumed Caroline and her bright, practically blinding liveliness and the cold water of the pond might keep him awake until he could come back in the evening and go to sleep.

He already had a heavy head and his eyes were droopy but looking forward to seeing Caroline kept him awake the last few minutes, and then he heard her walk up behind him in his chamber.

"Doesn't your room look better now?" she asked chirpily bouncing on her feet a little and he frowned.

"No not really, I can't find anything" he said bitterly waving his hand around his room. He couldn't for the love of god find his favorite bead necklace in his newly organized and clean room.

"It smells funny too" he added crinkling his nose and Caroline rolled her eyes

"It smells clean... and dry" she chided pointing a finger at him and he couldn't help but reconsider Kol's comment about Caroline already acting like a wife.

"Come on let's go" he said picking up the cloth bag he carried everyday but she put a hand on his and stopped him.

"No, we're not going to the pond today" she said with a shy smile

"We're not?"

"No... actually I have a surprise for you" she informed with a slight blush setting his curiosity in motion.

She had been pressed against him, half naked... in water. What could she possible be blushing about now?

"What?" he asked skeptically, he didn't like surprises. The last time he got a surprise Kol had ended up locked inside the shed for 8 hours until a furious Mikael had let him out.

"Come on" she pressed taking his hand and leading him downstairs with a determined look on her flushing face.

He was anticipating a beautiful bouquet of Orchids she had managed not to kill, maybe some of the ornaments things she made with the flowers, maybe even a carved wooden box since she knew how much he loved them but never in his life had Klaus thought that he would in this situation in his life. He never thought Caroline would do something like this.

She bought him a horse.

And he voiced his thoughts as he deadpanned "You bought me a horse"

He knew he shouldn't look as shell-shocked for the sake of a nervously sweating Caroline but he simply couldn't help but gaze at the sight ahead of him; anxious Caroline biting her lower lip standing only three feet away from a pure white horse.

His apparent stunned reaction had her panicked and Caroline Forbes rambles when panics.

"Well no actually, I didn't buy it... I don't have money to buy anything. I actually rented it for you, Damon has a friend who has a friend who owns a really big stable and he let me have Orion – that's his name, for the day. I know how much you love horses and since you helped me with swimming I thought – but we have to have him back by the evening or he said he would skin me alive. And it's a horrible surprise I can tell, who does this... I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, can we forget abou- Oh my god!"

She barely got the words of warning or surprise out before she squeaked at the feel of his lips on hers. Her eyes which were wide in shock slowly closed off their own accord for no apparent reason and a sudden heat rushed through her body as she willingly gave herself over to his ministrations on her. His left palm resting softly on her cheek and his other hand by his side as he pressed his lips against her a little harder and then pulled back.

She had read and read and re-read all these moments in every romance book of Katherine and the moments were always so... constructed and she been thinking and dreading about how her kiss would be. And it just... happened, no drama no nothing – he just kissed her and she just let him. She had been kissed only once before, if it even counted as a kiss. One of the boys from town who had practically attacked her when she was 14 and she had run crying and stomping to Damon who proceeded to beat the living daylights out of the boy. But with Klaus it was something else, something special, it had been something she had been looking forward to and dreading. And now that it was over she was glad that she could get over the awkwardness to actually enjoy it the next time.

And she couldn't deny the way her body had burnt bright at the sweet and simple kiss.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled embarrassed and slightly horrified "I'm sleep deprived and it's just... no one has ever done anything like this for me"

She giggled softly lifting a hand to her burning cheeks and that's when she realized she was pressed against the back wall of his house, how or when in between that kiss she had reached here she had no clue.

"It's okay" she said shaking her head to rid it of all the tingles running through her body and mind "Just give me a warning next time, don't pounce on me from nowhe-"

"Ok now" Klaus said instantly

"What?"

"_Now_. I'm giving you a warning"

"Huh? What ugh no... _Klaus_!" she yelped but it was of no use as his mouth was on hers again. And this time she didn't have the leverage to think about anything, it wasn't like the last kiss. That was just a peck but Klaus was really going for it this time and she was too incoherent from the simple rhythmic movements of his surprisingly soft lips against hers that she didn't realize when her hands went around his neck.

He _really_ smelled like the rain.

This was the only voluntarily thought her mind could comprehend when she felt herself rise in height as Klaus pressed her against the wall, effectively pushing her up with his body. Slowly, carefully as if he was afraid of her running away from him cowering in fear and belting abuses he nipped at her bottom lip almost whooshing in glee when a throaty moan escaped her and she got a death grip on his curls.

She pulled away suddenly laughing and shaking her head getting overwhelmed as she whispered against the base of his throat "A little more warning than that"

When she looked up at him he had a devilish grin on his face and knowing what he was going to do she clasped her hand on his mouth and decisively said "No, get on that horse"

Sighing overdramatically he moved away from her not understanding why he had to downgrade himself to a bloody horse after _that_ but he obliged knowing the amount of thought she had put into the little surprise for him.

"This is what you spoke to Elijah about" he exclaimed as realization struck him and she smiled coyly nodding her head.

"Al right, well come on love" he said extending his hand to her and she backed away quickly.

"Oh no I'm not getting on that thing" she said sternly her morning curls bouncing on her face

"What why?" Klaus asked incredulously

"Well for starters, they smell" she replied childishly crossing her arms in front of her "And I... they're scary"

"Caroline" Klaus said enunciating her name in his special way and she just shook her head more furiously.

"No you go, I'll wait for you here" she insisted and he sighed and turned to the horse.

"Come on Orion, she's scared" Klaus teased seemingly in a very elated mood as he adjusted the saddle on Orion.

"So it was a good gift right?" she blurted suddenly and he turned to survey her thoroughly confused if she meant the horse or the kiss.

"The best gift I've ever gotten" he said as he climbed onto the horse and trotted away.

She was talking about the horse and he was talking about the Kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N- Hey guys, this is a surprise update because today is my amazing friend Candis's birthday and I wanted to upload early for her birthday! Go wish her a happy birthday on the tumblr, her url is candisaccola, you would make me very happy if you did! I hope you all like this chapter and please please do leave a small review, even if it a few words I would love to hear anything you guys have to say. REVIEW tc..._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"What are you reading?"

Katherine frowned deeply when Elijah didn't even seem to hear her, his eyes flickering over the thick leather book in his hand. Not a single muscle twitched as she repeated herself, this time a lot louder and a lot ruder, but again there was no response from Elijah as he continued to read. It had been like this for an hour now, ever since they had left her house. She had been hoping that they would get more time to talk on their trip to her cousins but instead he had been immersed in the book the whole time and it was driving her insane.

"Elijah" Katherine hissed putting a firm hand on his shoulder and he slowly looked up at her, his face not showing any recognition of her irritated mood.

"Yes?" he replied politely

"What are you reading?" she reiterated for probably the 5th time managing to keep her voice neutral.

"It's a book on Trade analysis" he said stoically turning his attention back to the book as the carriage rattled on towards their destination.

"Must you read it now?" she said bitterly, her voice low and irate.

He sighed as he temporarily closed the book, ensuring to keep his finger inside the book so as to not lose the page number and said "It's important for the business"

"You know the one that runs my house, and buys you pretty necklaces like that one" he added bitingly opening the book again and ignoring a shocked and furious Katherine.

Her hand immediately flew to the turquoise pendant around her neck as she breathed unevenly, her temper flaring and her heart racing. She turned to look outside the window leaving him in silence with his book as she controlled her tears. Elijah was never like this, never... why was he behaving with her in such a manner?

She shook her head deciding to let go of the incident, crediting it to his stress from business and looking forward to introducing him to her cousins.

But apparently he had come with the exact purpose to get her blood boiling today.

* * *

Caroline had been sneaky, despite being told many a times by her mother that it was not proper of a lady to eavesdrop and snoop around where not invited to. But Caroline couldn't help it, it was in her nature. This is why whenever her parents would have a fight she would be huddled behind her door, her ear pressed against the wood as she listened to them, and as rude as it may be she could never stop. She was born curious, and it was this curiosity of her's that made her walk into an unreservedly indecent Damon and his _friend _(Who she later learned was named Sage_) _in the shacks behind his house, he had forever tainted her poor innocent eyes but she instantly forgave him when he promised to teach her piano in return for her silence.

Her mother had always told her that her incessant need to snoop would one day come back to bite her... hard. She hadn't quite taken her words to heart; until, like every other thing her mother told her, it came true.

She was curious, and she had never paid much attention to the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat' as she strolled around the vast expanse of the Mikaelson estate, unaccompanied and un-invited. Though in her defense she had gone to the house first and Kol had very politely informed her that Klaus wasn't at home, mostly probably in the sheds tending to his horses so she had the courage to venture around behind the massive Manor.

She had expected to find a rather happy Klaus, he always was around horses. What she didn't expect was to bear witness to was Mikael and Klaus having an argument.

They stood in the middle of the stable; Klaus's face hard and fuming, Mikael's tired and soft.

"Try to understand Niklaus" Mikael said in a soothing voice extending a hand to touch Klaus but he shrugged it away "It isn't as you think"

"No I understand perfectly well" Klaus spit looking at Mikael over his shoulder "Once again you're going to stand by Elijah, why wouldn't you..."

"It isn't like that son" Mikael butted in, his voice tired and pleading and it send a pang of hurt through Caroline to see Mikael so small and timid like this.

"I get it" Klaus growled turning to face his father "Elijah's always been the smarter one obviously you'll go with Elijah... again"

"Do not make it look like I'm picking in between my children" Mikael warned, his voice losing the hurt edge and gaining a heated one.

"No of course not, that would be technically incorrect would it not" Klaus challenged stepping closer to Mikael who sighed ruefully.

"Niklaus, I did not choose Elijah over you. I simply decided that Elijah's suggestion was more practical, safer than yours"

"Of course you did"

"You both put forth brilliant ideas, Elijah's just had fewer risks" Mikael tried to reason

"And less profit" Klaus pointed out bringing his face level with Mikael

"Niklaus your method is too risky, if it fails we stand to lose everything we have" Mikael quipped angrily

"But if it works perfectly, we will gain more than we can imagine" Klaus retorted his voice getting louder and angrier with every word.

"I am not ready to take that risk" Mikael yelled, finally losing his comforting attitude "You have no responsibilities son you do not understand, I have to think of the three of you. I have to get you three married and see you through..."

"You are weak" Klaus hissed right in Mikael's face and at that moment Caroline couldn't even recognize Klaus "You are weak and blinded by your perfect Elijah to see the things we can achieve if we just take this small risk..."

"It is not a small risk" Mikael dismissed taking a step back from his heated son and added in a desperate tone "Is this not enough for you Klaus? Does this house not have enough rooms, do you not eat the best of the produce, do you not hold respect in everyone's eyes, do you not wear the best of the cloths, do you not have everything you desire? Have I ever denied you anything, is this not enough... what more do you want son?"

Klaus let out a low throaty groan from the base of his throat as he avoided Mikael's eyes and swayed on his feet, his hands curled into fists by his side were another indication of his incensed state of mind.

"None of this is mine" he finally said in a small whisper that Caroline barely caught it.

"That son is a matter of perspective" Mikael said in a defeated tone "One that no matter how hard I try I can't seem to change"

"Caroline"

Caroline quickly shut her eyes and froze, cursing her bad luck as she heard Elijah call out her name from behind, of all the times she had to get caught snooping now. At the sound of Elijah's voice Klaus and Mikael whipped around to look at her standing a few feet from the entrance of the stable, Mikael still looking hurt and defeated and Klaus just as furious as he had been.

And for the first time Klaus scared her, he truly scared her.

His eyes softened when he noticed the fear in her eyes and took a few steps towards her but stopped when she instantly took two away from him.

"It's beginning to drizzle" Elijah observed standing right behind her and put a soft hand on her shoulder "Why don't we get you inside? Would you like something to drink?"

"Ah yes" Mikael added in his best cheery voice, but the undercurrents of his hurt still lingered "Why don't you make her that Indian chai you learnt 'Lijah"

Elijah always with the tact as he effectively broke the confused trepidation filled look in her eyes as she slowly smiled at him, tearing her gaze away from a hurt Klaus as Elijah guided her inside.

* * *

With a cup of steaming, sweet and yet somehow spicy tea curled in her hands she began to explain her reason for wandering around his house when Elijah beat her to it.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" he said stoically as he sipped his own cup of tea and sat down on the chair next to her.

With a feeble smile she tried again "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been there... I was looking for Klaus, Kol told me he might be there and I just don't know why I...:

"It's alright Caroline" Elijah said with a small laugh "You didn't know what was happening, it wasn't your fault. Nonetheless, not how we treat guests in this family"

"Oh nonsense" Mikael chided as he walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter smiling at her warmly "Caroline isn't a _guest_, unless Niklaus does something stupid she'll be family one day"

"Yes" Elijah concurred with a small laugh as Caroline blushed into her cup, Elijah leaned a little closer to her as he deviously added "And you must know we treat family horribly"

"Yes, _extremely_ horribly. It's criminal honestly" Mikael added in mock-seriousness making Caroline laugh softly at their comments.

She didn't know when or how she had begun to feel comfortable with them, but as they effectively managed to distract her from her shock she realized she really had become comfortable with them.

Like a family.

When Klaus entered the kitchen a few minutes later thankfully not smelling like horses he was shocked to see Caroline sitting with his brother and father laughing uncontrollably and drinking tea.

"...And then Niklaus dragged Kol by the hair and locked him in the shed" Elijah managed to say through his cackling

"And the poor boy was in there for seven hours until I let him out" Mikael supplied laughing with them "He stunk for weeks"

"Which is why I told you that Niklaus doesn't like surprises"

"Well it does matter who the surprise is from" Mikael pointed out to Elijah who smirked and nodded.

"Would you like some tea son?" Mikael asked sweetly looking at Klaus standing by the edge of the kitchen.

Klaus had the grace to look ashamed at Mikael's normal tone as he politely shook his head.

"What's going on here?" he said walking towards Caroline somehow managing to keep his tone neutral.

"Just telling Caroline the story of why you don't like surprises" Elijah said gazing nervously between Klaus and his father.

"It's almost night Caroline , I should get you home" Klaus said and she pouted at him shaking her head slowly as she sipped her tea.

"You really should get home" Elijah said purposely raising his brows and Caroline immediately nodded, downing her tea in one and got up from her chair.

On their entire way to her house she desperately wanted to ask Klaus about his fight, get him to talk to her but from his hard face and guarded behavior she knew tonight was the wrong time, so she let it go.

Besides she had something very important to do.

* * *

Caroline entered her chambers to a vase flying right past her face, narrowly missing her head.

"Katherine" she exclaimed stepping back in shock as she took in the sight of their bed chamber. Everything was ransacked; their bedding ripped apart and hanging off the bed, vases and other ornaments thrown around, a disheveled Katherine with her hair askew and fury in her eyes as she muttering crazily.

"Who does he think he is" she hissed under her breath "I am not some simple girl off the streets who will be treated like this... I am not..."

"Katherine" Caroline said warily moving forward towards her sister who whirled around to glare at her.

"He ignored me for the entire journey, the entire journey" Katherine yelped wrenching something off her neck and throwing it down "Rude, such a rude man... not a gentleman. And here I thought he was different... and out little wanton cousin Mary was all over him"

Caroline backed off when Katherine let out a dangerously maniacal laughter as she imitated the horrible nasal voice of their cousin Mary "Oh Elijah, it's so great to see you... I hope you like the tea! It's from Assam, I hope you're comfortable. How was he supposed to be comfortable with her sitting half on top of him? Oh but the great Elijah does nothing only smiles and teases back with her"

"Really?" Caroline said disbelievingly "I don't think Elijah..."

"I've had it with men" Katherine digressed collapsing on her chair by the table "Who does he think he is... and he made me walk back from his house! Said he had to go somewhere, probably another whore who..."

"I'm going to make you some tea Katherine" Caroline spoke over her too eager to get out of the house.

"Here's your tea Katherine, maybe it will make you feel better" Caroline said after a while as she walked back inside their room only to stop short and control her laughter.

There was a disgruntled Katherine; feet tucked below her hips, messy hair, sweaty brow, furiously murmuring to herself as she displaced her anger on her faithfully perfected medium.

Katherine was writing again.

* * *

"You know announcing people like they're some kind of royalty is only going to make their ego's bigger"

"Damon... shush"

"What? I'm just saying. These people do _not_ need an ego boost"

"Damon stop talking"

"Did you see the entrance lobby? Both our houses will fit in it"

"Damon!"

"I mean Humility isn't all that bad once in..."

"Ah Mr. Salvatore, what brings you to our house?" Mikael said with the utmost politeness as if Damon hadn't just been bashing his house and his exorbitant taste. He sipped his wine slowly and deliberately as a smug Damon and flustered Caroline came into view.

"Oh not much, I like to stroll through the cold night far far away from home just to come see people I don't like" Damon mocked waving his hand about and collapsed on the chair opposite Mikael. Mikael laughed silently at his reply and even Kol seemed to smirk slightly, leaving both Elijah and Klaus glaring angrily at the raven haired man smiling unabashedly at them as Caroline tried to tug on his arm to get him to stand up.

"Escorting Caroline here then I presume?" Mikael asked and Damon nodded sourly picked up a fruit from the table and popping it in his mouth before spitting it out and spluttering "Seriously, what do you people eat?"

"I don't like it either" Kol supplied and added, raising his fork and pointing it at Klaus and Elijah "They like it, they were born abnormal... it's not their fault"

Damon blinked at Kol for a while, surveying him from head to toe before turning to Caroline with an exasperated expression and said "Now see, _this_ brother I like"

"Something wrong Caroline?" Klaus asked worriedly decidedly speaking over whatever expletive Damon had all planned out.

"Uhm no everything is perfect" she replied smiling a lot more than she should be "I was wondering if I could speak to you for a minute Elijah... alone"

Elijah simply nodded wiping his mouth on the napkin and got up following Caroline out the door.

"I'm seriously confused about what is happening here" Kol commented half interested smirking at his father and turning back to his dinner.

"Women" Damon said spitefully "They will forever have you confused and also forever har-"

"Really Damon, he's a child" Klaus interrupted quickly realizing Damon's track of thought.

"I am not a child" Kol retorted relatively calmly "In fact I could teach you a few things" he added proudly puffing his chest out causing Klaus to scoff at both him and Mikael who burst out laughing.

"I _really_ like you boy" Damon pressed smiling wickedly at Kol.

* * *

"It worked. She's writing again" Caroline said happily, bouncing on her feet a bit and Elijah looked at her skeptically.

"Are you sure?" he asked wanting to be completely sure and she nodded vigorously.

"She was beyond angry and I thought there would steam coming out of her ears any moment... but the next thing I knew she was scribbling furiously in her diary"

Elijah smiled in the most genuine way she had ever seen him smile and this entire incident of conspiring with Elijah to make Katherine write again had showed just how much he did care for her. And not just in a superficial manner, he cared that she shouldn't give up something she loves just because of one incident.

Caroline could see why Katherine had spoken so highly of him. But now the only feelings Katherine held for Elijah was murder.

"She is so angry at you" Caroline said with a small laugh remembering how livid Katherine had been.

"I know" Elijah replied a bit nervously, shifting on his feet absently as he pondered how and even if Katherine would ever forgive him for ignoring her and talking endlessly to her annoying cousin "There's a apology/explanation note in that book she snatched from me, I hope she reads it before she reaches here to skin me alive"

Caroline let out a booming laugh at this, realizing that Elijah already understood Katherine pretty well if he knew that she wasn't going to let him get away with treating her such.

"I'm sure you can explain it to her" she assured him "If not then I'll talk to her"

"Thank you for informing me" Elijah said "And I'm sorry Damon had to divulge his precious time away from the local bar to bring you..."

"You should give him a chance you know" Caroline cut him off, widening her eyes and looking much older than her 16 years "He isn't all that bad, just hides all his goodness in a cover of obscenity, it keeps him protected. He didn't have to bring me here, but he would never let me come this far alone in the night. Damon isn't a bad person, he just likes to make sure that everyone thinks he is"

Elijah snorted at her explanation not understanding why anyone would want people to hate them "Why do you care so much if I get along with Damon or not?"

"He is very important to Katherine" Caroline said softly "He's her brother and friend and confidant and her mentor. It would mean a lot to her, and also..."

"Also..." Elijah urged

"He needs a friend, without Stefan he doesn't have anyone" she said "I would tell Klaus but we both know he's too..."

"Egoistical, vain, proud, rigid... the list goes on and on" Elijah finished for her making her giggle.

With a small nod and promise to try and not always look at Damon as someone he wants to hit Elijah started to walk back to the house through the garden when he heard Caroline's small almost shy question.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?" he asked skeptically

"That Katherine would start writing if she got riled up?" she asked pleadingly not understanding how Elijah had possibly known it would happen.

"She told me" he replied with a knowing smile

"I'm sorry"

"She told me that she writes to express her emotions. It's her medium of communication, her release" he said wisely and laughed a little as he looked down at his feet and awkwardly added "She wrote a love story the day Stefan died"

"She told you that?" Caroline asked in a whisper, unable to believe that Katherine had digressed to Elijah what she hadn't even told her.

It was clear to her that she had undervalued Katherine's feelings for Elijah when he nodded slowly, before his split into a wide impish grin as he added

"And now I'm certain she's writing about the gruesome, bloody, painful death of a man named Elijah"

* * *

_A/N - I want Caroline and Elijah to have a good relationship which is why I included this little part. ;) _


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N – Hey guys, thank you so much for your reviews last chapter. I'm going to be replying to as many as I can individually now. Well this is the part of the story when things start to get a little tumulus, relationships are developing and relationships are strained. So please let me know what you think. REVIEW tc..._

_Oh and some of you pointed out that you wanted more Kalijah (first kiss etc) well I've decided that I won't include more things that planned in this story otherwise it will keep increasing in size, instead I will make a Deleted scenes story with small snippets from in between the chapters. I already have two chapters done for that, so I hope you all would like that? And if you have any requests for those deleted scenes then please let me know! _

_Now back to reading._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"I know what you two did"

Caroline smiled into her pillow but kept up her façade as she turned back to look at a half angry half amused Katherine, shrugging her shoulders the best she could while lying down she whispered careful not to trouble to a sleeping Rebekah in between them "I don't know what you're talking about"

Katherine cocked one brow giving her the signature 'I'm Katherine Forbes do not attempt to fool me" look.

"Don't lie to me, you sneaky little..." Katherine hissed but instantly stopped at the smile that formed on Caroline's face "I found his letter in the book and then you disappearing with Damon made perfect sense"

Caroline stayed silent for a while attempting to ascertain whether Katherine was genuinely angry or only miffed at being played, since from her 17 years of experience Caroline had learned that Katherine hated to be fooled.

"But it worked" Caroline said meekly slithering lower into the bed, surveying Katherine skeptically.

"Yes it did" she replied with a warm smile "Doesn't mean I like being tricked"

"He wasn't tricking you" Caroline piped up feeling the need to defend Elijah "He-he said that if you didn't start writing now then you would never, he didn't want you to give up something you love Katherine"

"I know, I get it" Katherine said soothing a stirring Rebekah "I appreciate it, but-"

"But what?" Caroline urged

"I just realized how riled up that man can get me" she said with a laugh "It's not healthy for my sanity"

"But isn't that what you wanted?" Caroline asked curiously "Someone who can affect you so much?"

"Yes" Katherine replied tight lipped "Doesn't make it any less scary"

Knowing all too well what she meant Caroline turned over and went to sleep.

* * *

It had been three months, three whole months since her and Katherine first met Klaus and Elijah, and if she had ever had any doubt about wanting to spend her life with him she no longer did. And if Katherine's glowing face and consistent good mood was anything to go by she felt the exact same. And plus in one horrifying incident Caroline had walked into Elijah's room to be blinded by the sight of a flustered, red cheeked Katherine and awkward Elijah leaving no doubts about what they had been up to.

Caroline was happy, truly happy. And yet there was one thing nagging her in the back of her mind that she couldn't quite get rid of.

Today she had come with the exact decision to get that pesky thing dealt with.

She breathed in a heavy sigh as the warm sun soaked into her skin and tilted her head to the side, causing her forehead to rub against Klaus's stubble. His arms around her waist tightened as he breathed in the vanilla scent of her hair, the silence as poignant as it was beautiful.

She couldn't count the number of times they must have sat here like this; her back against his chest, her body snuggled in between his legs, at _their_ place, the pond as they talked and laughed and teased.

Her breath hitched and her hand instantly slithered around his arm around her as he placed rough yet skilful open mouth kisses on her neck and clavicle. Slowly as if wanting to hinder his ministrations from distracting her from her path and leading her to a completely new one she spoke, her voice coming out more as a moan than a question.

"When do you leave?"

He breathed hotly on her skin, pulling away from her neck and admiring his teeth marks on her neck as he said "In a week"

They had always known that one day he would have to leave, it had always been a recognized fact but that didn't mean it made it any easier to accept it. In a week's time she knew that he would leave, all of them would leave, even Kol. They had to, that was their business, they would leave and sail on the high seas for months, even years. The earliest they ever came back was within 18 months.

The longest three years.

She could barely manage the thought of staying without him for 18 months, a full three years for near impossible. But she had been assured by him that they intended on returning as fast as possible, and it was that promise that was somehow - albeit weakly- kept her nerves at bay over the past few weeks as his date of departure arrived rapidly.

"We'll be back soon love" he assured her as she nuzzled closer to him and took in his familiar scent, he still smelled like the rain.

She was forever going to be waiting for the monsoons when Klaus was gone.

She took another deep breath as she nodded and decided that this was as good as any time to dive headfirst into her purpose for today, noticing her suddenly tense body he pulled her head over his shoulder to get a look of her face as she spoke, carefully and determinedly.

"Klaus, I know you don't like to talk about it but we have to. I mean you can talk to me about anything, and I will listen and not judge, that's what we're here for right"

He remained silent as he looked into the water and breathed unevenly, he knew what she was talking about, the fight between his father and him that she had witnessed. She had tried to get him to talk about it many times but he deflected every single time, he did not talk to _anyone_ about _anything_. That was not in his nature, and even though he had crossed many of his supposed boundaries with Caroline this was one thing he couldn't deal with.

"I know you don't like to talk about it but..." she began feeling his rough face in her hand but he interrupted her.

"Then why do you ask?"

"Because I need to know these things" she said angrily pushing herself off his chest and he instantly got up and started to put his shirt over his head hastily, hoping that she would let it go like all the last times.

But not day.

"Klaus, answer me. Talk to me, just talk to me"

"I said I don't want to talk about this" he hissed throwing her dress at her, reminding her of the day he and Mikael had fought, this was the same cold, angry Klaus and she was not afraid of him.

"Well too bad I want to talk about it" she yelled throwing the dress on the forest floor "Don't run away like every time Klaus, I have my patience limit"

"Caroline what part of I don't like to..."

"How am I supposed to be your wife one day if you won't even talk to me Klaus" she tried to reason moving forward and grabbing his hand in hers "How do we do this if you're... you're always cut off from me. I don't know you Klaus, how do I spend my life with you?"

He looked at her affronted as he whispered "You do know me Caroline, you know me better than anyone"

"No I don't..." she argued "I only the Klaus who likes horses, loves the color blue on me, grows Orchids, is obsessed with his work and has issues with his father. Your chariot rider could tell you that, I don't know you... you won't _let_ me know you"

"You do know me, everything that is worth knowing" he insisted wrenching his hand away from her and picking up her rumpled dress

Caroline let out an almost maniacal laugh as she yelped "You know everything about me, every little thing. I have told you about my family, my friends, my grandfather... everyone. You know me Klaus... I don't know you"

"I didn't ask you to tell me those things, you told me willingly" he snarled frustrated, wringing his hands and running them over his face.

"No relationship is more important than that between a person and their parent and you refuse to talk to me about Mikael, you have issues with him, I accept it Klaus. I don't judge you I just want you to share your problems with me, I want you to be comfortable with me" she whimpered allowing her tears to make an appearance as they freely flowed down her cheeks.

"I don't talk about this Caroline" he repeated tiredly and she screeched and stomped her foot as she bellowed

"Why!?"

"I just don't, I don't talk about this to anyone" he yelled back at her and immediately regretted it when she backed up quickly, looking at him with the same fear like she had that day.

And that's when she broke, and did something that surprised them both, she laughed.

She dried a tear off her cheek as her laughter died out "That's the problem Klaus" she said bitterly "I thought I wasn't just anyone"

His face softened and convulsed when he understood what she meant, but he still had no way to comfort her. She wanted to know, like always, curious Caroline wanted to know him.

And as always he was sure she wouldn't like what she heard.

But he never wanted her to feel like she was just anyone to him, she was literally the only person to him, so he wrapped a white sheet around her shaking body and moved her riotous curls off her face as he said "You're not. I'll get Kol to take you home"

And with that he left.

* * *

Elijah had always loved to watch Katherine cook; it was when she was in her element and her most comfortable. It was also when he got to observe her, notice her every habit without her constantly demanding eyes telling him to stop looking at her funny. He had learnt most of her little tells while watching her cook.

Like how she would bite her lower lip when she knew something was wrong, how her eyes would momentarily widen and she would hastily control her wide grin when she knew something was amazing, how she would bang things and make loud noises when she was angry; as he had learnt one day by conveniently forgetting to ask his family to dinner (could anyone really blame him for wanting to be alone with her), how her entire body would shiver when she was nervous; like the day she had cooked for his grandmother who was by far the scariest person to have ever walked this earth.

But now as he watched her cook he only thought of how much he was going to miss it once he left.

"You're doing it again" she warned in a playful tone and he startled out of his reverie and raised his brows at her.

"Doing what?"

"That thing that you do" she said rolling her eyes like he should instantly know what she means at all times "The sigh and puppy dog eyes with your head tilt, you're doing it again. It distracts me"

She pointed a ladle in his face sternly like he had just distracted her from curing the paralysis.

"I'm going to miss you" he deflected expertly moving behind her quickly, wrapping his hands around her waist and she sighed in defeat.

"How soon can you come back?" she asked softly stirring the contents in the steaming pot absent mindedly.

"We usually go away for months, but I promise you we'll come back soon this time" he promised resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Yes, but your definition of soon is different than mine" she complained pursing her lips and swaying in his arms.

"How soon is soon for you?"

"Three days" she answered defiantly and he laughed loudly into her hair causing her to whimper softly and attempt to push him away.

"We would barely make into the middle of the ocean in three days"

"Well too bad" she muttered under her breath, trying to wriggle out of his grip as she noticed his effective method of putting his lips to work to calm her down. Pushing away a laughing Elijah she quipped in a whisper "Elijah don't, if your father walks in here I'll be the same shade as that soup"

"Katherine" he said soothingly moving her singed hair to one side "We will try to come back soon, I don't think any of us can survive on a ship with Kol for far too long. And I promise once I'm back I've told father that I'll take a break for a whole year"

"An entire year" she asked skeptically.

"An entire year" he reverberated

"No big ships" she probed "No going anywhere, no journeys, no nothing. Just free for a whole year"

"Yes" he confirmed thoroughly amused at her questioning.

"Well that I can live with" she declared haughtily "Besides, I'll be sick of you in a year so you'll just _have_ to leave"

Elijah mock gasped and dramatically clamped his hands over his heart feigning hurt causing Katherine to roll her eyes and smack him on the shoulder.

"What will you do while I'm gone?" he asked attempting to swap a piece of cake from below her.

"Keep Caroline sane" she said matter of factly swatting his hand away "Take care of Rebekah, keep father from eating himself to death, help mother... and drag Damon's drunk behind from the bar"

"And what about Katherine?" he asked dreamily moving to stand right next to her and her forehead crinkled as she wondered what he meant.

"What?"

"What are you going to do for yourself?" he pressed with a shrug and she glanced at him weirdly.

"These things are for me too, I like to do all this"

"Hmmm" he muttered absently and turned his face away from her, his eyes glassy and preoccupied. And she knew he was doing that thing that he does, when he looks like he's in deep thought but really he's just fooling you to think so. But like always it urged her to give in and poke him on the shoulder to get back his attention and cock her hip to the side while giving him her '_Talk'_ look.

"Promise me you'll do something" he said suddenly taking her hands into his, and she laughed at the boyish excitement in his eyes "Promise me you'll do something for me"

"Anything" the words were out of her mouth before she could really comprehend them. She had never seen Elijah like this before.

"I want you to keep writing" he said a confusing mix between a plea and a demand "I want you to write like you used to and I want you to promise me that you'll let me read them when I get back"

Her face fell slightly as lowered her head shaking it slightly, she was never able to let anyone read what she wrote, they were only for her to read, but he had been pestering her forever and she only just realized that it was nearly impossible for her to deny him anything.

"Write for me" he demanded, his eyes wide and hopeful and she sighed in surrender.

"Alright" she said softly rubbing his chiseled jaw with her hand and he smiled at her finally letting him in.

He knew that everything in those little books of hers was a big part of her, and he wanted to see all of her.

Just as he was about to sneak in a kiss before Kol materialized out of thin air to taunt them or his father suddenly walked in, Klaus stomped into the house banging the door shut behind him and running up to his room, muttering under his breath.

"I think you should leave Katherine" Elijah said distractedly looking at the space through which his brother had stormed away, turning to glance at her offended face he added "I need to speak to Niklaus about something, and it's not going to be pretty"

* * *

"Niklaus I need to speak to you"

"I'm not in the best disposition Elijah, it would be best to leave me alone" Klaus growled throwing the cloth bag on his bed and removing his dirty shirt.

"Well it can't wait" Elijah pressed in a firm tone making it clear that no amount of deflecting was going to affect him anymore.

Klaus only exhaled harshly as he waited for Elijah to continue with his agenda.

"I ran into Gregory today and he had something interesting to tell me" Elijah continued, his voice bitter and accusatory "He said you promised to bring back tobacco from India for him"

"Yes, so" Klaus dismissed putting on a clean shirt and decidedly keeping his face from him "It's a lucrative deal, profitable, practically no competition in the market. We could make a killing with this"

"Maybe so but father made it clear that we do not do business in things like..."

"Why must we listen to father's misguided moral stands?" Klaus argued purposely edging closer to Elijah "This is business brother, it has no place for principals or morals. _This_ is good for business, it is great for business"

"Your idea of business is different from the rest of us Niklaus" Elijah said raising his voice effectively "You want different things, things you've convinced yourself you need. You are letting your ego control you"

"I am thinking logically, you are not, you're blinded by that man. Father is forcing you to go by what he decides..."

"No he is not, that's what you want to believe Klaus, that's what you want to see" Elijah yelled angrily acutely aware of the fact that they had drawn Kol from his room, but not quite caring at this moment. "You want to believe that father is forcing us because you have never let go of your childish need to rebel against every single thing. I do not wish to be a man that trades tobacco or any other thing that I am not comfortable with."

"It's just good business"

"I don't want _this_ kind good business, I want to maintain the reputation our father has built. You want this Niklaus because you want to make yourself different from us for reasons I will never understand, but do not blame father and do not have misconceptions about me" Elijah said in finality, his usual calm and collected exterior breaking as he clenched his fists by his side in anger and turned around as he began to exit the room with a final statement.

"You can inform Gregory that he will have to acquire his produce from someone else, tell him Father's name does not engage in this"

"Then maybe I should make my own name"

It was barely a whisper but nonetheless Elijah caught it as he stormed out of Klaus's room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Caroline was wandering the Mikaelson house again, wondering once again how demented she had to be to come back here. But she had thought about the entire incident the previous night and had decided that she wasn't going to let Klaus off the hook so easily, she put her everything into this relationship and he still insisted on pulling back and dictating his terms. Caroline was a lot of things, pushover and sufferer was not one of them.

She would not be one of them; the women who truly believed their only right in this world was what their men told them it was.

But still she wondered why she was here as she moved from the large kitchen through the dining hall and into the large sitting area, was she supposed to apologize? Had she even done anything wrong? if you asked her- no- she hadn't done anything wrong, is it so wrong to ask someone you're to share your life with to open up to her, to talk to her, to let her inside his thick steel wall.

No, she wasn't going to apologize, she wasn't going to loosen her stand, but she knew she had to talk to him, distance and brooding wasn't going to solve this issue, talking it out was the only solution. And over the past few months she had come to know that there was no way that Klaus was going to come to her, so she came to him.

And now he was nowhere to be found, like the sneaky bugger knew she would do this so she found herself strolling around in the large house aimlessly.

Curiosity, her fickle friend forced her through a half open door, leading her into what she was certain someone study, and that someone was most probably Mikael, judging from the large fireplace, hundreds of books, a big wooden desk, a map of the world pasted on the wall behind the desk.

She ran her finger over the many curious things she saw sitting on the table; samples of raw spices, a jagged stone or some sort, literally a bowl of dirt, small cut pieces of the softest cloth she had ever touched and a remarkable dagger of some sort.

Just as she began to think that she shouldn't be in here a voice from behind her startled her.

"Caroline"

She turned around and smiled meekly at Mikael, fidgeting with her cuff as she stuttered "I'm very sorry, I shouldn't have come in here, its just I was..."

"Oh, it's no bother" he piped up waving his hand around as he walked into the study, his usual good-natured smile on his face but Caroline quickly spotted the subtle difference; he looked tired so tired, his face had a constant five o'clock shadow, his eyes were droopy, dark bags clear under his eyes and he just looked... sad.

"I was looking for Klaus" she offered slowly and he just smiled and nodded at her "I can't find him anywhere"

"He's gone to the town over to speak to a... business associate" Mikael said walking towards the divan style setae by the window, sitting down on it gracefully he added "He should be here soon"

Caroline twirled on her feet absently as she nodded and said "I can come back"

"You can wait here if you wish" Mikael suggested patting the empty space next to him on the divan "And I wouldn't mind some company, as you can see all my sons have abandoned me"

She forced a smile on her face as she sat down next to him, her mind consumed only with her decision to keep her stand to Klaus, and Mikael could tell from her face that something was bothering her.

"So what has you looking like someone killed your caterpillar... again" he teased and instantly knew she was a lot more troubled than he earlier thought when she didn't even laugh, only put on another fake smile and shrugged her shoulders, turning her face away from him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" he said softly not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

She didn't say anything as she wound her hands in her lap, staring at them intently as she weighed her words, opening her mouth but clasping it shut suddenly she looked like a fish out of water, until she decided to take the plunge and burst out "Was Klaus always like this? Was he always so..." she got stuck there, not knowing what word to use whilst complaining about a man to his father.

"Closed off" Mikael said in a sad voice that shook her, he looked so fragile in the moment and her nurturing side wanted to give him a big hug as he nodded solemnly and said "Yes, he's always been like that"

"So it isn't just with me?" she asked skeptically and Mikael laughed out loud.

"Oh no child, it isn't just you. Niklaus has never been the one to talk about his feelings; he's always preferred to keep it to himself"

"Doesn't it get you frustrated?"

Mikael smirked cheekily, admiring her brevity "Yes, but I've done everything I could and now frankly my dear... I'm tired"

She tilted her head as she looked at Mikael sympathetically, he even looked tired. Over the past months ever since she had witnessed their fight in the stables she had known that his and Klaus's relationship had further strained, whenever they were in the room together Klaus always looked angry and Mikael small and exhausted.

"It worries me" she said softly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"What does?"

She turned to him, her eyes displaying the fear and helplessness as she ploughed on "There are sides to him I haven't seen yet, sides I've only seen a glimmer of, things about him I don't know, things I want to know and these things don't stay buried forever, and I'm afraid of when it will all come out... I'm afraid that..."

"He won't be the same person you thought he was" Mikael finished for her, and after ascertaining that there was no sign of anger on his face she slowly nodded "He knows everything about you; how you act, what you want, what ticks you off, what makes you sad, what makes you happy... and you know nothing about him"

"Because he won't talk to me, at all. Never" she laughed bitterly

"And you're afraid that years later you'll realize that you're married to a stranger" Mikael asked, his voice soft and assuring as he lightly stroked her arm.

"Does that make me a horrible person" she asked desperately turning her wild eyes to him.

"That makes you a sensible person Caroline" Mikael told her firmly "That means you aren't ready to ruin two lives just to do what society tells you to. It means you think Caroline, you don't blindly follow"

"And you have every right to want to know the man you are marrying" he added and she smiled at him in thanks, subconsciously thinking what possible issue Klaus could have with a man as kind as Mikael.

"Don't give in Caroline" Mikael added hastily, the warning clear in his voice "It doesn't get easier, my wife Esther..."

"Klaus's mother"

"Yes" he winced, closing his eyes for a minute before continuing "She was like him, never telling me how she felt, what she wanted and one day it just collapsed and I live in regret that if only I had known, maybe things would have come out different"

"You loved her" Caroline blurted without thinking on seeing the pure sadness in Mikael's eyes.

"Yes I did" he said undeterred "I loved the Esther I thought I knew, but I didn't really know her. The worst part is that I-I grew to hate her, hate her with all my life"

A gasp escaped Caroline at his words as she let a single tear escape her eyes, the darkness in his sad eyes scared her, how could he have hated someone he seemed to love so much.

"I don't want to hate Klaus" she cried, almost like a begging to any deity listening to spare her from that torture.

Mikael's face softened as he reached out to comfort her.

"What is going on here?"

Caroline jumped at the furious voice and looked up to see a raging Klaus with a clenched jaw as he glared daggers at his father.

"What did you do to her?" Klaus demanded, his voice coming out as a roar as he stepped forward towards them.

Caroline stood up suddenly, her entire frame shuddering in anger at Klaus's convulsed face "Klaus..." she began but he cut her off

"Why are you crying?" he asked his face relaxing from it's harsh stance for a second before he looked back at his seated father with fire in his eyes "What did you do to her? What did you say to her?"

"Klaus you don't understand... it's not like..."

"No Caroline, what did he say? Did he make you cry?" Klaus snarled looking at her fierce face.

Dazed and outraged at Klaus's reaction she turned to look at Mikael and that's when she broke; he looked so small and insignificant as he bowed his head in defeat not even trying to make Klaus see sense.

"I told you to stay away from her, I told you not to talk to her, you conniving old..." Klaus growled advancing at Mikael but was shocked when Caroline pushed him back and yelled in his face.

"Don't talk to your father like that" she bellowed at him and never saw his reaction coming as his face went from concern to rage in seconds and he roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and yelled in her face

"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?"

She stilled in his grip; her palms open as a defense mechanism, her face a poster of fear as she cried uncontrollably.

There was the Klaus she had seen glimpses of, the Klaus that scared her.

"Control your temper Niklaus" Mikael said authoritatively as he finally stood up and looked at Klaus sternly.

Immediately he let her go, his face a mix of lingering anger and shame as he tried to frame words. Caroline swayed in her spot seamlessly, her mind blank and her heart clenched in pain.

"I can't do this" she said with a small dark laugh, undeterred by the desperate look on Klaus's face as his head snapped to her at the comment.

"I'm not made for your riddles Klaus" she sobbed, engulfing her stinging torso with her hands "I will lose my mind with you, if you don't let me in I can't do this"

With a final look at Mikael and unaffected by Klaus's apologetic face as he tried to make her listen, she left walking to the door. With her hand on the doorknob, she turned around and looking at Klaus, finally said her peace

"I want to be your wife Klaus, your partner in every part of you – good or bad. I will not be the cook in your kitchen and the whore in your bed, that's not enough for me"

Elijah had always known his brother out and out, despite Klaus's ongoing attempts to deter anyone from understanding him, 20 years had been enough for him to know his brother. And after father had told him of what had happened with him and Caroline that afternoon, he knew exactly where he would find his broody brother.

And just as expected he was inebriated. Badly.

"How do you do it Elijah?" Klaus mumbled, swinging his feet in the water as he sat on the edge of the small bridge.

"Stay sober? It's fairly simple brother. Don't drink" Elijah advised soundly as he carefully walked to Klaus and sat down beside him.

Klaus turned to look at him, popping the whiskey bottle from his mouth and frowned; like a frustrated child at a dim parent "You know what I mean"

Elijah nodded to himself attempting to pry the bottle from Klaus's hand, but no avail. He knew exactly what his brother meant, but he was just as frustrated with Klaus's closed off attitude as Caroline and wasn't about to let him off easy.

"I do. But I need you to say it"

From the menacing look Klaus gave him it was clear the choice words he was calling his big brother in his head, but nonetheless he quietly mumbled under his breath "How do you talk so easily?"

"You talk easily too" Elijah pointed out taking a swig from the bottle, and Klaus looked at him funny "When you're yelling, when you're angry you talk on and on. But when you're sad, when something hurts you, when something troubles you – you scoff, brood, stay shut in your room and look at us like we killed your favorite horse"

"What are you trying to say Elijah?" Klaus asked completely baffled "Please don't talk in your loopy way, my brain isn't the fastest right now"

As if to support his statement he jiggled the empty bottle of Scotch in Elijah's face causing him to laugh slightly at his antics.

"You have never been comfortable talking to anyone Niklaus" Elijah said slowly looking off into the water intently "You barely speak to me, only when you're drunk enough to not be able to control yourself. It can't be like that with someone you want make your life with, you can't expect her to give and get nothing in return"

"I know" Klaus said solemnly "But I don't know how to do it"

"You do" Elijah said sternly picking up a rock next to him and slinging it into the water "You want to talk Niklaus, you want her to know you"

"How can you be so sure?" Klaus challenged turning to glare at Elijah's amused face.

"Because I am one of the few people who can say that they really know you" Elijah said with a small fond smile "I know you even if you never wanted me to" he added with a hurt edge to his voice that Klaus conveniently ignored.

"You usually don't care what anyone thinks of you" Elijah continued "But with Caroline, you want her to like you, accept you, want you; all of you, the good the bad –especially the bad"

Klaus let out a small dark laugh as he drained the bottle completely and threw it into the water.

"But you're afraid"

Elijah let his comment sink in substantially, putting them into an uncomfortable silence as he looked at Klaus determinedly while his drunk brother fiddled with his clothes under his stern gaze.

"Because" Klaus sighed and Elijah urged him on with a nod "Because I'm afraid she won't like what she sees"

"Give her a chance Nik" Elijah said and Klaus whirled to look at him, he never called him Nik – he insisted on calling him Niklaus "Don't underestimate her capacity to understand, show her that much respect"

"I'm damaged, I'm broken Elijah" Klaus said hanging his head, with a pained look on his face "No one wants that, I'm unfixable"

"You're also a moron"

"'Lijah" Klaus exclaimed with a small laugh as he whacked Elijah across the arm

"If you were any of those things she wouldn't have stuck around for so long. Women aren't all that docile anymore." Elijah said haughtily "Don't add stupid to moron"

"I suppose" Klaus said lamely and turned his longing gaze back onto the dark rippling water below his feet, remembering the number of times he had sat here with Elijah.

"Remember how I would bring you out here when you were young?" Elijah said reminiscently, a sad twinkle in his eyes.

Klaus smiled inertly as he recalled the times his 6 year old self has sat right here in the same spot with Elijah.

"I used to teach you to slink rocks" Elijah continued with a warm smile on his face "When mother and father were too busy with a cranky newborn Kol, we would spend out mornings here"

"Kol was a terror as a baby" Klaus quipped with a small hiccough

"He's no less now" Elijah snorted as he picked up two rocks and gave one to Klaus and they both slinked it into the water.

"I used to be scared that you wouldn't spend time with me once Kol grew up, so I'd drag you here everyday" Klaus said softly, keeping his face to the other side.

This is why Elijah liked a drunk Klaus, it was the only time he let down his thick hide and let his insecurities show.

"I knew, even though you never said it I knew. Why do you think I promised to never do this with Kol?" Elijah responded

"Oh" Klaus said simply staring at his feet again.

"But she didn't have so much time to observe you, she doesn't have my patience" Elijah continued determinedly "She going to need you to put one step forward"

"What am I supposed to say Elijah?" Klaus whined uncharacteristically "Anything I do isn't going to be good enough..."

"Oh for the love of god, she doesn't want you to dedicate an ode in her name" Elijah exclaimed exasperatedly throwing his hands up in frustration "Promise her that eventually you will open yourself to her, tell her that one day you will let her in, it will be enough for her... for _now_" he added in warning.

"Ok" Klaus agreed with a nod of his head and Elijah smiled victoriously "I have no idea how I can possibly frame the words, but I don't want to lose her so I will try"

Elijah turned to Klaus with a frown as he muttered a 'Hmmm' under his breath and suddenly got to his feet hastily.

Extending his hand to a perplexed Klaus he said "Come on, get up we're going there now"

"What now?" Klaus yelped as he swaggered on his feet "In case you haven't noticed brother, I'm drunk"

And as if to certify the fact he tripped over his own feet and almost fell into the water but Elijah caught him by the neck of his overcoat and dragged him along as he began to walk.

"No better time for you to speak freely without your nagging insecurities" Elijah said as Klaus attempted to straighten himself "Besides, it's only fair that Caroline get a glimpse of your drunk self before marriage"


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N – Hey guys so double update coz a) today is my birthday so this is my birthday gift to all of you and b) I think some of you starting to get a bit bored with the story coz it seems like it's not moving or so? But I promise it will get better I think... so I hope you enjoy these two chapters and please do let me know what you think._

**Chapter 15**

"Caroline"

"_Caroline_"

At first Katherine thought Caroline was hissing her own name in her sleep; she was a weird sleeper, but when her frantic kicks didn't aid the ridiculous sound she realized it wasn't her sister. Then she thought it was the wind playing tricks on her sleep heavy mind, or maybe a dying cat but when the word resonated in her head over and over again she was forced awake with a scowl on her face and fury in her eyes.

Let it be known that Katherine does not like to woken up from her beauty sleep, unless she deems it's time to wake up.

"What in the wor-..." Katherine began but trailed off she took a moment to appreciate the bizarre image in front of her; Klaus indeed looking like a dying cat, a frown on his massive forehead, a bottle of in his hand, his lips puckered like he was attempting to pronounce the hardest word in the English language, swaying on his feet leisurely and continuously hissing Caroline's name.

"Wake her up" he demanded with an uncharacteristic pout and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Go away Klaus" Katherine shooed "Before I call father"

"Wake up Caroline, I need to speak to her"

"Not now you buffoon, it's the middle of the night... go home!"

"It would be really swell if you woke her up now darling" Elijah appeared out of nowhere, scaring Katherine senseless as she jumped at his smiling face bobbing behind a fraying Klaus.

"Elijah..." Katherine began murderously waving her hand at him "If father..."

"Oh just wake up Goldilocks already" Klaus half yelled and Katherine screeched covering her ears expecting to find her father bursting through the door.

Thankfully the object of his attention sprang up in bed at his booming voice, looking around wildly for the cause of the disturbance before Katherine angrily pointed her finger to the window.

"Klaus" Caroline muttered dreamily rubbing her eyes and opening them again and frowning when he still standing by her window.

"Yes" he confirmed nodding his head, very much looking like the child she knew he could be.

"What in the world in going on?" she repeated Katherine's earlier half statement as she walked out of bed and approached Klaus at her window.

"I'm drunk" Klaus declared immediately causing her to purse her lips and crinkle her nose as the wave of alcohol hit her nose.

"We can smell that genius" Katherine scowled from behind in a haughty tone.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked softly the tumulus events of the afternoon coming back to her.

"I wanted to talk to you"

"Now"

Klaus looked at her confused for a minute, shrinking his eyes deep in thought before he suddenly turned around and said to a frazzled Elijah

"Tell her 'Lijah"

Elijah after displaying his annoyance in a pronounced sigh raised himself on his feet and stood somewhere below Klaus's arm making it very clear that he was supporting Klaus in attempting to stand straight.

"He's about to say something he doesn't usually say, so it's much better when he's under the influence of alcohol" Elijah told her "Trust me, he has a very loose tongue when drunk"

"Yes" Klaus agreed with another nod of his head and reached in to grab a flustered Caroline's hand "I wanted to tell you something, about what you said today... and yesterday"

Realizing he was waiting for her respond she slowly nodded and said "Okay"

"It's not very easy for me to talk, to anyone about anything" he said sincerely, his eyes softening instantly "Not that you're just anyone, but it's... difficult very difficult. But" he added in a louder voice, raising his brows to emphasis his point "I don't want to lose you"

She smiled shyly and tilted her head looking at him like the little lost puppy that he clearly was at the moment. She could practically see Katherine rolling her eyes.

"So... I will try" Klaus whispered "I promise Elijah..."

"Huh?" Caroline stumbled

"What?"

"Not me" Elijah piped in between popping out of nowhere again and shaking his head at Klaus

"What?" Klaus repeated baffled

"Not me" Elijah pressed "You promise Caroline" he added with the patience of teaching a hyper child the alphabets

"I do" Klaus crinkled his nose and Elijah sighed exasperatedly, while Caroline wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry at the one completely drunk brother and the other semi drunk brother

"Yes you do... now talk Nik, I can't feel my arms" Elijah barked.

"I promise you" Klaus took the safe route by looking at Caroline "That I will talk to you about everything, little by little. We'll take it day by day"

"Alright" she said sweetly raising a hand to graze his cheek while Elijah mumbled something like 'I told you'.

Before she knew what was happening or had enough time to properly shriek Klaus pulled her down by the nape of her neck and assaulted her mouth. With a squeal into his lips she gripped the edge of the window trying to pull herself away from him but he was too strong. His sweet lips moved against hers and she involuntarily closed her eyes. Elijah was right – he really did have a loose tongue when he was drunk as she was just finding out and she was stuck between three things; not being horrified by her sister and Elijah being witness to this, moaning loudly when he nipped her bottom lip and not shivering in disgust from his smell.

Thankfully she didn't have to do either as Klaus suddenly let go with a yelp of pain, and Caroline almost fell out the window but the small yet strong hands of Katherine held her back as she hissed at Klaus and extended her hand to give him the same treatment again.

"She pinched me" Klaus deadpanned looking at Katherine as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Go away" Katherine ordered picking up an ink bottle and throwing it at his head while Elijah laughed heartily at her antics.

"She pinched me" Klaus muttered incredulously as Elijah dragged him away.

"Come on Nik, we have to leave" Elijah said still laughing.

"Yes please do or I will personally help father bury your body" Katherine quipped in mock anger though the small twitch could be seen on the corner of her mouth.

Caroline laughed out loud, shaking her head as her hand unconsciously moved to her lips... she could still feel him, or was it the alcohol.

"I don't know how you're going to live with that woman" Klaus said seriously as he and Elijah swaggered through the back garden "She's barking mad"

Day 1 went almost as well she could have predicted. She had learned over the past few months that expressing anything other than anger, hunger and lust were categorized as difficult tasks for Klaus and she was ready to be as patient as she needed to be for him to open up to her.

And it definitely was taking him a long time.

"So..." she began ominously and he tensed as soon as he sensed the tone in her voice. They were sitting side by side their little pond, not able to venture into the water due to the turbulent rains and the fact that Caroline had quite clearly gotten bored of swimming, thankfully though not the other activities that came with it.

"So..." he resonated and she sighed in frustration and poked him in the ribs using her elbow.

"Alright alright" he yelped rubbing his ribs and reflecting on just how similar the two sisters could be at times.

"You promised Klaus" Caroline pressed picking her head up from his shoulder and sticking her nose in the air as she widened her eyes somewhere in the vicinity of demanding and pleading. And now it was his turn to sigh in frustration, he still hadn't learnt how to say no to that face.

Making a mental note to eventually learn to grow a thick skin to her convincing skills or he would be doomed, he opened his mouth uncomfortably and began "Alright, well... my mother uhm"

"Yes" Caroline Caroline urged bring her face back to his shoulder, and he practically whooped at the fact that she rubbed her nose on his neck indicating that she was going to pass out soon, sparing him the torture of talking.

"I'm not going to sleep Klaus" she informed him in a stuck up voice and slapped on his shoulder "Mother- talk"

With another grumble Klaus said "My mother, she was the one person I loved more than anything in the world"

She smiled into his neck, unbelievably content at having him talk to her, yet feeling awful at how uncomfortable he was; his hands wrung together, his body stiff and his voice unnecessarily rough.

"You must have been very sad when she died" Caroline supplied softly, almost shuddering at the thought of losing her mother, she could never handle it. And Klaus had been so young when his mother had died, from what Katherine had learned from Elijah – Elijah had been 12 which meant that Klaus was 8 and Kol only two years old.

He didn't say anything for a while and she gave him the liberty to do so as she admired the soft breeze over them and the feel of his body so close to hers. She was going to miss this terribly when he was gone.

"Yes, I was devastated" Klaus said softly, looking at his wound hands steadily "She called me, when she was dying. In her bed, her literal death bed she called to speak to me one last time. Only me, no one else"

Caroline slowly sat up to look at him dazedly, the tone in his voice had her taken aback; his words seemed so sweet and emotional whereas his voice was cold and hard.

"She must have loved you a lot" Caroline commented softly running her hands over his toned bare arms, but stilled instantly when he let out a dark sinister laugh.

"No" Klaus laughed looking anywhere but her "She never loved me"

He looked like he didn't care, like it didn't matter to him, like the words coming out of his tongue hadn't stung him, but she could tell from the darkening of his eyes that it affected him a lot. Whatever had happened, whatever made him believe that his mother didn't love him disturbed him greatly.

"What did she say to you?" she asked soothingly moving her fingers over to run through his hair knowing that it calmed him down.

He remained stoically silent and kept his staring contest with anything and everything but her going. Realizing that this was progress and whatever it is that he didn't want to say visibly hurt him Caroline decided to put one step forward as well, if he was trying then so would she.

This is what a relationship was about, compromises not sacrifices.

"You don't have to tell me now" she said with a smile pecking him on the cheek and he turned to look at her incredulously having been sure that she would guilt it out of him.

"We'll tackle that on day two" she said defiantly placing her head back on his shoulder and winding their hands together.

He snorted loudly "Maybe day twenty one"

He got another rather painless slap on his shoulder for that "You won't be here on day twenty one"

"Alright then day twenty one after I come back"

"You are going to come back right?" she asked suddenly, sitting up and looking at him desperately.

He laughed, he actually laughed.

"Yes" he said aided with a nod "Of course I'm going to come back"

"You promise" she challenged shoving a warning finger in his face.

"I promise" he repeated pulling her close "Where am I going to go without you?"

After a moment of deep thought and inspection, Caroline crinkled her nose in the air and then smiled widely as she said "Yes you're right. No one else is dumb enough to marry you"


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N – I am so so sorry for the delay, I don't want any of you to think that I'm abandoning the fic. I am not. I had surgery, then exams and the writers block. I have started writing again, so hopefully the updates should be back to being regular like before. Please do let me know what you guys think of this latest chapter! REVIEW tc..._

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Day two went avoiding more mother related questions before she let it slip, maybe it was best to tackle that hurdle when he got back. But the thing that had been really troubling her since the day a strain had first developed in their relationship was still left untouched, and it was the one thing she was desperate to get him to talk about.

His father.

Or more his relationship with his father.

And she was determined to make him talk to him about it. Especially today since he was leaving the next day.

"So what are we going to do today" Caroline began wearily waiting for him to respond, which he did rather snappishly if you ask Caroline.

"Whatever you're going to make me talk about"

She crinkled her nose in the air in annoyance but let it slip, he wasn't going to throw her off this little communication track she had pushed them onto, he could be snappish as he wanted – Caroline could handle it.

"Well since you ask so nicely" she said sarcastically flashing him a smile and he controlled a scowl "I have always wondered why you don't get along with your father"

"There're about a thousand reasons"

"Can I get two of them?"

He stuck to his adamant position of not saying a word, staring out into the woods with such intensity you'd believe he was looking right at God, his hands curled in his lap and his face stony and unrelenting.

So she ploughed forward, un-deterred by his behavior.

"I want to be on your side" Caroline said gently "I want to hate the people you hate, I want to have issues with people you have issues with... but I know only one side Klaus, and that makes it very difficult for me to take your side"

When he still didn't say anything she rolled her eyes for added effect and continued "I only know Mikael's side and from that side _you_ Klaus, you come off as an arrogant, selfish brat who's emotionally harassing his aging, understanding and loving father"

He turned to look at her now, his face harder and colder than before, she shuddered inertly at the sternness in his eyes but kept on a brave face. He wasn't going to scare her.

"All I see is a man who's done everything he can to make you happy and you're ungrateful and unsatisfied."

"Hate me then" he spit bitterly and she sighed audibly.

"That's what I don't want you idiot" she screeched causing him to to jump and look at her offended "I don't know how to make it better for you if I don't know what's troubling you" she added in a small voice.

And that's when he realized it, she did all this because she wanted to help him, make him feel better. Make him happy. With an internal groan at the magical powers this woman had on him he took a deep breath and slowly began to speak, over analyzing his every word.

"Mikael... he's always picked Elijah over me" Caroline didn't miss the bitterness in his voice, or the fact that he said 'Mikael' and not 'Father' "He listens to Elijah, he never listens to me"

Now it was Caroline's turn to be silent as she pondered his words, her mind immediately flashing back to the moment she had witnessed between him and Mikael. She clearly remembered the anger in Klaus's face and for a second there she had almost believed he was going to get violent. She also remembered that that was the first moment when he had actually scared her, not intimidated her, or get her flustered but actually sent a spark of fear through her. She instantly recollected the reason for their tiff, something about Mikael choosing Elijah's method over Klaus's.

Deciding to put her doubts to the test she tested "You mean in normal life, or in your business?"

He turned to her perplexed like he couldn't comprehend what she was asking, but something clicked in his brain and his rigid voice was back again as he jibed "What're you trying to imply?"

Inhaling sharply just like taking a dive off the cliff which ironically was a perfect example of what she was about to do she blurted "Because what I saw wasn't your father choosing Elijah over you. It had to do with your work, he wasn't choosing between his sons, he was choosing between the options you both put ahead of him Klaus. I remember him saying that what you suggested was too-"

"Risky" Klaus finished for her with a dark laugh "He likes to play everything safe, never take risks... life doesn't work like that"

"You're going off topic" she reprimanded and he hissed in return "Was that what you meant? About him choosing Elijah because then I think you mis-..."

"Elijah's always been the smarter one, Mikael made sure to let everyone know how smart and hardworking Elijah is. Me no... he's always called me impulsive and short-tempered" Klaus interrupted acrimoniously "Said my ambitions, my hunger will destroy the company, it will sink us... so he gives the power to Elijah"

Not having a clue about any of these things she remained quiet and didn't respond. She knew nothing about running a trade; she had absolutely no knowledge in this field it would be wrong of her to comment.

"He still loves you Klaus" she soothed running a hand through his hair and noticed that he was much angrier than ever before since he didn't relax instantly.

She had known his relationship with his father had been the biggest factor in his life, and all she wanted to do was help him.

"Not like Elijah" Klaus commented nonchalantly.

"All siblings feel that way at some point, I used to feel mother favored Katherine and Rebekah felt the same about me. They're just circumstantial things, it didn't mean that she didn't love me or Bekah. Mikael has to do what he must for your living Klaus, it doesn't mean he loves you any less that Elijah or Kol. I'm sure if you talked to him he would..."

"Don't pretend like you know anything about him" he snapped heatedly shaking her hand off of him, ignoring her frown and whine of disapproval he added "Or even me for that matter"

And now she was angry as she whipped her hand away from him and curled them around her folded knees and looked away from him, her eyes stinging with the tears threatening to burst through.

Why did he have to make everything so hard?

Why couldn't he let her in? Why couldn't he let her share his sorrows?

"Just because you love someone..." she said shakily, working to keep her voice neutral "Doesn't mean you have to agree with everything they say."

His face softened ever so slightly as he bent forward to see her glassy face scrunched away from him, picking up on the underlying implication in her words.

"Do you expect me to agree with everything you say? Everything you do?" she challenged turning to look at him again, and he cursed the tears – they fogged his usually clear mind "No I won't, I'm not a woman who will follow what people tell her to, think what her husband tells her to. I thought you liked me because I wasn't like that"

"It's very complicated Caroline" he said softly "And it has nothing to do with you"

With a furious scoff she whirled on him causing him to back off into the earth suddenly "It affects you, and what affects you affects me. For such a smart business man sometimes you're really dense Klaus"

He laughed humorously quite enjoying the change in her mood, she was much easier to handle angry than sad. Sad always meant tears, angry meant harsh words and the occasional smacking him somewhere.

He could take the beating, he couldn't take the tears.

"I suppose _I _really am a dim blonde at times" he mocked seizing his chance to calm down this little storm by pulling her towards him by the waist.

He attempted – yes _attempted_ to kiss her but she wasn't giving in this easily, his smoldering kisses had lost their amnesia inducing affect a few weeks back. So she promptly kept her big blue eyes open and glaring daggers at him as he pecked her clenched lips, even eliciting a laugh from him at her stubbornness. So he proceeded to the region where she had yet to develop resistance against his ministrations.

"You're trying to distract me" she scolded fluttering her eyes close as he nipped down her neck, stopping occasionally to suck on her pulse point, making her shiver – but she could easily attribute that to the cold wind.

"Mmhmm" he hummed against her collar bone which unfortunately was very exposed in her terrible choice of dress "Is it working?" he asked licking and sucking a path down to the edge of her bosom and she couldn't control the soft moan escaping her tight lips.

"I'm distracted" she confirmed, involuntarily tangling her hand in his hair "But I'm not forgetting"

She flashed her eyes open hastily, frantically replacing the darkened desire with fierce fury when he picked his head up from her neck to look at her with a cocky amused smile on his face, knowing full well that he had deterred her from the topic for today.

"Of course not" he said sarcastically making her slap him on the shoulder affronted but at the same time pulling him to her for a kiss which she finally participated in.

The next thing she knew her back was pressed on the ground and Klaus was hovering over her, sucking her lips into his mouth and running his hands along her sides; setting off all kinds of colorful and loud alarm bells in her head, but her body was lit with a flaming heat the exact contrast to her panicking mind.

She tried to resist, though very meekly like she herself wasn't so sure that she wanted to stop this, her small hands on his chest attempted lamely to push him away but he didn't budge only somehow pushed into her harder and she was starting to lose it.

It felt sinfully good to have him on top of her caressing her cheek and assaulting her mouth. But she knew she had to stop it – him – and herself before it went too far.

Abruptly and with more will power than she cared to admit, she pulled her mouth away from him and heavily panted "We have to stop"

"Sorry" he said embarrassed and rolled off of her, giving her the time to turn over and hide her blushing face from him.

"I got carried away" he breathed attempting to catch his own breath and she laughed slightly letting him know from the wave of her hands that she wasn't offended.

"You _are_ leaving tomorrow" she reiterated turning to him, a purely evil smile on her face and he marveled at how quickly she could go from shy and flustered to impish all of a sudden.

"What're you suggesting?" he teased back and she slapped away his sneaky hand creeping up her torso.

"That you take me home" she said firmly.

With a very uncharacteristic whine and pout Klaus grumbled to his feet muttering something that sounded a lot like '_tease'_.

* * *

"Elijah"

Elijah turned around hastily, startled from his deep thinking, extremely surprised to find Caroline at their home so late in the evening.

"Caroline? What are you doing here?"

Hesitantly, she answered ensuring to keep her voice low and looking around to affirm that no one was in the kitchen "Katherine just got back home and – and she told me that she overheard Klaus and your father..."

"Fight" Elijah winced recollecting how horrified he had been when Katherine had to listen to his father and brother yell at each other "I never wanted her to see that"

Caroline only nodded and stood at the edge of the kitchen watching Elijah's tense face cautiously, recognizing that all this fighting was affecting Elijah as well.

"You- you're" Elijah began perplexed as to why she was here before he registered the concern in her eyes and smiled involuntarily "You're worried about him"

Her brows scrunched together as she wondered whether he meant it as a statement or a question.

"Uhmm yes" she said awkwardly "You're leaving tomorrow and I- just wanted to see if he was alright"

"That's good" Elijah muttered absently "He's probably at the pond, brooding. It would calm him down if he got to spend some more time with you"

She smiled instantly at his words though mumbled under her breath "It's not like he talks to me though..."

"Don't feel bad about that Caroline" Elijah said suddenly as she turned around to leave "Don't take it to heart, he doesn't mean anything by it. I know my brother... he wants to talk to you, he wants to share everything with you"

"He just _can't_" Elijah said finitely causing her to raise her brows at him "Years ago Kol was young and pestering Niklaus the whole day, finally he lost it and got angry; yelling at Kol and saying things to him he never would"

"He does have a temper" Caroline laughed and Elijah smiled wickedly nodding his head in agreement.

"He didn't mean any of it, and the second Kol ran out of the room Niklaus regretted it, but he just can't say the words – '_I'm sorry'_ '_I didn't mean it'_, so he took Kol out every single day for a month to teach him fishing like he wanted for months. He couldn't apologize to his brother, but he made it up to him. He lets you know, us, everyone in his own bizarre way, he lets us know that he cares"

Caroline nodded smiling warmly at the realization that Klaus and Elijah were a lot like her and Katherine, pure siblings, ready to do anything for the other – even explain their shortcomings.

Elijah was the best brother Klaus could ask for – if only the stubborn bastard would realize it.

"Just because he doesn't talk or express doesn't mean he doesn't feel" Elijah said almost pleadingly, like begging her to understand his mystery of a brother "Don't give up on him so easily, you're the only thing that seems to make him happy these days" he added taking her hand and squeezing it lightly.

"I won't" she promised placing her other hand on their entwined one and with smile turned around to go find the grumpy moody man in the woods, intending to do just as Elijah suggested.

* * *

_A/N - Do let me know how it was. And next chapter is 100% klaroline, right when she goes to see him at the pond, and lets just say next chapter is why the story is M rated ;) _


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N- Hey guys, I'm sorry for the long wait but I have had massive writers block. I still haven't been able to write more but I thought I should update before you all forget about the story. I hope you enjoy, and thank you for the reviews. _

_**And also a little warning, almost 90% of this entire chapter is smut, so if that's something you don't like I suggest you skip this chapter.** _

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

She found him visibly sulking chest deep in the dark and murky water of their little pond, floating aimlessly and staring into the depths of the water, looking every bit like a man searching for the meaning in life.

"You're going to get sick" she pointed out as she stepped within his visibility, jumping at the sudden intrusion he spared a hurried glance at her before promptly turning his face away from hers.

"I never get sick" he countered smugly thoroughly earning the roll of eyes she graced him with.

"Everyone gets sick, even the mighty Niklaus Mikaelson" she rolled her eyes pointedly and he only continued to pout and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

Instinctively her eyes roamed over the ample torso he was showing, water glistening on him the light of the moon, thanking the darkness for engulfing her blush, she huffed and mirrored his actions crossing her arms over her chest and sitting down by the edge of the bank, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked timidly and he sighed loud enough for her to guess his response.

"No"

"I don't want you to leave angry"

"I'm not angry, I'm upset" Klaus scowled

With an exasperated sigh she hugged her knees closer to her, cursing her need to help him, if she had been a little less nice she would be comfortably sleeping in her bed and not shivering in the frigid night breeze.

"Is the water nice?" she asked conversationally and he raised a brow at her impishly.

"Very, but I don't think you can handle the cold love" he teased causing her to inertly scoff at his tactics but he had given her an idea nonetheless.

She knew how she could make him forget his little tiff, give something better to remember her by.

Something for her to remember him by.

She convinced herself that she was doing this for him and not because she wanted to herself.

"You challenging me doesn't work anymore you know" she felt the need to point out with her best haughty glare and he laughed moving forward in the water towards her.

"Oh it doesn't" he smiled wickedly and despite the fact that she wanted to wipe that smug look off his face she took comfort in the fact that he wasn't brooding anymore.

Almost like a moment of proud self-acceptance she realized that Elijah was right – she did seem to make Klaus happy.

"Why don't you come inside?" he asked with the most mischievous tone known to man.

"I don't have any clothes to wear" she crinkled her nose in the air

"Clothes are overrated" Klaus chided stalking to the edge of the pond and chuckled to himself when Caroline rounded her narrowed eyes to him.

"Oh really?" she fake gasped throwing some dirt in his face.

"You can always wear mine" he pointed out with a nonchalant shrug.

"And what will you wear?" she asked raising a brow

"Precisely"

"I'm not getting wet" she laughed as he tried to pull her in "So if you want me, you're going to have to come out"

She regretted her words almost instantly as he practically pounced out of the water, covering her eyes with a shriek because he was wearing a lot less than usual, she laughed at the return on his playful mood.

Just like last time in the same spot before she knew it her back was flat against the damp and wet ground, warm lips were lingering over her cheek and jaw making her giggle softly as she clutched his wet bare back. Suppressing another onslaught of giggles she bought her lips to his taking him for surprise for a split second before he plunged inside her mouth with his tongue, caressing her skillfully and running his thumb across the nape of her neck.

She was acutely aware of the raspy breaths leaving her mouth along with the occasional moan when he bit her lip, and embarrassed as she should have been but they only seemed to make him happier as he pressed her into the ground with more furor, his hand leaving her face and settling on her thin waist.

She let out an audible gasp wrenching her mouth away from him when a completely unfamiliar feeling soared through her, a surge of pure heat flowed through her like a river, coming to rest at the bottom of her belly. Undeterred by her little moment of realization he had moved to the base of her neck, testing out new territory as he left hot wet kisses down her neck inching towards her chest. Like a child embedding into a mother's arms Klaus nestled in between her breasts sucking on her heated skin.

When her hands crept up his back and into his hair he expected her to pull him off instead she held him there more tightly, rubbing the back of his neck almost encouragingly. He didn't need telling twice as he experimentally grazed his teeth over the soft skin of her breast just to see what kind of noise he could draw from her, like a victorious warrior he smirked triumphantly when she mewled in delight and arched into his mouth, clutching his curls even harder.

Though inexperienced, Caroline was no fool to the change in environment and new exactly what was happening and what it was leading to, but at the very moment she suppressed the logical side screaming in her brain and let the passionate side in heart longing for more of Klaus to take over.

Almost like he sensed her surrender his hands moved up down from her waist and to her hips, one moving further lower to caress the back of her thigh and the other palming the sides of hips. Like a snake he moved up her slightly, finding that fickle spot on her neck that elicited the most beautiful sounds from her and alternated between sucking and biting, reveling in her whimpers.

She took a moment in between him kissing her sanity away and caressing her body to cinders to marvel at the human body. She was untouched, inexperienced and unaware of what to do and yet her body reacted in sync with his.

Wantonly, she spread her legs taking him into the void she created, one leg hitching on his hip instinctively and the other shivering lamely by the side. His hand in reaction ran from the back of her knees to the apex of her centre his fingers lightly brushing so close to her sex. It was when he felt her hiss that he looked up into her eyes, searching for any indication of what she wanted.

He knew exactly what he wanted and was certain she knew it too, since she had assumed her new position he knew she could feel him hard and ready against her thigh.

"Caroline" Klaus growled watching in fascination as her lust driven eyes lowered to hers and softened instantly "You don't have to do this"

"I know" she purred back pecking him on the lips softly "I want to"

Momentarily distracted from his gentlemanly behavior when she pulled herself up to give him a kiss, sinking her tongue into his mouth swirling it on a whim and forcing him to lose his rational train of thoughts and press harder against her as she moved beneath him impatiently.

Lost and consumed by his lust he forgot what he was about to ask her as he instinctively moved with her, trying in vain to relieve the pain in his cock. Thankfully she detached her lips to take a long breath giving him time to let her re-think this one last time.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly, with an expression that made it clear that he might just die if she denied him right now.

Biting her lip realizing that this was her last time to back out she contemplated her fate, hoping and praying that she wouldn't be punished for this, deciding to believe in Katherine's words that there was no punishments for acts of love she slowly nodded her head.

He moved away then, confusing her to no end until she realized that he was ridding himself of his undergarments and she turned her head away hastily, they could tackle that hurdle after marriage, she was already nervous about one thing. Slowly realizing what had to be done she shimmied out of her dress leaving her only in her tight corset and undergarments.

He looked down at his Caroline undressing herself, her hair shining silver in the light, spread ahead of him like a sacrificial offering to the gods waiting for him and at that moment he knew that whatever she needed from him he would do it, whoever she needed him to be he would be, whatever she needed him to do he would do.

Breathing into her ear he tried to calm her nerves, evident from the strong, almost painful hold she had on his shoulders, anticipating the jolt of pain she knew would accompany him entering her for the first time. Humming in a sweet voice he never knew he had he kissed her softly, lovingly distracting her from her anxiousness and in one sure, measured move slipped inside her slick centre.

At the first inch of his length inside her all she wanted was to scream and yell at him to stop, crawl into a hole and die of the pain. White hot blinding pain shot through her core, her eyes stinging with the subsequent tears and her nails digging into his shoulders drawing blood.

All of Katherine's books had completely downplayed the hurt part of this; she couldn't for the life of her fathom how this was supposed to feel _good_ when all she felt was searing pain at being split so brutally.

She let out a muffled sound to accompany her tears of woe, bringing his attention to her, licking the trail of her lone tear across her cheek he cooed into her face rocking back and forth so slowly that she didn't even notice it.

"It won't hurt now, I promise love" Klaus pledged gripping her bare hips tightly as she sucked in her lips and nodded absently, still in doubt of his assurance.

And then he moved inside her, ever so slightly pulling out of her an inch and delving forward slowly, calculatingly, watching every change in expression on her face. She let out a breathy gasp, not of pain but something else completely, her dark eyes fixed on his equally dark ones, reveling in the new sensation his movement shot through her body.

He moved again and again, in similar measured movements until a low throaty moan escaped her lips telling him that it no longer hurt her. She gave in to the new unfamiliar feeling enveloping her, letting him take control of her body, letting her conscious loose as moans after moans of pure pleasure slipped through her parted lips.

She made a mental note to read up on the miraculous functioning of the human body as she just knew what to do now despite having no clue how or why her body reacted such. Her hands roamed the expanse of his still wet back; scratching her nails over his shoulder blades when he thrust in particularly hard, soft and supple when he moved slowly whispering into her ear, pushing him closer to her when he moved too slow, and then off their accord traveled further down over the plump of his buttocks urging his hips to move faster, propelling his cock harder inside her.

She screamed in ecstasy when he hit some magical spot inside her making her toes curl and her eyes roll back into the back of her head, taking the cue from her shriek of rapture he pulled out of her completely before plunging in hard and deep, contently hearing her howl again and arch into him like a rainbow. Sneaking one arm beneath her arched waist he pulled her even closer slipping himself in deeper and he was beginning to lose it.

The feel of her wet, warm cavern wrapped so tightly around his pulsing dick was driving him crazy and his impatient need to empty himself and achieve his high propelled him into her at increasing speeds, varying his angles to hear her cry out for him so beautifully that it broke his heart to leave her.

She murmured the lords name in his ear, her eyes closed and her entire frame shaking, as he felt her tightening around him, making him groan in need.

"Caroline" he growled low and husky, their faces moving in sync with their bodies, his nails digging into her hips, his eyes admiring the sight of her round, ripe breasts glistening in sweat as he awaited her peek, edgy to get to his own but wanting to see her face when she finally came.

As if feeling the need to agree that this was the most incredible feeling ever she hummed under her breath and nodded dumbly consumed by the convulsions inside her heated body. All inhibitions left her as in the height of passion she mumbled her deepest wants

"Don't leave" Caroline begged gathering the courage to look him in the eyes while he still moved inside her.

"I have to" he said defeated kissing her cheek and wiping her tear "But I promise you I will come back Caroline"

Deftly she nodded biting her lip hard when he thrust into her again "I love you"

He looked at her like no one had ever looked at her ever before, like he owed everything to her, like his entire universe revolved around her. Such pure devotion that it made her shiver to her toes, the ache returning to her centre at his look.

He gulped almost nervously and smiled like she had never seen him smile before, lightly placing a kiss on her open mouth he pulled out of her completely and pushed in.

Her womb clenched as he delved inside her sharply at the angle that hit that sweet spot she had come to worship, star shone behind her eyes as she experienced her most euphoric high of the night.

A pure embarrassed scream left her mouth as she fell apart around his still hard length, shaking like a leaf and spluttering nonsense like an idiot.

She felt like she had died and gone to heaven.

But he wasn't done yet as she realized when he straightened up slightly and moved into her with rapid strokes, his face convulsed in sweet agony, two three four plunges later he filled her with his seed and she gasped at the warmth in her womb.

A heavily panting mess he collapsed on top of her, making sure not to crush her with his weight, planting a soft kiss on the swell of her breast and smiled happily, for the first time in his life feeling complete, feeling like he belonged.

He belonged right here, in the arms of the blonde whirlwind he would one day make his wife.

"You'll wait for me right?"

She raised her head to look at him skeptically, noticing the fear in his voice and smiled warmly, ruffling his sweaty hair and kissing him on the nose she whispered in his ear

"Always and forever"

* * *

_A/N- So I know this chapter is basically useless lol, but I had to do justice to my M rating and here it is. I tried to make it as realistic of a first time as possible, but of course it's a story so I couldn't really write first time sex like it really is - awkward, haphazard and unsatisfying. Anyway I hope you still liked the chapter full of smut! :) _


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N- I'm so sorry for not updating for so long, I planned on doing it yesterday but just got too busy! A lot of of you were hoping that Caroline doesn't end up pregnant and I can tell you that doesn't happen – but something else does ;). I would love to know what you think of the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 18.**

* * *

It had been a month since they left and life as impossible at it has once felt seemed to move on, at varying pace. In the beginning it inched forward at caterpillar speed, the immediate day after Klaus and his entire family including a grumbling pouting Kol left – Caroline and Katherine bore similar looks of total doom on their faces, like their life was over and they had nothing to live for. They didn't get out of bed until noon when finally a frustrated and bored Rebekah pulled them out of bed by the hair.

In the first week they began to behave more like member of the human species; not cooped up in their own little world of misery and gloom, actually venturing out into the sun, Katherine even talked about writing again and Caroline declared she would grow the best orchids in the world.

Three weeks in they were getting back to their normal self; talking to their Father at the breakfast table, helping Mother with the daily chores, playing with a rapidly growing Rebekah, keeping a bored Giuseppe Salvatore company and dragging Damon out of bar fights.

And now when it had been a month since they had last seen Klaus and Elijah it almost seemed as if nothing was different from before, expect the small prayer they said every night wishing them a safe journey. They were themselves again, albeit sensing that pang of loss occasionally but nonetheless life moved on and they moved with it. Eagerly awaiting the day they could write to them and actually have an actual address to put on the envelope they let life take over them.

But there were still small changes that only a few people seemed to notice; their mother of course being the one person to know her daughters better than anyone, Damon who despite pretending like he didn't care had been much more attentive towards them ever since Klaus and Elijah had left. Rebekah though on the other hand was too engrossed in her own little dilemma of growing up to notice her sister's peculiar behaviors.

Katherine wrote – no that's not the unusual part, she wrote even more than she ever did and she emoted while she wrote making her the butt of several jokes from Damon and thoroughly creeping out Father. She would laugh and giggle to herself as she wrote, sometimes look furious and enraged as she practically tore the paper with her quill, looking odd dreamily at the paper as she scribbled and getting flustered and flushed other times. She scared Father half to death one day when she cried as she wrote, making him almost certain that she had lost her mind... but Katherine was just doing what Elijah had asked her to.

She was writing for him; writing about her day, about her feelings, about her dreams, the strict house rules he would have to follow once they were married, her wedding vows and she wrote about her life. Little stories about them; how she was taken by him the first time she ever saw him, how he surprised her the first time, how she came to care for him, how she dealt with her guilt over Stefan, how she blushed when he first kissed her, how she cried when they first made love.

She wrote so that one day, after he returned he could see their story through her eyes.

Caroline too seemed normal except for her little quirk of visiting the pond on a daily basis like it was some mandatory religious trip. She would wake up at the crack of dawn, complete her chores in a rush and run off and spend her mornings swimming and reminiscing at the pond. Occasionally she would take Rebekah along with her since Katherine was too busy writing and Damon would only question her peculiar behavior endlessly.

But then one day she did something that truly spooked her family to the core, one day on their way back to their house from the pond Caroline decided to walk through the Mikaelson house perimeter and entered the now abandoned house. When she hadn't returned by evening her mother panicked and sent Damon to look for her. And he found her in the Mikaelson house.

Cleaning.

She told him that obviously the maids had abandoned their posts and left the house in a filthy mess so she took it upon herself to clean it. Rolling her eyes at an incredulous Damon she declared that she would not let them return home to such a horrible and dirty house, god knows Klaus already slept in a pig sty the whole house didn't need to be dirty. Damon practically threw her over his shoulders and marched her home as she kept yelling the whole way back that she was just going to come back the next morning.

And she did. This time she took her time familiarizing herself with the place, noticing every little quirk here and there, rendering everything from the names of the many paintings to the particular positioning of the vases to memory. In her head already imagining the changes she would make once she began living here; the dark brown drapes had to go, and the scary wall mounted heads of animals she had never seen in her life had to go. Planning her life ahead gave her the courage to deal with his absence at this very moment. Like some sort of compensation strategy.

She was prepping to run for the most important marathon of her life.

Her married life.

Apart from these little abnormalities no one who didn't know the turmoil in their hearts could tell that were simply two women waiting. All they did was wait.

And pray.

Hope and pray that their worst fears didn't come true.

* * *

Caroline was forcibly woken up from her sleep at the constant movement of her sister. Opening her eyes and giving the blurriness ahead of her a moment to fade she extended a hand to calm a thrashing and moaning Katherine. Instantly she was worried and moved forward in bed to wake her up.

"Katherine... you're sweating so much, you're burning up" Caroline whispered softly running a hand through her drenched hair as she slowly began to open her eyes "Wake up Katherine"

Katherine buckled over in apparently clutching her stomach and hissing out loudly.

"Katherine... are you sick?" Caroline asked frantically trying to comfort her but to no avail.

"My stomach" she wailed attempting to sit up in bed "I feel like my insides are going to come out"

Not knowing what to do Caroline stood up to go get mother but Katherine stopped her hastily, springing out of bed to grasp her wrists and shake her head "No... It's just something I ate. I'll be fine"

And with that she ran out of the room, pale as a sheet. Distinctly Caroline heard the unmistakable sound of Katherine belching.

* * *

"Katherine what are we doing...?"

"Sshh keep your voice down"

"But why..." Caroline complained wiping her dirty hands on her apron, she had been happily tending to her Orchids when Katherine dragged her by the elbow and hid them both at the top of the stairs.

"Sshhh" Katherine reprimanded again "The judge is here, with his little rascal.. Matt something"

"So?" Caroline asked perplexed until the voices of her father drifted to them from the sitting area.

"It's good to have you over but forgive me I'm a tad bit confused about the purpose of your visit?" Bill Forbes asked politely.

They heard a rustling sound as if the judge was shifting in his seat uncomfortably before his superior voice filtered through to the huddles sisters

"Well you know my son is a man now, and he's done wonderfully as a young lawyer and... I thought of getting him settled down and who better than one of your beautiful daughters Bill? We've been friends for years, it only seems fit"

Caroline almost wanted to fly down and whack the judge across the face, him and her father were not friends. He made her father's life a living hell most of the time. Katherine's face reflected similar emotions of anger as Caroline's as she wound her hands together and muttered under her breath.

"Mr. Donovan..." Elizabeth Forbes began uncertainly "Surely you know that our daughters marriages have already been fixed"

And then the judge laughed, actually laughed.

"Well yes I've heard. Katherine I can understand, Elijah is a fine young man but Niklaus... you honestly want Caroline married to that man? Matt is any day a better choice Bill, trust me"

"Forgive me, but you don't get a say in my daughter's life" their mother hissed furiously and they could just imagine the look on her face.

"But... but" the judge spluttered in response "Don't you know about Klaus... about his-..."

"That enough" their father's voice boomed, strong and authoritative "I treat you as a guest and you show us such disrespect, Caroline's marriage has been fixed and I happen to like Klaus so I hope you can show yourselves out"

* * *

"Katherine what do you think he meant?"

"I don't know Caroline" Katherine repeated for the 3rd time.

"What did he mean 'about Klaus'" she whined, curling her hands into a fist and banging them on her thigh in frustration "What about Klaus?"

"Caroline... Caroline" Katherine said firmly, taking a hold of her maddening sisters shoulders "Never listen to what people say about others. People call me a curse, say I destroy anything I touch... is that true?"

"Of course not" Caroline snorted disgusted by the mere thought.

"Exactly, don't care about what the judge thinks of Klaus. People _lie_ Caroline... only believe what you see. Have faith in the Klaus you know"

Caroline nodded absently, letting the words sink in and thanked Katherine before once again she noticed how different Katherine looked.

"You look so..."

"What?" she asked consciously running a hand over her face

"I don't know just... different" Caroline shrugged and Katherine laughed awkwardly and walked away.

* * *

They were at the market when Caroline first came face to face with Matt Donovan after his little visit to her house. Taken aback by him practically cornering her she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt and tried in vain to get Damon and Katherine's attention who were arguing by the fruits stand.

"Caroline" Matt said softly, approaching her flustered figure and stood next to her, smiling sweetly in all his good boy glory.

"Matt" Caroline curtseyed politely, attempting to cover up her awkwardness.

"I was hoping you could give your father a message from me" Matt asked and that's when she noticed that he seemed as awkward as her.

"Anything" she replied curious to know what he wanted to inform her father.

"I want to apologize on my father's behalf if we offended him in anyway" Matt said firmly and after taking a minute to grasp it's meaning Caroline nodded "My father has this misguided belief that his opinion is simply the best" he added with an exasperated sigh causing Caroline to laugh slightly.

"I will let Father know, and I'm sure he would appreciate it Matt"

Looking down at his feet, swaying like he wanted to say something Matt looked up at her with his big blue eyes and opened his mouth only to close it again in a second. With a low groan as if reprimanding himself he nodded at her curtly and turned around to walk back to his coach.

"Are you happy?"

Caroline whirled around at the statement unsure if it was meant for her, and frowned when she saw a slightly flushed Matt surveying her intently.

"I mean with Ni-Klaus... are you happy?" he clarified and instantly she raised her brows.

"Yes I am" she said in certainty.

"Good" he said like he actually meant it and after giving her a small smile started to walk away again.

"Why do you ask?" the curiosity got the better of her as she followed him and demanded an answer from him.

Wringing his hands and shifting on his feet uncomfortably he let out a small laugh as he said "Well no harm in being honest. I suppose I've always fancied you a bit and it might have led my father to make certain wrongful assumptions"

"But you don't even know me..." she argued incredulously.

"Yes" he said with a small hint of resentment "But I hoped that I could have"

After she had reached a certain age her interactions with Matt had become limited, thanks to Damon deeming him too much of a scalawag with his 'apparent' weekly visits to the brothel.

"I'm very flattered Matt..." she said blushing slightly and he nodded almost in acceptance "But..."

She never got to finish her sentence as she heard Damon calling out her name incessantly. Matt sighed angrily as Caroline looked around frantically trying to spot Damon before she saw his mop of raven hair huddled over something on the ground.

"Damon..." she said running towards him and suddenly stopped short when she saw the image ahead of her.

"What happened to her...?" Matt asked concerned as he stood behind Caroline and looked down at the unmoving figure near Damon.

"Katherine?" Caroline muttered softly, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her but to no avail.

"I don't know..." Damon said in a strained voice "She just fainted"

* * *

They were all huddled in the Forbes living room worried and anxious; Bill sitting by the fire attempting to assure their frazzled mother, Rebekah sitting next to Caroline grasping her hand tightly and Damon standing by the door of the bedroom watching the doctor examine and question a now conscious Katherine. After helping Damon carry Katherine home and sending for the doctor Matt had left, wishing that all would be well, slightly only _slightly_ raising him up in Damon's eyes.

After what seemed an hour the doctor finally emerged from the bedroom with a grim look on his face that only worsened the incessant sobbing of Liz. Caroline jumped up from her seat and inched closer to the nervous doctor.

"What wrong with her? Is she ok? Is anything wrong?"

Damon the only one with any tact signaled to a wide-eyed Rebekah beckoning her to him "Go inside and stay with Katherine"

"But..." Rebekah argued

"Now Rebekah" her father boomed nodding at Damon and after giving them both a dirty look she went inside to sit by Katherine.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked looking at the doctor managing to keep his voice calm.

"Ugh well, I'm not sure whether it's really a bad thing" the doctor began uncertainly "But after examining and talking to her, taking in consideration all her symptoms..."

"Yes..." Damon urged in a snipping tone, having no patience for the old man's theatricals.

With an overdramatic sigh the doctor pronounced his diagnosis.

"It seems that Katherine is with child"

* * *

In case you don't know what to say after this horrible chapter then just follow my lead –

Dear Tanya,

How dare you update so late?

How dare you make Klaus look like a bad guy?

How dare you make Katherine pregnant?

Just how dare you?

Insert name here


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N – So this is a deleted scene and NOT A NEW CHAPTER sorry!. I just wanted to treat you guys after the last chapter and not updating for so long. This chapter is dedicated to _**LisaLevine**, _I know you think I probably forgot my request but I didn't, I never forget – I'm just very very very bad at delivering on time. So here is your kalijah smut (first time) and I hope you like it! Please do let me know what you think. _

_And if you have any requests for deleted or missing scenes feel free to tell me!_

* * *

**Between chapter 15-17.**

* * *

"Why must you cook when we have help to do exactly that?"

Katherine raised a brow and peeked up at Elijah from under her lashes, half-amused and half-offended by his comment. Pouting and sulking Elijah looked much younger than his twenty-five years, sitting on a stool next to her as she chopped vegetables at frightening speed.

"Because I like to cook" she informed him, ignoring the underlying implication and instead going for a diplomatic method, something she learnt from him "And in case you've forgotten I never grew up with servants at my every beck and call"

Smiling at his exasperated sigh she added "So I happen to enjoy working with my own hands"

"Yes but still..." he argued lamely, resting his elbow on the table and placing his right cheek in it, fixing her with his new found broody look. Kol had declared that ever since Elijah had begun courting Katherine, his range of '_faces'_ had greatly improved as opposed to his previous singular face – '_scary'_.

"Very compelling argument Mr. Mikaelson" she teased, dumping the contents from her cutting board into the pot.

"Strangely enough I really like it when you call me that" Elijah mused, his voice losing the bored edge and gaining a seductive one as he scooted forward and placed his hand on the small of her back, running it up and down her back, smiling at the way she shivered under his touch.

"Let me concentrate" she hissed, wiggling out of his grasp. He didn't relent, pulling her into him, kissing her cheek and attempting to catch her lips but she pushed away from him. Blushing and looking around furiously she whispered "You father could...

"He's away to the next town. Niklaus is out with Caroline and Kol is with his friend" Elijah spoke over her, trying to reach for her again "Which is why I asked you over today, _no one's home_" he added in a mischievous whisper.

She gave him her strict look and straightened her dress and went back to her cooking.

He huffed and retracted back to his stool and entertained himself by watching her cook, by now already accustomed with all her little quirks and habits, yet it still didn't stop him from admiring her. Even more so when she flicked her tongue out to taste the broth from the spoon, smacking her lips animatedly and letting out a tortuous sigh.

Surely she had to know what she was doing to him.

"Whatever it is you're thinking of doing – don't"

Her firm words broke him out of his reverie, smirking at her remark he asked "Whatever do you mean?"

"That look..." Katherine said, pointing a giant spoon at him "I know that look and... no"

"What look?"

Katherine gulped loudly, her breath hitching at the sudden close contact. Elijah had moved out of his seat without notice and glued himself against her back. His hands encircled her small waist and pulled her back against him, moving her curly mess to one side he placed his soft, firm lips on her skin. Pecking, licking and sucking at her neck and shoulders he made her arch into him, leaning against his chest and resting her head in the crook of his neck, sliding her hands over his.

"I had _slightly_ different plans for today" he murmured into her skin, his hot breath ghosting over her skin, making it sizzle in anticipation. She turned her face into the side of his neck and smiled, he always smelled so good; like cinnamon and power and love. She hummed into his neck in agreement, and that's all encouragement he needed. She exhaled loudly when he planted a wet sloppy kiss just below her jaw, moving lower in similar fashion until he reached her sensitive pulse point; nipping it lightly before sucking on it with gusto. His hands now lightly massaged her sides, moving lower and lower until he palmed the swell of her hips and moved over the front of her thighs, stopping just short of the apex between them.

She tensed; a thought penetrating her lust consumed mind. What would he say if he knew? Would he think less of her?

He interpreted the sudden rigidity of her body differently; instantly moving his hands up to her hips and pulling away from her neck. Letting out a dark laugh he said "Don't worry, I'm a gentleman Katherine. I won't do anything until asked"

She pouted into his neck, cursing the sudden halt of his motions. Keeping his hands on her hips, she turned around, looking up into his hazy face and realized why he had stopped. Smiling cheekily she mocked "And I'm a lady Elijah. I won't ask"

He laughed, a brow rising at her zestful comment "Then how am I supposed to know if you won't ask?"

A truly sinister and typically Katherine grin formed on her face as she leaned forward, closing the distance he had created between them, pushing her chest into his and lowered her lips to his neck "Like _this_".

She kissed his neck, innocently at first before moving her lips lower, towards the base of his throat, opening her mouth and sucking his skin in, making him move even closer to her. Grasping his hands on her hips, she pushed them down, up and over to the base of her backside so he could pull her into him more effectively, leaving not an inch between their bodies. Confident that another surge of gentlemanly etiquettes won't take hold of him, Katherine directed her hands on his chest, roaming them over the planes of his thin shirt, wanting to feel his hard skin under her soft fingers.

Instinctively, his hands squeezed the back of her thighs, his fingers welding in between her legs as she assaulted his throat and neck, eventually moving up to his jaw. She used his tactic back on him, biting lightly at his scruffy jaw – something she had never done before – he groaned in response, lowering his head to claim her lips with his. He would never tire of tasting her, never tire of the way she'd sigh into his mouth, never tire of how she'd moan and grip his shoulders when he slipped his tongue into her hot mouth, never tire of the way she'd tilt her head and press harder against him, always challenging him to take more of her.

She was a temptress, a siren and he was her very willing victim.

His senses coming back to him, he pulled away lightly "We should stop now" he said reluctantly.

She frowned and rolled her eyes, framing his face with her hands "Elijah." She said firmly, looking into his dark eyes "This is me _asking_".

And she had been asking for a long time now, he was just too noble to realize it.

Her back hit the soft mattress of Elijah's bed. Lifting herself on her elbows she moved back, watching as Elijah climbed in after her. His shirt already discarded somewhere between the kitchen and the staircase, her dress draped on the door of his bedroom; leaving her in her corset and underwear. He kneeled on the bed, running his hands from her bare knee up to her thigh. She arched instantly, always imagining how good it would feel to have his hands on her skin, but now that it was happening, it felt infinite times better than she had imagined. He kissed his way up her torso, his hands palming her thighs making her squirm under him.

He turned her over then, exposing her back to him as he expertly unfastened her corset, his fingers tantalizingly brushing against her skin. Once she was free of the blasted contrapment his hands roamed the skin of her back as his lips followed, laving his tongue out to taste her skin. Content with his adoration of her back, he turned her around, his dark, smoky eyes landing on her full, plump breasts. A wave of heat rolled over her body when she saw him stroking her with his eyes. She felt no insecurity, no need to hide her bare chest, she knew she would never have to be ashamed of anything in front of Elijah; not the slight plump of her stomach, the slight bumps on her mid-section or the dark wound mark above her left breast; a result of her adventures as a child. She was nowhere near perfect, but with Elijah it would never matter.

Bending down he kissed the underside of her breasts, the feel of the soft supple skin arising a hungry beast within him. "You're beautiful" he whispered, moving to the other breast and she arched under him, pushing her breast into his mouth and running her fingers through his unruly hair. His hands pushed her legs apart, groaning at the moist cloth that greeted him, he cupped her over her underwear. Taking two fingers, he tantalizingly rubbed her slit, finding her clit and pressing harder. The feel of his fingers running through her core and the rough fabric of her underwear grazing her wet centre was too much for her; a loud moan left her mouth as she tugged him away from her chest and bought him up to her mouth. Hastily engulfing his lips with hers she attempted to drown out the embarrassing whimpers leaving her as he continued teasing her entrance. Her hands roamed the planes of his muscular back, before she moved them to the front of his pants, hesitantly running her hand over his hard length.

He stopped then, his fingers still on her, he broke the kiss to look at her as a realization flooded through him "You've done this before"

Katherine bit her lip, tears threatening to break through as her worst fears came true. Looking away from him she nodded, waiting for the moment he'd pull away and tell her to leave his bed, call her a whore and leave her.

She had been a young girl in love, Stefan was her first. It had been sweet and awkward. She was a child then, Stefan was no better.

But now she was a woman and this was so much more different that her experience with Stefan. This was filled with passion and devotion; that was young love.

His hand grazed her cheek and flit away the tear that rolled down. Tangling his hand in her hair he made her look at him, and smiled "It's ok".

At that moment, when he smiled at her and kissed her so sweetly that it bought more tears to her eyes she knew that all the pain in her life, all of the trials and tribulations had been worth it because they bought her to Elijah.

She smiled back into his mouth, a sense of relief flooding through her, instantly replaced with raw need as he swiftly removed her last piece of clothing along with his pants. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he drove deep inside her, taking her to the place she was meant to be.

With him.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N- Before you throw eggs at me this is an actual chapter and not a missing scene so yay! Sorry for the long long long wait, but RL and Cold Trail got in between my fanfiction duties (how dare they) but here is a chapter – albeit a boring, filler chapter. But a little spoiler – shit goes down next chapter ;). Let me know what you think. Review tc..._

* * *

**Chapter 19**

* * *

It looked like a scene straight out of a drama novel; Bill Forbes with a frown on his face and pacing incessantly, Liz Forbes crying inconsolably as Giuseppe Salvatore attempted to comfort her, Damon standing protectively outside Katherine's bedroom door, Caroline glancing tensely around the room and Rebekah nervously held onto a tense sobbing Katherine's hand.

It had been just a few minutes but it seemed like an hour since the doctor had declared his prognosis, and with every passing minute the direness of the situation sunk into Caroline.

Katherine was expecting.

A _child_, before marriage and whose father was far away and unreachable for a significant amount of time.

She would be called a whore, a wanton.

And the child a bastard.

Instantly, despite her surmounting fear for Katherine and the child's fate Caroline thanked the heavens that the same fate hadn't befallen her. What she had construed as an act of love and passion, shared as a sort of emotional and symbolic goodbye was also the most dangerous thing she had ever done.

It could have easily been her in place of Katherine, and the mere thought of carrying a child in such situations terrified her.

"What are you we going to do?" her mother asked in a cracked voice, lifting her head from in between her hands and looked at her husband.

When Bill did nothing but pause momentarily in his pacing and make a grunting noise Giuseppe took it to himself to try and calm down the shivering woman. "Everything will be fine Elizabeth" he soothed patting her on the back in re-assurance.

"How will it be fine?" Bill challenged furiously only causing his wife to cry harder and his friend to glare at him warningly.

Suddenly Bill stopped pacing and strode forward purposely, Damon as if worried he would get violent in his frazzled state of mind twitched from his place and moved to cover the bedroom door.

"Caroline?" Bill said firmly and with a squeak Caroline got to her feet and walked closer to her father "Go ask Ka-... _her_, ask her if this is Elijah's child"

"And tell her" he added threateningly, his voice breaking emotionally despite his tough exterior "Tell her if she cares at _all_ for her father's sanity... to _not_ lie"

Instantly Caroline nodded despite not appreciating the doubt her father held, but knew that this was no moment to be rebuking him she made her way through a stone faced Damon and inside to her sisters.

Hesitantly she walked closer to the bed, where Katherine was curled up on her side holding a sympathetic Rebekah's hand.

"Rebekah, go outside for a second" Caroline ordered surprisingly in a calm tone. With a frown of disapproval of being kept out of the loop, Rebekah gave one last look to Katherine and walked out the door and stood next to Damon.

Before she could even say anything Katherine grabbed her hand hastily and turned her big brown eyes on her.

Her voice a poster of fear and desperation she asked "Is mother crying?"

Lamely Caroline nodded, knowing there was no point downplaying the situation for her benefit.

"Father's pacing?" Katherine added gripping her hand tighter.

Again Caroline nodded.

"They're all mad at me. They all hate me"

This time Caroline didn't keep silent, grabbing Katherine's shoulder to keep her wavering attention to her she said "No one hates you Katherine, no one. They are just... processing, they need time. We all need time"

"I knew this was it..." Katherine sobbed lying back down on the bed, her messed up curls fawning over her face "I knew this would happen, even in that moment I knew..."

Momentarily consumed by her own fear Caroline's hand drifted down to her belly and closed her eyes.

A small dark laugh left Katherine's mouth as she said "Don't worry, it's not the same with you"

"W-what...?"

"You haven't been sick, you aren't gaining weight, you've bled every month right?" Katherine asked confidently.

With an exaggerated sigh of relief Caroline nodded needing this assurance from someone other than herself.

"How did you know?" Caroline asked meekly, color filling her cheeks not just at the act but the consequences it could have had.

Katherine looked terribly offended as she picked up her head and glared at Caroline "I know you, you're my sister"

Nodding numbly once again Caroline contemplated how to best ask Katherine the question for which she had been sent in, without hurting her feelings, despite knowing that there was no way she could put the words without offending Katherine and questioning her morals.

"Katherine..." she began with trepidation "I- father wants to ask you something"

At the mention of father Katherine succumbed into her shell again, burying her face in the pillow as if it would shield her from the coming turmoil.

"He... Katherine he wants to know if Elijah is the father"

Just as expected Katherine was furious, her strong headed character shinning brilliantly as she sprung up in bed and thoroughly yelled.

"Of course Elijah is that father. Why would you have to ask a question like that?"

"Katherine he's just..."

"No you tell _Father_" Katherine snarled, hissing the word in contempt "That his daughter may be a whore, but she's not a cheating whore. Tell him I don't appreciate him doubting my integrity."

"Stop it" Caroline adducted "He's tense, he's losing his mind, and this is not the time to irk him. Think from his point of view"

Settling back into the bed, a worry line prominent on her forehead and running her hand through the front of her dress, Katherine timidly apologized "I'm sorry, I was just hurt that he would think that. Tell him, that Elijah is the only possible father of this child"

"I will..." Caroline said getting up but Katherine grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her back down.

The look on her sister's face startled Caroline, she had never seemed so small, helpless and desperate. Just plain desperate as she locked her eyes with Caroline's and begged literally begged.

"Please, Caroline, please don't let them take it away" she cried, shaking her head and speaking in a low whisper "Please, please don't make me give it away"

"Katherine... I-I" Caroline mumbled her own tears flowing freely at the sight of her pleading sister. Katherine was always the strong, always. Nothing fazed her, _ever_.

She hadn't been like this even when Stefan had died.

But the thought of her child being taken from her, broke her.

"Caroline..." her father's voice boomed from outside and Caroline jumped up, leaving Katherine's hand and giving her an apologetic look as she hustled out of the room.

"So..." Bill Forbes tapped his foot as he appraised her.

"She says it can only be Elijah's child" Caroline replied, keeping her head low and on a whim added "And doesn't appreciate you doubting her integrity"

Her father whirled around ferociously causing her to take a step away from him, as Damon stepped forward threateningly.

His eyes smoked over in coming tears, and his face convulsed in disappointment Bill hissed "Do not dare to rebuke me. Her integrity has already been compromised"

Suddenly mid-sentence he began to look at Caroline differently and asked in a gasp, his voice like a prayer, begging it to not be true "Please say you aren't... as well"

"No, no" Caroline clarified hastily, shaking her head "No father"

Breathing a sigh of relief he began pacing again, while Rebekah came to stand next to Caroline and their mother stood up purposefully, looking at her husband in alarm.

"What do we do now Bill?" she asked in finality, seemingly sharing the same fear Katherine held.

"We... we get her a doctor, one who'll keep quiet" He answered emotionlessly "She needs to take care of herself and and... the child. We tell everyone she caught something, has high fever and can't leave home for a while. She should give birth in seven months"

"And then..." Damon asked, his voice as hard as his face.

Distinctly they could hear Katherine's footsteps walking out of her room.

"And then she gives birth" Bill said redundantly, turning his gaze to Giuseppe he added "After it's done, I'll done I'll need your help to..."

"Please father" Katherine sniffled, leaning on the door frame, a dejected look on her face as she begged "Please don't make me give up my baby"

Involuntarily their mother nodded her head and gave her husband a pleading look.

"I don't appreciate you doubting _my_ integrity" Bill replied, his hard and hurt look settled on his eldest as he said "I am not the monster you seem to believe"

"We send a message to Mikael when we know it will reach them. And we hope and pray that when Elijah returns he doesn't abandon you Katherine" He added in finality bringing a smile on Katherine's face for the first time in hours.

* * *

It took a while for everyone to adjust to the idea of what was to come. When said out loud it sounded scary, terribly scary.

They would have to keep the baby a secret, not because father cared for what people thought, no he was not one of those people. But this was considered a sin, a child born out of marriage when the father wasn't even here wouldn't just bring shame to their family, it would bring danger upon their heads.

Especially Katherine and the unborn child, and they were not about to take that risk so they set Damon and his father to the task to let it be known to the town that Katherine had fallen terribly ill and wouldn't be able to venture out of the house for a while. Caroline was given the charge of looking after Katherine, ensuring that she eat and rested well and that she took the medicines the doctor had given her.

Rebekah, who now was no longer a child as both sisters noticed, had practically taken over all chores from her sisters. She was becoming a woman ahead of them, a very beautiful woman at that. Something that troubled Katherine about this situation was what kind of example it would set to Rebekah, but thankfully the sight of Katherine belching everything she consumed to her irritable mood swings had effectively deterred Rebekah from any act that could put her in Katherine's position.

Step by step things seemed to not look so daunting. Mother after maintaining a strict week of silence with Katherine had almost gone back to her normal mothering self.

Father though was still hostile but it was to be expected and on the advice of mother they left him alone, knowing that he was only worried of what would happen to Katherine and the child if Elijah didn't accept them.

Katherine though on the other hand seemed to be almost... happy.

Caroline walked in on her talking to herself in the garden one day, curiosity drove her to go closer and realize that she was talking to the baby and not herself.

"Now don't be scared when you first see your father alright?" Katherine had commanded with a smile on her face as she rubbed her tummy "He looks a little scary and boring, but he's not. You just have to trust your mother on this."

Without disturbing Katherine's little talking session Caroline left with an idiotic smile on her face.

* * *

Eventually, the same joy in Katherine even managed to reach their mother.

She was trying to pry apart Caroline's knotted hair when she suddenly made a comment.

"You're starting to show Katherine"

Jerking at the sudden voice Katherine looked up from what she was reading to Rebekah and looked down at her slightly round belly "I am?" she asked

"Yes" mother nodded with a warm smile on her face, surveying the little bump in Katherine's stomach and the significant increase in her bosom "You're definitely showing"

"Isn't it too early?" Caroline asked suspiciously and Katherine nodded concerned, she wasn't even four months into her pregnancy.

"No" their mother laughed "That means the little bugger is growing perfectly, it's a good thing. It means it's doing well"

"He"

"What?"

"He" Katherine reiterated, a rosy hue creeping up her cheeks "It's a boy"

"How do you know?" Rebekah demanded, a pout on her lips at apparently being left out.

"I just know" Katherine shrugged "It's a boy"

At that moment Liz smiled so warmly at Katherine that they all knew she was no longer angry, and just like the rest of them; _almost_ happy about the addition to their family.

"Well" mother said impishly, a smirk on her lips "Let's hope he inherits Elijah's hair"

* * *

They were crouched on the top of stairs again, trying to keep themselves hidden as they listened to the conversation below.

Their father was having a drinking night with Giuseppe and Katherine decided she wanted to know what they were talking about, so her Caroline and Rebekah hid above the stairs and listened intently.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if..." Bill trailed off softly, his unsaid words all too clear "I mean I will support her and the child for as long as I can, but how long can I do that Giuseppe? I won't be here forever, how will they survive then?"

"Everything will work out Bill"

"No... What kind of life will she have? And the child?" their father's increasingly emotional voice carried upstairs "If Elijah rejects her no one, _no one_ will marry her. Her life will be destroyed"

"What will become of my daughter?" Katherine sniffled a sob when she heard her father cry.

"I promise you Bill" his friend consoled "If- if Elijah doesn't marry her, if and I doubt he will - doesn't believe it's his child... my Damon will marry Katherine, I promise you"

'He will?" their father whispered disbelievingly and Katherine's eyes widened as Rebekah held back a gasp.

"Yes he will" Giuseppe promised "I am not Katherine's godfather for nothing, I would love nothing more than to have her as my daughter in law"

"You can't marry Damon" Rebekah yelled as they walked back into the bedroom and Caroline shushed her instantly.

"I am not" Katherine said through clenched teeth "How could father..."

"You can't marry Damon Katherine, you just can't..." Rebekah pleaded causing both her sisters to look at her weirdly.

"Both of you calm down" Caroline warned closing the door to ensure no one heard them "Father is tense and worried about Katherine so he's thinking about alternatives, but you know don't you Katherine" she turned to hold her sisters hands "You know Elijah won't abandon you, so there is no need to worry"

With a determined sigh and a confusing look at Rebekah, Katherine nodded her head in acceptance. Everything would be fine.

* * *

Father was the last to finally warm up to the concept of a grandson, understandably so, Katherine and now this child were his responsibility. It was his job to ensure a good future for his daughter and this had put a damper on his plans.

They were all sitting around the dining table as mother cooked and Rebekah yapped away about something. He was reading the paper as Katherine played with her food and nervously glanced at him every few minutes, like she always did when they were in the same room.

She craved nothing more than to know that her father didn't hate her.

When Liz placed a bowl of soup in front of him, he crinkled his nose and playfully said "You know I love you my dear, but your cooking is just plain awful"

Caroline and Rebekah sniggered into their plates as their mother slapped him on the shoulder and even Katherine smiled a little.

Turning away from his soup and focusing his gaze on his eldest daughter he said "It's been far too long since I ate anything from your hands Katherine"

Spluttering like an idiot she looked at skeptically "You want me to cook for you?"

"That would be lovely" Bill replied placing a soft hand on her shoulder and instantly Katherine shot up and rushed into the kitchen shoving mother out.

"Have you thought of any names?" father asked genuinely as they ate after a while, and truly they all loved mother but her cooking was really terrible.

"No" Katherine said shyly.

"We should get to it Katherine, or you'll end up with a baby in your arms and no other name than _pinkface_" Mother teased causing Rebekah to choke on her food.

"Like Caroline" Bill added laughing in his plate "We called her pinkface for two weeks"

"You both are horrible parents..." Caroline grumbled

As Katherine watched them all laugh and discuss and the accepting looks her father gave her, she knew now that everything was going to be alright eventually.

"Whatever you do" Bill added as an afterthought "Break the chain of unusual names in that family."

"_Father_" Caroline admonished

"What?" he defended "Elijah, Niklaus... Kol? They all sound like they're from the Vikings era."

* * *

So if you dont know what to say for this horrible chapter just follow my lead -

Dear Tanya,

How dare you update so late?

How dare you doubt Elijah?

How dare you dangle possible angst in our face?

Just how dare you?

insert name here


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N- Guess what? I'm a nice person I am! Which is why I have double update today! Ok so this chapter is just sad all over, angst, angst and honestly I feel it is some of my best writing, so it would mean a lot to me if you guys could tell me what you think of it! Please review!_

* * *

**Chapter 20.**

* * *

From her days as a toddler, to a growing child, to a girl far ahead of her years, to a woman with her own mind, something that had not changed was her fearlessness. It took a lot to scare her. No matter what situation, what predicament, it never frazzled her. She always walked out of any quandary with her head held high and enviable confidence. Nothing, absolutely _nothing_ was terrifying enough to break her resolve.

Until now.

And as she sat next to Damon in his backyard, the cold marble of the bench cooling her heated skin, she contemplated the repercussions of her fears coming true. She had been running a low fever for a few days, something that alarmed the hovering Damon greatly but the doctor and her mother assured them all that it was quite common, and nothing to worry about. Nonetheless, Damon deemed it necessary that she get some fresh air, but he didn't fool her. It was all a ruse to get her alone.

To tell her what she knew he had been thinking for weeks now.

To tell her what she _really_ didn't want to hear.

"Do you feel any better?" he asked, bring the comfortable silence to an abrupt end. She had been enjoying the silence; it allowed her to think without the overbearing influx of other's humming around her. She hadn't been alone, truly _alone_ since weeks. And she craved it.

Fidgeting aimlessly with the hem of her dress she shrugged "It's just a little fever Damon, I can handle it"

"Good" he muttered under his breath, distracting her from her lack of privacy to his wriggling, sweating figure. Damon looked... nervous, or was it worried? Either way, she had never seen him like this.

Before she had a chance to question his peculiar behavior, he threw her another abrupt inquiry.

"Are you afraid?"

Instinctively her hand flew to her stomach, resting stoically over her evident bump. She took a second to ponder over how different her thinking process had gotten over the past few months; her first thought, no matter what the topic, was always, _always_ her child. Obviously, she took Damon's query to relate to her pregnancy as well.

"It is daunting" she admitted, not one to lie, especially not to people who knew wouldn't think less of her for being weak "But I will get through it, I have mother, Caroline, Rebekah - even though she seems to despise me at the moment...

"That's not what I..."

"I will be fine, because quite simply – I love my baby" Katherine concluded firmly, speaking over Damon when he tried to interrupt her.

Smiling softly when her words sunk in, Damon bowed his head in acceptance. Katherine's resilience to this day surprised him, despite her cold, frigid exterior she was the most emotional of the three sisters, and very few seemed to realize it.

"I know" he acknowledged, never having doubted that fact for a second "But I didn't mean the baby, I was talking about Elijah"

Her shoulders squared and her muscles tensed, Katherine let out a strangled breath as she sensed the dreaded topic approaching them at a rapid pace. She wasn't prepared; she didn't want to have this conversation. Even for the sake of pretending, even for the sake of assurance she didn't want to believe it possible.

Because if she believed it possible; then she would break.

All that was fueling her was her unyielding faith in Elijah, and his love for her.

"What about Elijah?" she asked obtusely causing Damon to roll his eyes in response.

"You know" he chided back just as vaguely.

"No I don't"

"Katherine"

"Damon"

"Katherine, this is serious. _I_ am being serious" Damon pressed, slight annoyance showing in his tone.

"Yes, well I am serious too" she argued back "There is nothing to talk about, at least not about Elijah"

Damon sighed, knowing her stubborn streak wouldn't let her succumb to fears he knew she was developing "I am not trying to waver your undying trust in the man, or doubt his integrity. All I am saying is..." Damon trailed off unsurely, not knowing how to frame the words that wouldn't wound Katherine currently frail mental state.

"Is...?" she urged, a incredulous look on her face, as if she was waiting to see and jibe at whatever ridiculous argument he came up with "What are you saying?"

"I am saying that even _you_ can't be that sure" Damon digressed, holding his own by looking anywhere but her face, knowing he didn't want to see the hurt that was about to cross her features "Even you have to know, that there is a possibility, that Elijah might abandon you"

"You _both_" Damon added for good measure, earning a teary glare from Katherine, which he expertly avoided.

"I don't want to" she muttered lamely, shaking her head defiantly and wiping the ghost a tear from her eye.

"You _have_ to" Damon pressed "You can't be selfish Katherine, it isn't just about you anymore. You have to think about your child"

"I am..." she went to argue, but he cut her off instantly, determined to say his part.

"No you don't understand. If Elijah refuses to accept this as his child then no one will marry you, no one. And you alone might have been able to survive, might have been able to live a life, some life"

Lowering her head and picking at the blades of grass with her toe, Katherine let out a strangled breath. Wrapping her hands around her torso, she tried to keep in the tears that threatened to betray her confident exterior.

She wasn't in denial. She knew what could happen. She even feared that it might happen. But she didn't want anyone to know she harbored such fears.

If she couldn't completely trust Elijah, then how could she ask anyone else to do the same?

"What kind of life would you give it..."

"Him" she interceded softly, her head still bowed and her hands fidgeting with her dress.

"What?"

"Him" she repeated, raising her head and turning her teary eyes on a baffled Damon "It's a boy"

"Oh" Damon blinked, scrunching his brows together weirdly, clearly contemplating her state of mind "Nonetheless, what kind of life will you give... him? This isn't his fault; he shouldn't suffer just because his parents happen to be idiots. Don't make him pay for decisions you made"

"What are you trying to say Damon?" Katherine demanded, her head swimming from the fever and her heart thumping against her chest at his words. She was barely managing to deal with the concept of having a child; she wasn't ready to think about the ways in which she could destroy the child's life.

"I'm trying to say that if and only _if_ Elijah doesn't accept this child then you will marry me"

He declared it like a universal fact, as fixed and irreversible like the rising and setting of the sun. The words stung her; the coldness in his voice shook her into a blur.

"But I don't want to marry you" she whispered, almost begging him not to be so sure in his decision, not want to be the hero and save her.

"You think I _want_ to marry you?" he retorted incredulously, whipping his head at her angrily "No I don't Katherine. You have been like my sister since you were born, my Stefan's girl. I have no interest in making you my wife, but I have no interest in watching you survive in misery either"

"Why are you doing this? Why are you ready to give up so much?"

"Because no one else will. Any if anyone does then his intentions will be less than honorable. I have to take care of you, all of you. Your father can't support you forever, and as much as you may want to be a progressive woman, you can't have any life as an unwed mother."

"They would taunt him" Katherine mumbled under her breath. She had been thinking, imagining what her life would be like without a husband, without a man. She would be fine, she knew she would. She always persevered, no matter what.. but what about her son.

"They would shun him, call him a bastard. He would get nothing but shame from the society, and no child deserves that" Damon answered tight lipped "This is the worst case scenario, and none of us want this but it will happen if the need arises. You will never be my wife in anything more than a title, but I will take care of you and your child"

"Why do want to take on the responsibility? Don't you want to marry someone you love?" Katherine asked.

With an exasperated sigh Damon turned his gaze away from Katherine, a somber shadow claiming his chiseled face "Love might not be meant for all. I loved my mother, I loved my brother and I love my father. My mother died while giving birth to my brother, and my brother died; credit to the randomness of this world and father, well we can barely look at each other without remembering the people who've died. The only love that hasn't hurt me is you three, I've taken care of you since you were kids and I'll keep doing that" he added in finality, leaving nothing for Katherine to interpret or rebuke.

"But what about you...?" Katherine pushed stubbornly, her irrational need to believe in love resurfacing.

"What about me, I'll be fine." He dismissed with a wave of his hand "If I could just convince Caroline..."

"Convince her of what?" Katherine piped up suddenly, turning around to glare at Damon. Anger flaring in her eyes she continued "There is no problem between her and Klaus, you don't have to make any... _arrangements_ for her"

Damon stilled in his rocking movement, placing his hands by his sides on the cold bench, he let out a small laugh as he said "You don't understand do you?"

She crinkled her nose and widened her eyes, silently demanding that he stop his vague questionnaire and speak clearly. He surveyed her almost pityingly before saying

"If Mikael has an issue with your and Elijah's marriage, if he doesn't agree to it anymore then, chances are Katherine that he won't be agreeable to getting Klaus married to Caroline either"

"But... but" Katherine spluttered "Caroline hasn't done anything..."

"It doesn't matter" Damon said through clenched teeth "Sister of the unwed mother? Not many people would be accepting of that Katherine. This can easily affect Caroline as well"

* * *

Caroline stood nervously by the front door, playing with the frill of her skirt and squinting her eyes up to the blazing sun. If their life has been a novel, then she was at the middle of it, the part where things start to get scary, when situations aren't all rosy and calm.

This was around the time when the protagonists would be wrenched apart from each other, with or without their will they would be separated, both put through individual trials testing their every strength and pushing their every weakness.

And that's exactly what Caroline feared as she clung to Katherine's sweaty hands as she prepared to leave. Glancing wearily at the carriage waiting for her, Katherine attempted to soothe her frazzled sister.

"Caroline" she said in her most comforting sisterly tone, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder "Everything will be alright"

"No" the blonde countered stubbornly, shaking her head adamantly, thoroughly rusting her wild curls all over her face "No, you can't leave Katherine. What am I supposed to do without you?"

"You'll be fine Caroline," Katherine argued, trying to keep her own tears at bay but the crying fest her mother and youngest sister had just given her wasn't helping her resolution. But Caroline looking so feeble and distraught was her breaking point.

She never had been able to bear those watery big blue eyes and scrunched up little nose.

"I can't do anything without you, how am I supposed to... you can't leave Katherine, I need you" Caroline mumbled disoriented, gripping her sisters arms tightly as if holding her tight enough would stop her from leaving.

She had known this day would come, but it didn't make it any easier. Father had told them a long time back, that once Katherine started showing and it became impossible to cover it up they would send her away to their great aunt. Abigail Stonewall lived in a giant estate with more servants than she could count. It was the perfect place for Katherine to stay hidden until the baby was born, no one would recognize her there and she would be well taken care of.

Despite everyone insisting she didn't have to leave, father was adamant in making sure Katherine didn't spend her last months of pregnancy here. He wasn't a powerful man like Mikael or Donovan's, he wouldn't risk anything happening to Katherine or the child if their neighbors or the village found out.

He knew no one would accept it, and he wasn't about to take any chances.

So without paying any heed to his wife and Caroline's pleadings he had made arrangements for Katherine to leave in the beginning of her fifth month. Just four more months and when it was time for her to give birth, she would be back.

His wife dealt with it, knowing that it was safer for Katherine and the child to not have prying and judging eyes on her all time. Rebekah, until the moment Katherine was about to walk out the door didn't seem to even care that much, but gave in finally and gave her elder sister a teary hug. Caroline, was the hardest to convince, but eventually she had no control over her father's decision.

"I need you here Katherine" Caroline re-iterated.

And now Katherine was angry.

"I don't care" she hissed, her tone taking an accusing edge which Caroline caught onto as she flinched in response "I don't care Caroline, I don't have the energy nor the frame of mind to care about anyone but me right. I can't be the solution to all your problems anymore. I can't take care of you anymore, you have to grow up. You need take some responsibility now, I can't do it anymore"

Shaking her head like it would make it go away Caroline let out a whine, knowing all the while that Katherine was right. Katherine had much more important things to deal with, a child, out of wedlock that too. She didn't have time to be the caretaker to all of them anymore.

Caroline had to grow up. It was time.

"I understand" she said meekly, forcing a smile on her damp face. A smile of fear and loss, one which Katherine mirrored back sadly. "You go rest, I'll be fine. We'll all be fine"

"I know you can do it." Katherine assured waving a hand wildly when father beckoned to her to hurry up "Now don't cry and sulk all the time, have some fun. Help mother around the house will you? There is something troubling Rebekah, speak to her, find out, help her Caroline. Don't let father drink too much and don't let a drunk Damon go to the bar to get more drunk, he always comes back with broken bones. You understand?"

"Yes I do" Caroline laughed softly, wiping a tear.

"And..."

"And?" she urged when Katherine hesitated.

"Keep the letter to Elijah ready, when I come back and have the baby, we can post it to them" she replied, her voice cracking unsurely.

"Don't you want to write it?" Caroline asked confuzzled. Katherine should be the one to inform Elijah of their child, not her.

"No, I-I won't be able to. I just want him to know what's happened" Katherine sniffed, a new surge of tears and fear creeping up in her "I don't want to beg him, I just want to give him the facts. I can't write to him"

"I would beg him" she concluded, looking down at her hands ashamed and Caroline nodded.

"Ok, I'll keep it ready" she agreed, giving her a last hug before she began walking away.

"Oh and..." Katherine said, halting by the carriage door "Tell him he has a son, and I want _him_ to name him, whether he's coming back or not"

As Caroline gulped anxiously and waved at the retreating carriage, a sense of dread filled her yet again.

If their life was a novel, then they were about to inch towards the ending. The path between the middle and the end was filled with trials and tribulations. The part of the novel that made her bawl her eyes out and curse life.

The happy ending seemed far _far_ away.

* * *

It was on a chilly Tuesday morning that the novel turned a path once again. Four months had passed by then. Winter was here. Like a carrier of suffering, it bought with it the frigid winds, the stunted growth, the icy rain and a sick Katherine.

Her tears froze on her pink cheeks as her teeth rattled in pain. No amount of steam from the many boiling pots of water around them made any difference; it was as cold as ever before.

Caroline shivered sporadically, her cheeks stinging from the damp icy tears, her hand cold _oh so_ cold in her sisters hand.

Maybe it was the winter, or maybe her heart was just dying.

What should have been a house filled with tears of joy, cackling noises, coo's and cries was instead enveloped in darkness. A darkness of depression. There was no joy, no cackling, no cooing.

But there was crying.

The house which once bustled with vigor and joy was subdued in morbid faces and whispering condolences.

If their life was a novel, then Caroline was beginning to think; this novel had no happy ending.

* * *

If you don't know what to say about such a depressing chapter then just follow my lead –

Dear Tanya,

How dare you doubt Elijah?

How dare you shove Datherine in our face?

How dare you end like that?

Just how dare you?

insert name here


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N- So before you throw things at me for the angst ridden last chapter let me warn you, its gets no better this chapter, and sadly the next few chapters will be the same BUT I hope you don't leave me! I love reading your reviews and would love to know what you think of this chapter! REVIEW tc..._

* * *

**Chapter 21.**

* * *

Caroline had learnt to write letters since she was a little girl, partly because of her mother's coaxing and partly because whenever her and Katherine were separated they made it a point to write to each other daily. She may not have been as good a writer as Katherine, but she had learnt to write letters well; always polite and to the point. So much so that by the time she was thirteen her father would call upon her letter writing services whenever he needed to draft one.

And yet despite her skills in this department, Caroline sat in the midst of tens of crumpled papers, pulling on her hair in desperation as she tried to word a small letter. She didn't quite know where to begin and where to end this _letter of doom_, as she had begun to refer to it in her mind. How does one convey such morbid news over a letter without seeming cold and cruel? How does one shatter a man's life with just a few words, without even giving him the satisfaction of looking into the messenger's eyes?

Three days after Katherine gave birth Caroline decided it was time to stop moping around and behave responsibly; she had a letter to send to Elijah, fulfill her promise to Katherine. This was supposed to be an easy letter to write, good news to deliver. But it wasn't which is why she had tried and failed to draft even a semi-usable letter over the past few hours. Shaking her head furiously, she straightened her back and tried to focus on the parchment in her hands, trying to control her hand from shaking as a new wave of agony rose to the surface, clouding her eyes and once again deterring her from the job at hand. But she pushed the pain away, she had to be the grown up now, she couldn't sleep the whole day and ignore reality anymore; she had a duty to her sister and she wouldn't disappoint.

Finally after another excruciating hour the letter was ready, and she was proud to notice that no blotches of her tears marred the paper as she read it over one last time before posting it.

_Dear Elijah,_

_I know you're wondering why I'm writing a letter to you, so let me assure you I share your bewilderment. I have spent the better part of the day trying in vain to make this letter as gentle and compassionate as possibly, but I fear I have failed. For the news I bear is neither gentle nor compassionate. And there is no easy way to break it to you. _

_About a month after you and your family left we learnt that Katherine was with child. Three days ago she gave birth, but I'm pained to inform you that she did not survive it. She had been sick for a week, terribly ill and could not survive the process of giving birth. _

_You have a son. _

_No, you _had_ a son. _

_The doctor says he was stillborn. _

_I wish I had any good news to give to you Elijah, but I do not. And I doubt any amount of good news can overshadow the somber facts of this letter. I wish you and the rest of your family are safe wherever you are, and I am sorry, terribly sorry to have to be the one to tell you this. _

_ Caroline._

* * *

Death affects different people in different ways. Some take it in their stride and persevere, some accept that it is the way of the world and move on, some bury it deep within their soul and hope to avoid it as long as they can, some cry and ask the heavens above to explain such injustice, some drown themselves in whatever makes them numb and some break apart like delicate china dolls.

Everyone had assumed that Katherine and her son's untimely death would affect Caroline the worst; that it would break her into tiny pieces that can never be repaired. They assumed wrong. The first two days she spent in bed, unable to even think of anything but the blinding pain taking control over her heart and body. Then she realized that she had no right to be so selfish, she had no leverage to mourn and cry her life away. She had duties, responsibilities, people to to inform, people to take care of. She would not fail Katherine. She could not be girly little Caroline anymore, slinking in the shadows of her big sister, she had to _be_ the big sister now; she had to be the tactful one. And Caroline persevered. She resumed all the duties she had taken upon herself after Katherine's pregnancy. In the middle of chaos Katherine was always the practical one, the logical one, prodding all to an amiable solution.

She had to be Katherine now.

Everyone assumed that Bill Forbes would delve into his work and alcohol. They assumed right. He did nothing else other than drink, work and read. For a man who refused to be happy about his daughter's unexpected and scandalous pregnancy, he was the one worst hit with the loss of his grandson.

Everyone assumed Rebekah would put up a brave face, bury the pain and loss deep inside her young heart and try to be the Caroline now; always cheery and smiling, attempting to make people happy at their lowest. They assumed right. She cried in secret, hiding in the garden and wiping her cheeks lest anyone see her less than cheery, for she had a duty to perform now too. In the middle of sorrow and grief Caroline was always the bright ray of sunshine, prodding all to see the brighter side of the worst of situations.

She had to be Caroline now.

Everyone assumed Damon would dive head first into all the sins he could find to numb his pain. They assumed right. He reveled in his life of debauchery, women and alcohol, painting himself the drunk and scoundrel of the village without a moment's hesitation. He relished in the hatred and abuses thrown his way, punishing himself the only way he knew how – self-deprecation.

Everyone assumed Elizabeth Forbes would take her daughter and grandson's death in stride, dealing with the loss and move on. They assumed wrong. For a woman as strong as her, the death of her daughter and grandson she had come to love hit her the hardest. It broke her. She was no longer their mother, just a hollow shell of a body that once housed their strong, protective and passionate mother.

And a month after Katherine's death, Rebekah woke Caroline early in the morning. For the first time since that fateful day a look of panic spread across the youngest Forbes as she dragged her sister to their parent's chamber. For the first time in years, they saw their father crying as he sat on his side of the bed, next to his immobile wife.

On a pleasantly warm Tuesday morning, just as winter was coming to an end, Elizabeth Forbes died in her sleep, at peace at last.

* * *

"Damon! Damon! _Damon_!"

The sound of his name being incessantly repeated drew him from his hazy dreams about the wet grass, a magical refilling tumbler of Scotch and a _very_ inebriated woman. Suppressing a groan at the dim ray of sun piercing through the room and right onto his face, Damon turned his head away from the window, and the golden haired monster attempting to rouse him from his sleep.

"Damon! Wake up!"

This time letting out a frustrated sound, a mix between a growl and a groan he swatted the intruder away by throwing a pillow in her face. It merely caused her to huff and add physical abuse to her current vocal one, as she whacked him on the back and took hold of his shoulders, shaking the life out of him with her small childlike hands.

"_Damon_!" Rebekah's characteristic sing-song whine made him shout out aggregately, turning on his back and facing the glowering blonde.

"What Rebekah?" he snapped with as much venom as he could, turning to glance out of the window. _Dear lord_ it was barely sunrise and he was literally going to kill her for waking him up so early.

"I need you to take me to Church, so _get up_!" she declared, shaking his shoulders again for good measure while he stared at her to make sure that this was actually happening and he wasn't hallucinating within his dream.

"Wh- _Rebekah_! Leave me alone." He half-yelled, turning his face to bury it in the pillow, praying she would go away but knowing her better than that.

"I have to go to church, and I'm not allowed to go alone – so you need to take me." She insisted, kneeling down right next to the couch so his face was aligned with hers and that's when he realized he had passed out – yet again – on the couch in the parlor. He took a minute to thank the lord above that he had sent the prostitute away in the night itself, or Rebekah would have walked in to something he never wanted her to see. Something he was sure Katherine would murder him for, even from inside her grave.

Just thinking about Katherine made him want to shove his face deeper into the pillow, as if hoping it would swallow him whole. But Rebekah didn't let him ignore reality again, grabbing his right hand and shaking it furiously, making him open his eyes and look at her. And once again he was stunned by how fast she seemed to grow up; it seemed just like yesterday when Katherine had come running to their house boasting about a new baby sister.

_No Katherine, must not think about Katherine_ Damon chastised himself as he tried to focus on Rebekah's face, but the bottles of alcohol he had consumed last night made that quite a task.

"Tell Caroline to take you Rebekah, my head is killing me," he heard her knowing snort but dismissed it in an instant. He was miserable as it is; no need to add guilt to it.

"Don't you know what day it is?" Rebekah asked him, poking a long finger in his back just because she can.

"No what day is it?" he replied, a little fear clouding his voice; if he forgot her birthday there would be hell to pay, he was sure about that.

"Today's _the day_. It's today," When Damon only cocked his brow at her like she's speaking in Greek, Rebekah rolled her eyes and added, "Today is the day the Mikaelson's come back. Caroline left early in the morning, probably hiding in the bushes to see Klaus." she giggled at her own joke before turning her stern gaze to Damon, "So I need someone to take me to church."

"Ask your father," Damon chided absently but immediately sighed and sobered up when he saw Rebekah's face fall in an instant, "What happened?"

"I don't know," she answered timidly, "He's seems mad today. I went to ask him but he was already drinking and told me to leave him alone."

Damon grumbled when Rebekah put on her puppy dog look which he's certain she's learnt from Caroline. Sighing for the nth time he somehow managed to sit up without dying of the throbbing in his head and relented, "Fine. Go wait in your house and I'll be there in five minutes. First I need to make myself _church-clean_."

She giggled fondly as she watched him stumble up the stairs and called out mockingly, "Oh Damon! You will _never_ be church-clean."

* * *

Caroline knows she shouldn't be here, it's too early in the morning and she has too much work back at home, but she can't help herself. She can't help but wake up at the crack of dawn and head to _their_ pond, just lie in the wet morning grass by the edge of it, against the rock where they made love. There was a time when that memory would make her blush red and heat up in an instant, but now it only brings a soft smile to her face, thinking that it wouldn't be long before she gets to feel that way again.

And now just as the sun breaks over the horizon she started to walk towards the Mikaelson Mansion, a new skip in her step and her heart bursting with anticipation. There has been too many tears and trials and tribulations, now she just wants to smile, she just wants to feel happy for one second – and _only_ Klaus can make her happy in her current morbid state, and she can't wait to see him.

The sound of chatter and scraping furniture greeted her as she turns into the clearing where the Mikaelson house rests. She can see Mikael and Kol bickering over something, the younger Mikaelson jutting out his lower lip and stomping his foot in determination as his father merely laughed at him. She didn't realize she was _smiling_ until she heard a small laugh escape her lips and then she realized she missed them too, not just Klaus but his family too. She missed Elijah even though she never spoke to him much, she missed Kol and his constant attempts at trying to tease his brothers and she definitely missed Mikael and his good-natured jesting of his kids. But most of all she missed Klaus, she missed his smug smirks, his throaty laugh, his burning eyes and his callous yet gentle touches. She missed him so much she's happy just at the _thought_ of seeing him again; she'll probably be delirious when she _actually_ sees him again.

There was a tentative smile on her face as she approached the house, standing lamely by the base of the stairs she reflected on how inappropriate it is for her to be here now, this early – but Mikael had always surprised her every chance he got and she's almost certain he'll throw her another curve ball this time as well.

She cleared her throat purposely, making him turn around to look at her and it hits her how long it has been since they've been gone. Mikael is older, much older, his hair has started to gray and the lines on his face are more defined, and he looks... _defeated_.

"Caroline!" he exclaimed, a smile forming on his face as he walked closer to her, "That's one smiling beautiful face I've been deprived of for far too long."

She laughed and shook her head, walking up to meet him at the entrance to the mansion, "It's good to see you too. How are you Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Old," he commented, and then furrowed his brow as he added, "-_er_."

Oh did she miss his sense of humor! Never failed to put a smile on her face.

And just as she was thinking that Mikael's face suddenly got dark, his eyes falling to the ground and his color fading. He put a soft hand on her shoulder as he said, "I'm so sorry Caroline, truly so sorry. If there was anything I could have done..."

For a second she didn't understand what he's talking about, before the familiar feeling of dread enveloped her and instinctively she wrapped her arms around herself as she spoke, "Oh thank you Mr. Mikaelson. Thank you very much."

"I really am very sorry," he added, surprising her when gently took her hand and held it between his hands, something he had never done before and it baffled her, "I wish it didn't have to happen this way."

"I'm alright Mr. Mikaelson, it hurts and it always will but I'll be alright," she assured the hapless man softly, squeezing his hand and looking inside the house, unable to help herself, "I was just hoping to see K-"

"Elijah!" Mikael barked, making her jump back in response, "Elijah come down son, Miss. Forbes is here."

Before she could say another word, Mikael was leading her inside the house and her eyes fell upon Elijah walking down the stairs. Elijah looked older too, but mostly he looked _sad_, sad and uncaring as he walked up to them and nodded in her direction before turning to his father.

"I'm sure you and Caroline have a lot to talk about," Mikael said pointedly, leaving her hand and swaying on his feet as he appraised his eldest son who only nodded solemnly to his words, "I'll go help Kol, or he'll burn down the house simply trying to make Tea." He concluded as he briskly walked off towards the kitchen.

She wanted to ask about Klaus, she wanted to _see_ Klaus but one look at Elijah's lifeless face and she realized there were more pressing matters at hand. This man had lost the woman he loved and his son, he was probably overflowing with questions, which she had a duty to provide him with. So she said nothing as Elijah guided her outside the house again, walking them towards the garden bench. He almost halted in his walk and hesitated as they neared the bench, as if realizing that this was where him and Katherine always sat on her impromptu visits, but he shrugged it off as he sat next to Caroline, keeping his gaze firmly on his feet or the rising sun in the distance.

Ever the poised gentleman, he folded his hands in his lap and said; "I'm very sorry Caroline, about everything. Please convey my condolences to your family as well."

"I will," she nodded, and pursing her lips as she silently observed him. His presence was so intimidating that she had knew not how to speak around him, but once she realized he had no intentions of asking any questions she proceeded to tell him everything nonetheless. Katherine would want him to know.

"It was a shock to everyone, when we found out Katherine was with child – but she said she had known, since the very beginning she had an inkling that she was pregnant," when Elijah showed no response to her words, Caroline continued, "She was so scared at first, she thought they'd make her give up the baby but father wouldn't do something like that. And then Katherine was actually happy, ecstatic even at the thought of her child. But you should know that when everyone doubted you she..."

"She...?" Elijah urged, turning to look at her for a second before returning his gaze to his shoes.

"She believed in you. Till the very end, she never doubted that you wouldn't abandon her. When everyone around her was saying it was a good possibility, she had full faith in you, in what both of you had that you would stand by her." Caroline explained, a few tears pricking her eyes at the memory of a resilient Katherine, refusing to listen to those who declared that Elijah would refuse to even see her, brand her a whore and abandon her.

"I would have," Elijah clarified, even though he didn't need to, Katherine faith in him was enough for Caroline to believe in him too, "I wouldn't have abandoned her; I had no doubts on her loyalty. None at all."

Caroline smiled weakly, knowing that wherever Katherine was she was smiling too, and throwing a haughty gaze at everyone who had dared to counter her.

"She wanted me to tell you that missed you a lot, and that she did as you asked," Caroline spoke, her voice soft and low and for the first time she was an emotion spark off in Elijah as he shifted in his seat and his breath labored, "She wrote every day, every single day – whatever her heart desired. And she wanted you to have everything she wrote. She said she wrote for you."

"Uhm... thank you." Elijah replied, his voice deep and troubled but he still refused to look at her.

"She loved him very much Elijah," Caroline sniffed, unable to control the tear that escaped her, "From the moment she found out, she loved your son with all her heart. And... and she wanted you to name him."

Suddenly, Elijah got to his feet, startling Caroline into following suit as she tried to decipher his cryptic body language. His back was stiff and hard, his hands clenched by his side as he took purposeful deep breaths, he looked in pain and it broke her heart to see him like this. A part of her wanted to wrap her arms around him and attempt to comfort him but she knew that Elijah was not one fond of such shows of endearment, so she lamely placed a soft hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"I do not wish to speak of this anymore," he breathed raggedly, turning to face her with a stony face, leaving no room for interpretation of his words.

She nodded meekly before finding her voice to softly ask, "Can I see Klaus? Just for a minute?"

Elijah shook his head as he straightened the collar of his shirt, "I'm afraid that isn't possible, Klaus isn't here."

"What do you mean?" she stuttered, dread filling every pore of her body as her heart all but fell to her gut, "Is he alright? Was he i-..."

"He's alright," Elijah digressed, but his eyes softened momentarily when he saw the panic and confusion on her face, "Klaus didn't come back with us Caroline."

"Klaus isn't coming back."

* * *

If you don't know what to reply to that (yet again) depressing chapter, just follow my lead :

Dear Tanya,

How dare you end on another cliffhanger?

How dare you kill people like you're Julie Plec?

How dare you keep Klaus away?

Just how dare you?

insert name here


End file.
